compartir piso contigo es una tentacion
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo un chico de 20 años que vive con su novia Inoue Orihime no tienes ni un simple roce por parte de ninguno,con la llegada de Kuchiki Rukia al piso todo se volverá más movidito Ichiruki! subido cap 41!
1. Comienzo de todo

Cormpartir piso contigo es una tentación:

Prólogo:

Kurosaki Ichigo,un chico de 20 años,vive en un piso con su novia Inoue Orihime,un día por cosas del destino,una amiga de la infancia de Orihime le pide hospitalidad y le alquilan una habitación de la casa,la chica vivirá con ellos durante unas semanas,pero lamentablemente al pelinaranjo le parece bastante interesante la chica ojiazul¿Qué pasará entre esos dos?¿Y con inoue?

Pues no se pierdan mi fic

Capitulo 1:El comienzo.

Y allí estaba el chico pelinaranja,sentado en el sofá escuchando música con su mp4,la chica de pelo naranja al igual al suyo le hizo algunos gestos para que la escuchará,a lo que él se quitó uno de los auriculares,ese chico se llama Kurosaki Ichigo,tiene 20 años y un gran cuerpo bastante musculoso para su edad y un pelo naranja bastante espectacular.Inoue Orihime que así se llamaba su novia tenía un gran pelo bastante largo con dos pincitas en forma de flor de color celeste y con una gran delantera algo asombrosa.

-Kurosaki-kun-le llamó denuevo,aunque un gruñido salió en forma de pregunta,en una persona normal sería "¿Que quieres?" o "¿Ocurre algo?",en el idiota del chico solo era un gruñido como otro cualquiera,hasta que preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo Inoue?

-Verás esque..

Si aunque parezca algo asombroso para una pareja ambos se llamaban por su apellido,más bien parecían dos hermanos que compartían un piso,más que una pareja de enamorados,ya que a los mucho que había llegado había sido a unos besos y algunos abrazos..

-¿Esque?-repitió

-Mi amiga Kuchiki-San se ha peleado con su hermano y se ha ido de casa,y me ha pedido si teníamos sitio libre etto..se quedará con nosotros unas semanas¿no te importa?

-No para nada,ya que viviremos en el mismo piso,presentamela cuando llegue.

La pelinaranja sonrió en forma de afirmación.

_Ding Dong_

-Debe ser ella,ya está aqui

Orihime fué muy contenta a abrir la puerta y ver a su querida amiga de la infancia.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-gritó hechandose en sus brazos.

-Inoue..cuanto tiempo

-Ya lo creo,siento molestarte cuando estas noviando con un chico en vuestro piso y...

La chica hizo señas con las mano negando como en cualquier situación,

-No te preocupes ya lo he hablado con él,y no ha puesto ninguna pega.

La chica cogió sus maletas mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Gracias.

Esa chica era de baja estatura,con unos gran ojos azules claros,sorprendentes,su pelo era negro como el carbón,y su tez era bastante más blanca de lo normal.Llevaba un vestido celeste que hacía una combinación perfecta con sus ojos.Su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia

-Esta es tu habitación,la de la derecha es la de Kurosaki-kun y la de al lado la mía.

-Pensaba que dormiais juntos

-No..aun no-dijo algo intimidada

Ambas entraron en la habitación.

La habitación era de tonos azulados y lilas una gran combinación con ella misma.

-Es preciosa..

-Me alegro que te guste

Dejó sus maletas a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Kuchiki-san-pronunció su apellido.

-Dime Inoue

-¿Qué paso con tu hermano?

-No te preocupes,fué por una tontería.

-¡Pero!,te llevas muy bien con Byakuya-sama,me parece extraño

Hubo un incómodo silencio...

-Mejor dejemos el tema..

-Está bien..entonces ven conmigo te presentaré a Kurosaki-kun.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el salón donde estaba Ichigo con la misma postura anterior,le hizo un gesto para que volviera a quitarse los auriculares al que él hizo con desgana.

-Kurosaki-kun,ella es Kuchiki Rukia-san-señaló hacia ella.

-Encantado.

Se quedó algo sorprendido,parecía una niña pequeña pero sus rasgos eran de una mujer hecha y derecha..le intrigaba bastante...

-Kuchiki-san,él es Kurosaki Ichigo-kun

-Es un placer-hizo una reverencia

Rukia le miró con algo de intriga a los ojos del chico aunque no le tomó importancia.

-Siento mucho las molestias,no os molestaré sólo estaré aqui un par de semanas,Renji me está buscando un piso para compartir con él.

-¿Has dicho Renji?-se sorprendió la pelinaranja

-¿Le conoces Inoue?

Ella asintió.

-Es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Kuchiki-san se llevan como hermanos.

-Mmm-fué lo único que dijo.

-Será una divertida experiencia¿no crees Kurosaki-kun?

"Mas que divertida,será intrigante"-pensó

Continuará:


	2. Estar a solas

Capitulo 2:Estar a solas.

Era por la tarde,la invitada ojiazul ya que había instalado en su habitación,estaba encima de su cama con su mp4 escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas,como Wing stock,mientras miraba al techo de su habitación hasta que vió algo en la estantería que le llamó la atención...

-Kurosaki-kun voy a salir a casa de Tatsuki volvere en la noche.

-Está bien ten cuidado.

La pelinaranja asintió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuida de la casa y de Kuchiki-san

Dicho esto Inoue salió de casa,Ichigo estaba aburrido no sabía que hacer,hasta que escuchó un ruido de algo caerse al suelo,entró en la habitación de la morena sin avisar cuando la vió no pudo evitar sonrojarse,estaba encima de unas altas sillas que dejaban ver su ropa interior,ella no se percató ya que seguía intentando coger "aquello" de la estantería.El pelinaranja miró al suelo lo que sonó tan fuerte había sido el mp4 que se había caído de la cama y se había apagado.

-¿Qué haces Kuchiki?-ella se giró le miró sin saber que hacía en su habitación,perdió por unos segundos el equilibrio,estuvo apunto de caer al suelo y haberse dado un buen golpe,pero él la cogió en brazos,ambos se miraron pero desviaron las miradas.

-¿Qúe haces en mi habitación,Kurosaki?

-Escuché un ruido y vine a ver que pasaba¿que quieres de esa estantería?

La morena señaló a uno de los estantes donde había un peluche blanco de un conejito.

Ichigo frunció el ceño,.la bajó de sus brazos y con leve salto cogió el peluche que tiró a sus manos,por un momento la chica tuvo envidia de su gran estatura.

-Deja de hacer estupidecer,si no tiraras el mobiliario Kuchiki

Esta vez ella frunció el ceño.

-Deja de llamarme Kuchiki,me llamo Rukia,Ru-ki-a

-Esta bien,pues llámame Ichigo,I-chi-go

-No soy ton-ta-Se burló de él

Rukia puso las sillas en su sitio hubo un gran silencio entre ellos,hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué Inoue te llama "Kuchiki-san"?

Ella se giró

-En verdad no lo sé,creo que siempre ha sido por respeto,ya que mi hermano lleva la empresa más grande de Japón,la empresa Kuchiki.

-¿Te peleaste con tu hermano por eso?-se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?,no tengo porque contestarte.

Él la cogió del vestido fuertemente,haciendo que se acercara.

-Debo saber que gente vive en mi casa "princesita Kuchiki"

-Descerebrado

-Estúpida.

-Idiota

-Enana

Le dió un manotazo y se levantó de la cama.

-Sal de mi habitación.

-No tienes derecho a hecharme,es mi piso asi que mando yo aquí.

Bajó la mirada desde sus pequeñas piernas hasta su pelo oscuro,era enana pero tenía un buena ver de eso no cabía duda¿Por qué pensaba eso IChigo?,él estaba con Inoue¿no es así?,¿Por qué le intrigada tanto aquella enana?

-Vaya al parecer el pervertido novio de Inoue,no deja de mirarme de arriba a abajo

-¿Te crees muy fiera no es así?

-¿Lo dudas?,ahora sal de aqui pervertido,tendré que decirle a tu novia que estas intentando que me despiste para meterme mano,

Ichigo frunció el ceño más que nunca,se acercó a ella y la cogió del mentón.

-Ya te gustaría pero con ese empequeñizado cuerpo,sólo serías chica de una noche-sonrió

La ojiazul acabó dolida por su comentario y le dió un tortazo a lo que él la cogió de los brazos y la puso contra la pared.

-No te consiento que me pegues.

-No te consiento que me toques,

El pelinaranja puso su cara en su cuello.

-Bastante bonita,quizas durarías mas de una noche-le dió un beso en el cuello que hizo estremecer a Rukia.

La conocía de hacía pocas horas,per adoraba hacer enfadar y estremecer a esa chica,algo que nunca le había pasado,ni con su novia Orihime.

_bip bip bip_

"Mi móvil"

Le empujó y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Si?..¡Renji!..si estoy bien..¿esta noche?..estoy libre nos vemos,chao...

-¿Tu amiguito?

-A ti que te importa,sal de aquí o no dudaré en contarle a Inoue lo que acabas de hacer

-Uy que miedo,ya me voy enana

Cerró con un portazo la habitación,sabía que a pesar de tener novia,no podía hacer esas cosas,pero..dejarlos solos fué la mejor experiencia para él.

Continuará:

A Ichigo le interesa mucho Rukia xD

Parece que cometerá muchas locuras

Aun estando con Inoue

Besos!

Rukia Kurosaki


	3. Tentación Ducha

hi!!

A pesar de que lleve poco el fic,

Gracias por leerlo tan deprisa.

Agradecimientos a todos

Dejo el tercer capitulo.

Espero que os guste mucho

Capitulo 3:Tentación-Ducha

¿Quién se creía ese chico?¿Todo lo andante había que atacarle?,estaba algo enfadada, no tenía derecho ni a tocarla, era una Kuchiki aunque estuviera enfadada con su hermano y no era de la propiedad de nadie.

¡Menudo descerebrado!-tiró el móvil a la cama echándose en ella.-Creo que me he metido en la casa equivocada-dio un largo suspiro

"Me prepararé para irme con Renji"

Dio un gran salto de su cama y comenzó a sacar ropa de su maleta, quería darse una dicha pero con el pelinaranja dando vueltas…no se atrevía momento ¿ por qué se tenía que esconder? No se dejaría intimidar y menos por ese chico pervertido.Cogió ropa interior limpia y unas toallas, salió de la habitación y le buscó estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

-Si claro, esta noche..Inoue llegará tarde sí a las 9 hasta luego-colgó

"Seguro que tiene un par de amantes por ahí, eso se da a entender"

Ichigo se giró viendo a la morena con sus cosas para ducharse.

-Oye¿Dónde está el baño?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-¡Basta de estupideces!-se quejó la Kuchiki-tengo prisa y quiero ducharme dime donde está el baño.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el ceño

La volvió a coger del mentón y sonrió.

-No se porqué será pero me interesas muy enana, que te parece si te invito a cenar.

-Por dos cosas te diré que no, primera tienes novia y es mi amiga y segundo prefiero salir con Renji antes que contigo ¿ el baño por favor?

-Al fondo a la derecha-dijo muy molesto.

Rukia pasó de largo cerró la puerta, se quitó su ropa y comenzó a asearse, mientras Ichigo seguía pensando en la posibilidad de conseguir algo de ella,Kuchiki Rukia aunque pareciera una niña tenía algo que tentaba y más si compartías piso con ella.

-Losiento Inoue pero esta chica es mi tentación.

Se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

Nadie ningún amigo del chico sabía porque estaba saliendo con la pelinaranja,todos sabían que ella no dejaba de atosigarle, aunque él siempre había preferido estar sólo o estar con alguien que le interesara ¿ sería por lástima?¿Por qué le dejara en paz?¿Para que estuviera callada? nadie lo sabía.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta, al parecer se le había olvidado echar el cerrojo, entró cautelosamente y vio a la chica duchándose, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía un cuerpo menudo pero perfecto, había oído que Kuchiki Byakuya tenía a su hermanita menos como una autentica princesa y siempre la custodiaba y no la dejaba salir con nadie sin su permiso,y más o menos se hacía a la idea.

-Vaya enana, descarto lo que dije antes, sirves más que para una noche

Se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar gritar y sonrojarse.

-¡Sal de aquí pervertido!-se intentaba tapar como fuera.

-¿Por qué no arreglamos ese tema en mi habitación?-dijo en tono muy picaron cualquier chica tonta o desesperada o que estuviera por é habría caído.

-Antes muerta, se lo diré a Inoue.

Tenía a Ichigo bien agarrado si se lo decía a su novia, él sería el malo de la película y no quería quedar así, para nada.

-Chivata-

Le sacó la lengua mientras le tiró una pastilla de jabón a la cabeza.

-La próxima vez que entres te mataré tenlo por hecho.

Salió rápidamente del baño, tenía una fuerza bruta sería difícil de seducir, aún así sería más divertido

Continuará:

Mira que es pervertido Ichigo

Todo porque está intrigado por Rukia

Autora: mira que eres pervertido

Ichigo: mentira eres tu quien escribe la historia ¬¬

Rukia: Pues mira como te aprovechas ¬¬

Ichigo: ¿Yo? Que va :P

Espero sus reviews


	4. cita 1ª parte

Capitulo 4:Cita (primera parte)

Salió cautelosamente de la ducha,no queria encontrarse con el pelinaranja si se encontraba con él habría problemas y no quería que Inoue la pillara en una situación comprometida,cerró la puerta de su habitación.

_bip bip bip_

El móvil de la morena volvía a sonar.

-Renji tan desesperado como siempre..¿Si?,¡Eres un desesperado!...¡Estoy vistiendome idiota!..si en media hora..vale adiós.

"Siempre igual"

Se vistió rápidamente,aunque tuvo un pequeño percance con el vestido...

-¡Maldita sea no llego para subirme la cremallera!

"¿Y si se lo pido a él?..¡no! capaz de meterme mano...pero es la única opción"

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo buscó por todas partes.

"Estará en su habitación"

Tocó a la puerta,Ichigo le abrió rápidamente.

-¿Que quieres enana?

Rukia se dió la vuelta.

-Súbeme la cremallera.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Vaya forma de pedir las cosas,si no me lo pides por favor no pienso subirtela.

-¡Por favor descerebrado me puedes subir la maldita cremallera!

-Vaya formas maleducada.

La cogió de la cintura y le subió la cremallera en pocos segundos,aunque al parecer no le soltó la cintura.

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Tengo prisa y al parecer tu tambien vas a algun sitio.

Le dió un empujón y la sacó fuera de la habitación,Rukia se quedó unos minutos ahí...aunque...

-¡Imbécil!!-no pudo evitar gritarle.

Después de aquello terminó de arreglarse.

-Me voy idiota¡Volveré más tarde!

-Vale enana

Cuando se escuchó un portazo,salió detrás de ella.

"Te crees que dejaré que te vayas por ahí con ese Renji"

Continuará:


	5. Cita 2ªparte

Capitulo 5: Cita (segunda parte)

¿Por qué quería estar tan pendiente de esa chica que llevaba escasas horas de acoplada en su casa?,ni el mismo lo sabía pero adoraba verla cuando se sentía indefensa o cuando se rozaban levemente.

"Tiene que ser mía y no de ese maldito Renji"

La siguió sin que ella se percatase de nada,la perdió de vista cuando se subió en un coche negro con la matrícula Aba 0831 Rai.

"Maldita sea la voy a perder de vista"-frunció el ceño

-¡Eh Ichigo!

Se dió la vuelta y sonrió al ver el descapotable azul oscuro de su amigo Ishida.

-¡Qué haces en la calle!¿no habias quedado dentro de un rato?

Se subió al coche sin responderle a aquella pregunta que se quedó formulada en el aire.

-Escúchame Ishida sigue a ese coche negro de matrícula Aba 0831 Rai.

-Esta bien¿ahí va tu nueva ocupa?-se rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

Como sabía que no obtendría respuestas sobre ello,arrancó su coche y siguió la matricula que le había dicho el pelinaranja,al cabo de unos minutos lo encontraron aparcado en un restaurante algo lujoso.

-Parece que han parado aquí

-Vamos Ishida,necesito un acompañante

El chico le miró de reojo y se acomodó las gafas.

-¿No me digas que has salido con el armario?,losiento pero ya sabes que me gustan las tías.

-No digas estupideces,si fuera gay iría detrás de ese tal "Renji" no de Rukia

Ishida dió un largo suspiro y salió del coche.

-Vamos,pero me debes un favor.

Ichigo sonrió y entraron sentandose en la mesa de atrás de Renji y Rukia.

-Tu siempre a lo grande ¿Verdad Renji?

-Por una vez que quieres salir conmigo,te llevo a un buen restaurante.

"Siempre haces igual"

Después de haber pedido la cena,la morena le perturbó algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?

-Siento como si nos estuvieran observando.

El chico de gafas le dió un puñetazo al pelinaranja que no paraba de mirar a la ojiazul.

-Si sigues mirandola así te va a pillar fijo

-¡Cállate!

Después de pedir al camarero una botella de vino y la comida comenzaron a conversar sobre el piso.

-Ya he visto un piso en el centro.

-Menos mal llevo un día en casa de Inoue y ya estoy harta-dió un sorbo al vino que le acababan de traer.

-¿Está a su gusto señorita?

-Si gracias-sonrió y se llenó denuevo la copa

El pelirrojo la miró algo asombrado parecía que su amiga de la infancia estaba un poco agobiada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Que su novio es un pervertido lo que le ha faltado meterme mano-suspiró pero el comentario hizo fruncir el ceño de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque si se lo dijera podrían pasar dos cosas la primera que Ichigo quisiera venganza o capaz de meterse en mi cama quien sabe,estoy un poco harta-dió otro sorbo al vino.

Ishida intentaba no matar a Ichigo con la mirada.

-¡Le estas poniendo los cuernos a Inoue!¿Con ella?

-No me digas que no está buena.

El peliazul se levantó e hizo como si se le cayera la cartera cerca de la mesa de ellos dos.

-¿Tu no eres Uryu?

Ishida levantó la mirada.

-¿Abarai?¡Cuanto tiempo!-se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Como te va todo?

-Genial¿Quien es esta chica tan guapa?

-Es Kuchiki Rukia

Se quedó asombrado.

-"La princesita Kuchiki",vaya es realmente preciosa

-Al parecer se ronda rumores de mi gracias a mi hermano-miró de reojo a la otra mesa,mmiró denuevo y se quedó sorprendida el pelinaranja le saludaba con la mano.

"¡Que hace aqui!"

-¡Ichigo acercate!-le llamó Ishida.

Se acercó a ellos saludó a Renji y le dió dos besos en las mejillas a la morena.

-Ichigo él es Abarai Renji el socio de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Mucho gusto

-Y ella es..

-mi compañera de piso.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Orihime?-se sobresaltó el pelirrojo

-"Desgraciadamente".-asintió

-No toques a Rukia ¿entendido?

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y miró a Renji.

-No se que te habrá contado pero estoy "desgraciado" feliz de estar con hime-chan-sonrió forzosamente-Está un poco bebida.

"¡Será idiota!"

-Anda que Rukia no te inventes tonterías mujer,no te sienta bien beber.

Muy enfadada se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante

-¡Espera Rukia!-actuó Ichigo

Continuará:


	6. Mala oportunidad

Capitulo 6:Mala oportunidad

El pelinaranja seguía a la morena,cuando se dió cuenta que iva a su piso comenzó a relajarse,era la ocasión perfecta para divertirse con ella,Inoue no estaba y ella estaba un poco bebida se lo podría pasar bien.

Rukia abrió la puerta y tiró su bolso a un lado le daba igual donde hubiera caido estaba realmente enfadada.

-Vaya princesita¿Estas cabreada?

Ella se dió la vuelta y le miró con rabia.

-¡Tu que crees!,estoy harta de que me sigas y ahora para rematar quedar como mentirosa¿¡Por qué lo haces?!

"Mi oportunidad"

Se acercó a ella y la cogió del mentón además de apoyar en su cintura una de sus manos.

-Ya sabes que eres mi tentación-sonrió.

-Ya sabes que eres mi pesadilla-se burló

-Hasta tienes sentido del humor una chica muy completa,que te parece si hacemos una prueba.

"¿Qué?

Comenzó a guiarla hasta el salón en contra de su voluntad era el sitio más cerca,ya que las habitaciones quedaban más lejos,vió la mesa del comedor tiró todo lo que había en ella y sentó a Rukia hasta que atrapó sus labios para que no se quejara.

-Esque...¿Pretendes...violarme...?-decía intentando quitarselo de encima.

-Sólo una divertida noche de pasión.

Tomó denuevo sus labios y con sus brazos le quitaba aquella chaqueta de hilo que llevaba,ella intentaba bajarse antes de que aquello llegara algo más que no quería que pasara.Besaba su cuello dulcemente y lo mordía con delicadeza,la morena gemía de una manera susurrante..

-Inoue..va..a llegar..sueltame..

-Calla y disfruta.

Como si ella lo hubiera intuido un ruido de llaves los alarmó.

-Kuchiki-san,Kurosaki-kun estoy en casa.-se dirigió hacia el salón en ese transcurso de tiempo se pudieron acomodar la ropa.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aqui?!-dijo alterada al ver su jarrón favorito en el suelo con algunas cosas más.

-Un ladrón a entrado y le he tirado todo lo de la mesa gomen Inoue-san

La pelinaranja enarcó la ceja.

-¿En un tercer piso?

-Si-dijo con temeridad.

-Vale-sonrió-estoy muy cansada voy a dormir-le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo-Buenas noches a los dos

-Buenas noches Inoue.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco la ojiazul lo maldijo con la mirada.

-Te has librado por muy poco.-susurró en su oído.

-No vuelvas a tocarme o moriras tenlo por seguro.

-Que miedo princesita..que miedo...

"Meterme en este piso ha sido el mayor error de mi vida"-suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Miró en su maleta y encontró algo muy especial para ella.

-Mañana practicaremos..Buenas noches..sode no shirayuki...

Continuará:


	7. sode no shirayuki

Capitulo 7:Sode no Shirayuki

El sol empezó a molestarle y por ello empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco,aquella noche había sido ajetreada por culpa de su compañero de piso y tranquila porque había conseguido conciliar el sueño después de unas horas de insomnio,se levantó lentamente de la cama se estiró mientras que algunos bostezos salían de su boca,aun era temprano,su reloj marcaban las siete.Se puso uno de sus cómodos vestidos y sacó de su maleta negra,aquella espada que tenía tanto cariño,la tocó dulcemente.

-Cómo te prometí entrenaremos-susurró a su delicada espada.

Salió cautelosa de aquel piso,subió descalza unos grandes escalones que conducían a la terraza,allí la desenvainó.

-Hacía tiempo de esto ¿verdad?..gomensai sode no shirayuki cuando me peleé con nii.sama te abandoné a ti tambien y es algo que no me perdonaré.

La cogió con las dos manos y la puso encima de su cabeza,comenzó a luchar con ella en sus manos,con una destreza increíble,más bien que una lucha parecía una danza entre ella y su querida Sode no shirayuki.

El sudor caía por su frente con delicadeza,aunque frunció el ceño al escuchar unos aplausos.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

-Vaya que maleducada,buenos días princesita.

-Tu tampoco contestas a mi pregunta.

-Fuí a tu habitación y al ver que no estabas y tus maletas seguían ahí,pensé que este sería el mejor sitio para encontrarte.

Se acercó a ella a pasos lentos,a pesar de su ceño fruncido tenía una leve sonrisa,ella intentó no prestarle atención y siguiendo en su batallosa danza,esa destreza volvía loco al pelinaranja aunque le gustara enfadarla tambien adoraba verla así.

-¿Tan valiosa es esa espada de empuñadura blanca para tí?

-Sode no shirayuki es uno de los tesoros de mi familia y tambien parte de mi herencia de mi padre.

Aunque no quería acercarse a aquel chico que para ella era un "pervertido",se sentó a su lado y se rió ante su extraña reacción.

-¿Una espada es tan valiosa?

-Mira que eres..al final te lo voy a tener que contar.

-Qué amable-dijo irónicamente.

-Qué idiota-le sacó la lengua.

Hubo un gran silencio y en cuanto unos pájaros que habían en la terraza comenzó a contar su relato.

-Verás como sabrás la familia Kuchiki y sus empresas son las más importantes de todo japón,los descendientes nada más nacer se nos regala una zanpakutô,es decir una espada que refleja nuestra,miedo,temor,alegría que es un tesoro para cualquier persona.

-¿Esa zanpakutô la tienes desde tu nacimiento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada la tengo desde la mayoría de edad,desde los dieciocho.

"¿Qué?"

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-veinte.

-Pensaba que eras menor que Inoue

La morena frunció el ceño.

-El hecho de que sea bajita no tiene nada que ver con la edad grandísimo descerebrado.

-Haz el favor y sigue contando.

-No me des órdenes-le miró de reojo-Como ya sabrás las familias de harta aristocracia deben casarse por matrimonios concertados,y esta vez me tocó a mí,pero me negué,tuve una gran discursión con mi hermano,por la descendencia de la familia Kuchiki,su honor,orgullo etc,así que me escapé de casa.

-¿no sabe donde estas?

-No tengo ni idea.

Ichigo se levantó malhumorado la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Si querías descendencia,habermelo dicho a mí,enana

-¡Imbécil!,asi que es eso,me quieres para una noche,pues no lo vas a conseguir.-le dió un gran empujón y siguió con su entrenamiendo con Sode no Shirayuki

Se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazó-

-No seas así..te lo he dicho muchas veces me interesas.

La ojiazul muy enfadada hizo retrocerder al chico apuntandolo con su espada en el cuello.

-Desde que llegué aquí has intentado violarme,de eso si que estoy segura,si tienes problemas con Inoue,porque no te gusta cuando te acuestas con ella,no es mi problema...¿A no?..que ni siquiera os tocais

Ese comentario fué un golpe bajo para él,esquivó su espada y la cogió del mentón.

-No deberías hablar más de la cuenta.

-Ni tu acercarte más de la cuenta,a la próxima se lo diré a tu novia.

-No creas que eso me detendrá.

-Entonces yo lo haré...

Continuará:


	8. Celos

Capitulo 8:

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos,con rivalidad ninguno de los dos se dejaría llevar por el otro,la morena envainó su zanpakutô y se dirigió al piso donde allí la pelinaranja les esperaba con un.. "extraño" desayuno.

-¡Ohayo!Kuchiki-san,Kurosaki-Kun-sonreía Inoue enseñando su desayuno.

-¿Lo...has preparado tu?-la ojiazul sonrió nerviosamente

Asintió y dió paso para que se sentaran a la mesa.

-No te tenías que haber molestado,podría haber hecho el desayuno yo.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?

-Desde que tu "amiguita" está aquí.

Ella le miró de reojo,dió un largo suspiro y comenzó con su actuación de niña buena.

-¡Ay va! Kurosaki¿Lo has hecho por mí? pero si soy sólo una acoplada en vuestro nidito de amor.-se hechó en brazos del pelinaranja con algunas lágrimillas y acercandose más de lo devido,algo que ponía nervioso a Ichigo.

"Será...hace todo esto para ponerme en una situación comprometida,muy lista enana,pero no te será tan fácil"

Todos los integrantes del piso comenzaron a desgustar el desayuno de Orihime que comía con rapidez y felicidad,Rukia comía lo mínimo que podía e Ichigo sin saber porque iba varias ocasiones al baño.

-Kurosaki-kun¿Te sientes mal?

-No que va

-¿Por qué vas tanto al baño?

-Por nada en especial jeje

-Etto..Kurosaki-kun...¿Podríamos ir al cine?

"¿Qué?"

Aquel plan de su novia no estaba en sus planes,no pretendía dejar a su compañera de piso sola allí y derrochando oportunidades.

-Onegai-puso carita de perro degollado.

-Está bien¿Vienes Kuchiki?

-Em ..no,Inoue ¿Puedo traer a Renji a casa?,es para hablar sobre lo de mi hermano y ver una pelicula.

La pelinaranja aceptó encantada,ella sólo era feliz con ir con Ichigo al cine.

-A saber que quieres hacer con ese

-Ciertas cosas¿Te interesan?

-Para nada,vamos Inoue pasaremos el día fuera.

-¡Genial!!voy a por el bolso,no tardo

Muy feliz y saltando de alegría se perdió por alguna de las habitaciones de aquel piso.

-¿Lo haces para molestarme?

-¿Traer a Renji? mmm..¿Por qué debería molestarte?Tu tienes novia y yo soy libre hasta que vuelva a mi casa.

-Esperemos que antes de ese día tu y yo..

-Tu y yo nada,pervertido

"Eso ya lo veremos"

-Estoy lista,vamos Kurosaki-kun

Orihime se agarró a su brazo y ambos salieron del piso,dejando a la morena sola en una suma tranquilidad,se tumbó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Que tranquilidad-susurró

Abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación buscando su móvil para llamar al pelirrojo.

-Hola Renji...si estoy en la casa de Inoue..¿qué vienes de camino?..está bien,nos vemos.

Tiró el móvil en la cama y comenzó a vestirse,se puso un vestido de tonos azules,uno de sus favoritos,preparó algo de té hasta que...

_Ding dong_

"Si que le ha dado al acelerador"

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente,pero no era la persona a la que esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aqui otra vez?

-¿No puedo venir a mi casa?

Rukia dió unos pasos hacia atrás,ya que Ichigo entró rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tocas al timbre?,descerebrado

-Se me han olvidado las llaves,enana

Buscó las llaves por todos lados,hasta que las encontró en un jarrón,hubo un gran silencio entre ellos,ninguno se hablaba hasta que él lo rompió.

-¿Tienes a Renji escondido en la cama?

-¡Mal pensado! yo no soy un violador como tu

-Cuidado con lo que dices porque estoy de mal humor y además estamos solos.

-¿Esque lo vas a intentar denuevo?,pervertido.

La cogió con brusquedad de la muñeca levantandola sin ningun tipo de miramientos,haciendo que chocara con la pared y dejandola sin ninguna escapatoria.

-Me haces daño¡Suéltame!

Se acercaba más hasta que ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Rukia?¿Qué ocurre aqui?-la soltó rápidamente

Renji entró algo preocupado escuchó el grito de la ojiazul.

-Nos vemos esta noche Kuchiki.

Cogió las llaves y pasó por el lado del pelirrojo susurrando las palabras..

-No la toques...

Cerró la puerta de un gran portazo dejando solos a los dos amigos de la infancia.

-¿Estas bien?Rukia

-Si no te preocupes-se tocaba aquella mano que tenía enrojecida por culpa de Ichigo.

"Ya sé..como actúa por celos.."

Continuará:


	9. Prometido&planes

Capitulo 9:Prometido&planes

Después de aquel tenso momento,la morena trajo un poco de té y unas pastas para su invitado.

-¿Qué le ocurre al novio de Inoue?

-"Que le has cortado el royo",nada siempre es así de descerebrado

Hubo un silencio entre ellos,hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

-Verás Rukia,como sabes venía de camino,era para decirte que Byakuya sabe donde estas y te ha comprometido.

-¡¡Qué!!Será broma?,le dije que ni se atreviera

-Al parecer no ha hecho caso a tu amenaza

La morena intentó calmarse y beber un sorbo de té para no cargar más el ambiente.

-Iré a hablar con él

-La última vez más bien fueron gritos en vez de conversación.

-No me lo recuerdes-se llevó una mano a la cabeza-no quiero casarme¿esque no lo entiende?,porcierto,¿Quien es mi prometido?

Renji se quedó callado y miró y miró una ramita que había en su té.

-Verás..soy yo...

-¿Cómo que eres tú?-frunció el ceño

-No te enfades,me acabo de enterar de que tu hermano acaba de hablar con mi familia para que te comprometan conmigo.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por las habitación..

-No te casaré por la fuerza,te lo prometo Rukia

-Renji sabes que te quiero mucho,siempre hemos estado juntos,pero...nunca he tenido ese tipo de relaciones contigo,y aun soy muy joven para casarme,me gustaría disfrutar dela vida por eso me fuí de casa..

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Lo sé,tu siempre tan fría y tan lanzada-sonrió

-¿Tu crees?,más lanzado es ese novio que tiene Inoue

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste cuando estuvimos cenando?

Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes sé como defenderme de él sólo es un chico que no se come ni una rosca...pobre

-No bajes la guardia,aunque tratandose de tí,sé que siempre intentas salirte con la tuya.

La ojiazul sonrió e hizo una especie de reverencia en señal de "gracias"

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Podríamos ir a hablar con mi hermano,no mejor no,si entro no me dejará salir.¿Por qué no vemos una pelicula?

-Está bien

Pusieron el DvD y se sentaron a ver una pelicula

**-Cines Karakura-**

-¿Qué te pareció la pelicula Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó Orihime a su novio

-Demasiado romantica,pero entretenida

La chica le agarró dulcemente del brazo

-¿A donde podemos ir?

-Inoue estoy cansado

-Pero si sólo son las tres de la tarde-se quejó algo triste

-Debo arreglar unas tuberías en casa,si eso es.

-Está bien...creo...que me quedaré en casa de Tatsuki a dormir

-Esta bien-le dió un beso en la mejilla y se despidió con la mano.

**-Piso Kurosaki-**

-Pensaba que te daban miedo las peliculas de espíritus-se rió Renji

-Para nada,me parecen muy normales

-Una chica muy fuerte,¿no será que es verdad estas muerta de miedo?

La ojiazul frunció el ceño

-Vale vale,no tienes miedo

_bip bip bip_

-Voy a coger mi móvil puede ser importante.

La morena buscó en su bolso y vió el número que no le sonaba de nada,le habían mandado un mensaje y no dudó en abrirlo en ningun segundo.

-Ahora si que me va a dar pánico..-suspiró borrando el mensaje que decía..

_Princesita esta noche no te libraras de mí_

_¿Sabes por qué?_

_Porque estaremos sólos en casa_

_¿no suena divertido?_

_Ichigo _

En un bar de los alrededores el pelinaranja recibía un mensaje en señal de respuesta.

_¿Crees que te dejaré descerebrado?_

_Creo que pierdes facultades,_

_en cierto modo me das pena pobre,_

_no se come ni una rosca risas_

_Se lo diré a Inoue...si haces algo.._

_Rukia_

-Maldita enana,siempre tiene que tener la última palabra..

**-Casa de los Arisawa-**

-¿Por qué vienes llorando otra vez Hime?-le tocaba dulcemente la espalda su amiga.

-Esque Kurosaki-kun,nunca quiere estar conmigo...siempre quiere estar en casa.

Tatsuki hizo una pose pensativa.

-¿No está Rukia en tu casa?,no será que le interesa ..

-El otro día me los encontré cerca de la mesa del salón y habían roto mi jarrón favorito,creo que no tiene nada que ver..

-Creo que esta noche,debería volver a casa..para ver si es verdad..

-No creo que Kurosaki-kun me hiciera eso,sé que me quiere aunque no me lo demuestra,aun así te haré caso.

Continuará:


	10. Seducción

Capitulo 10:Seducción

En el piso Kurosaki,la morena guardaba el móvil denuevo,si le seguía el juego sería aun peor,lo mejor sería prepararse para saber que planeaba el pelinaranja.

-¿Quien era Rukia?-gritó el pelirrojo desde el salón.

-¡Publicidad!

Volvió al salón donde estaba su amigo de la infancia

-Se me está haciendo tarde,debo irme.

-¿Por qué no te esperas un rato?

-Está bien,¿Cuando irás a hablar con tu hermano?

La chica hizo una pose pensativa.

-Iré mañana o pasado según como esté el ambiente en esta casa.

-De acuerdo te acompañaré-

Se escuchó un sonido de llaves,la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ichigo que parecía algo enfadado.

-Enana,ya estoy aqui-

-Renji escúchame hazme un favor-le susurró al oído mientras que el pelinaranja entraba para el salón.

-Va-...vale

Cuando el chico entró en el salón intentó contener toda la rabia posible,al ver como el pelinaranja abrazaba a la ojiazul.Ichigo le cogió de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

-¡Se puede saber que haces descerebrado!!

-Hecharlo¿Esque estas ciega?

-Es hora de que me vaya,mañana si vas a visitar a tu hermano dimelo.

Después de aquello se escuchó un gran portazo.

-Vaya poca educación que tienes-le miró de reojo la morena cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Pensabas hacer algo con ese idiota en mi ausencia?

La ojiazul se acercó a él tocando su camisa y mirandolo divertida.

-Me gusta más ver la cara que pones-le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Vaya quien hubiera dicho que estuvieras tan fuerte y yo que pensaba que eras un debilucho,

-¿Estas intentando seducirme?

-Puede ser..estoy haciendo algo que nunca conseguirás,me gusta ver tu expresión sin saber que hacer o celoso-se rió

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Ichigo cogió su brazo y la miró detenidamente,esa chispa que tenía de curiosidad no desaparecía,¿Le gustaba Rukia?,podía ser así,aunque tambien le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

-Creo que nos lo pasaremos bien

-¿Quien te ha dicho que yo me lo pasaré bien contigo?-se puso de puntillas y llegando a su oído y susurrando..-Te quedaras con las ganas..

Siguió con su arte de seducción y le dió un beso cerca de los labios.

¿Cómo le podía volver tan loco esa estúpida enana?,ni él mismo lo sabía aunque no le gustaba ser utilizado a su antojo,prefería él llevar las riendas del asunto.Cogió su mentón y la miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Esta vez caeras tu en mis artes de seducción-sonrió el pelinaranja.

Atrapó sus labios,aunque ella forcejeaba de ese beso con mucha fuerza,la cogió fuertemente de la cintura sin despegar sus labios de los de ella,la llevó hasta su habitación y allí la tiró hacia la cama,aunque Rukia le miró malamente.

-Ni te atrevas

-No te preocupes te lo pasaras bien

Volvió a besarla,auque tuvo que cogerla por las muñecas ya la ojiazul no paraba de forcejear y darle puñetazos en el pecho,cuando pudo separarse de él,comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Suéltame!Si no gritaré y los vecinos se pensará que me estas violando

-¡Cállate de una vez pesada!

Esta vez puso las manos de Rukia en su cuello se acercó a ella y profundizo más el beso.

-"No puedo caer,no puedo caer"-se repetía,aunque poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle y agarrarse más a su cuello.

El sonido de llaves se volvió a hacer presente,la pelinaranja volvió a casa como le había dicho Tatsuki.

-Etto..Kurosaki-Kun..Kuchiki-san he vuelto..-susurró

Buscó en el salón pero no había nadie.

"Alomejor han salido"

Escuchó unos murmullos de una de las habitaciones y se acercó sigilosamente escuchando la conversación.

-Ichi..go..ya bas..ta-respiraba agitadamente

-No me detendré..sabes que te lo dije¿no? me gustas desde que te vi,y no pienso dejarte escapar.

-No te dejaré..seguir más adelante..además Inoue es mi amiga..me ha dado su propio techo para vivir

-¡Me da igual!

Orihime intrigada se asomó un poco a la puerta,no podía creer lo que veía,no podía ser,su novio su "Kurosaki-kun" estaba besando a otra chica y no era ella.

"No..esto es un sueño si así es jeje"

Continuará:

prox cap:pillados


	11. Pillados

Capitulo 11:pillados

"No puede ser..tiene que ser un sueño..Kurosaki-kun nunca se enamoraría de Kuchiki-san..no.."

Volvió a mirar,no tendría que haber hecho eso,ya que el pelinaranja subía con delicadeza el vestido de la morena,Orihime dió unos pasos hacia atrás no quería seguir viendo lo que hacían¡No quería!,haría como si no hubiera pasado nada,se acercó a la puerta principal

-K..kuchiki-san,Kurosaki-kun¡Estoy en casa!

En la habitación de Ichigo,ambos se levantaban rápidamente sin saber que había sido espiados anteriormente,se acomodaron la ropa y salieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?Inoue,¿No te quedarías en casa de Tatsuki?

-Decidí volverme,sería mejor pasarlo en casa,¿hago la cena?

-No,no te preocupes Inoue,ya la hago yo-sonrió la ojiazul

Rukia corrió a la cocina dejando a los dos novios solos y mirandose.

-Kurosaki-kun,tienes sangre en el labio¿que te ha pasado?

-"Una fiera que se resistía",será porque tengo los labios cortados,no es nada estoy bien.

Se acercó al chico abrazandolo fuertemente mientras le besaba en los labios,él se quedó asombrado.

-¡Qué haces!

Los ojos de Orihime se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a tí?,¡Somos novios!,y ni siquiera nunca te has cercado a mí.

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado,prefirió mantenet silencio antes de decir nada.

-Ichigo,Inoue,¡Ya está la cena!

-Genial¡Comida comida!-se escapó Ichigo de las declaraciones de la pelinaranja.

Orihime tambien fué al salón se quedó sorprendida al ver la cena era impresionante un gran manjar.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cocina?Rukia

-De nunca es la primera vez que cocino.

-Esperemos que no esté asqueroso.

La chica le dió un tortazo mientras todos se sentaban a comer,probaron la comida,estaban impresionados¿Cómo podía estar tan bueno si era la primera vez que cocinaba?

-Muy bueno enana

-Ahorratelo descerebrado

"¿Por qué...por qué ahora se llevan así? no lo entiendo"

-Inoue¿Estas bien?

No pudo aguantar más,dió un gran golpe a la mesa y se levantó.

-¡No soy estúpida!..etto..bueno puede ser que no me de cuenta de las cosas pero...os acabo de ver en la cama..-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

Rukia se atragando con la comida mientras que Ichigo le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Espera-dijo ella recuperandose de su atraganto-puedo explicarlo,desde que entré en tu piso a intentado hacerme "eso"

-¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun?

Él hizo una pausa.

-Verás..Inoue...sé que siempre has estado enamorada de mí,pero..yo te veo como mi hermana,losiento pero no siento nada por tí.

-¿Es por ella verdad?si no estuviera aqui¡Seriamos felices!

La cogió del brazo y la arrastró a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?!-gritó la ojiazul

-Dejarte sin techo como tuve que hacer hace tiempo.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que ella se va?Este piso es de mi propiedad,losiento pero tendrás que recoger tus cosas,Rukias se quedará aquí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡No!¡Yo tambien me voy!,si eso es,Renji se ha comprado un piso y me voy

-Tu te quedas-la miró de reojo.

La mirada de Orihime fué tapada por su flequillo,se acercó a Ichigo y le dió un tortazo.

-Confiaba en tí Kurosaki-kun..y..pensaba que eras mi amiga Kuchiki-san..-cogió sus pertenencias y salió rápidamente del piso.

-¡Uf!Por fin me la he quitado de encima-dijo Ichigo cuando escuchó un portazo.

-He perdido a una amiga por tu culpa

-Se hubiera enterado tarde o temprano-la cogió del mentón

Le quitó la mano de su mentón.

-Creo que ha sido un error quedarme en este piso,mañana iré a hablar con mi hermano.

-¡Qué!?

-Buenas noches..Ichigo.

Continuará:


	12. Despedida

Capitulo 12:Despedida

El pelinaranja esa noche no pudo dormir,sería por tantas emociones en un día,había dejado las cosas claras con Inoue,pero no quería que se fuera Rukia,¿estar en su piso solo?¡Ya no sería tan divertido!

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que la ojiazul abriera los ojos,recogió sus cosas,dejando la habitación como si nadie la hubiera tocado nunca,se vistió y cogió sus maletas.

-¿Es cierto que te vas?-dijo él en el marco de la puerta.

-No tengo nada que hacer aqui,me dió hospitalidad mi amiga y ella ya no está aqui,fué un error venir aquí y conocerte Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sus maletas cayeron de sus manos,cuando el pelinaranja la cogió del brazo,la ojiazul le miró con rabia.

-¿¡No has complicado demasiado las cosas,imbécil!?

-¡Qué debía haber hecho seguir engañandola!!

-No haber empezado nada con ella,¡La has destrozado!!-le dió un tortazo y se soltó de su agarre.

Ichigo intentó contenerse,quería que se quedara no complicar más las cosas con ella,pero..por haberle dado ese tortazo.Sus maletas volvieron a caer al suelo esta vez tenía sus dos manos agarradas,Rukia lo miraba con rabia.

-¡Te estas pasado!¿Lo sabes princesita?,no dejaré que te vayas,quiero que te quedes.

-¿Para que?

-Porque quiero

-Mala respuesta¡Sueltame de una vez! o si no me pondré a gritar,encima de hechar a tu novia,metes a su amiga e intentas hacerle cosas raras,que mal pensaran de tí Kurosaki-kun.-su tono se volvió más de niña buena eso ponia de los nervios al pelinaranja,no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla,aunque esta vez no duró demasiado intentó quitarselo de encima dandole fuertes golpes en el pecho,que hicieron que la soltara.

-Eres una bruta.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí,no quiero tu opinión para nada.

_Ding Dong_

-Debe de ser Renji-me acerqué a la puerta y le abrí

-¿Estas bien Rukia?

-Si ¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrojo cogió sus maletas y comenzó a salir por la puerta.

-¿Esto es una despedida?-frunció el ceño Ichigo.

-Así es..espero no volver a verte.

"Tu traquila que me volverás a ver"

La morena cerró la puerta trás de sí dejando al pelinaranja en su piso,que ahora se le hacia interminable,y más grande de lo normal...

-Maldita sea-dió un puñetazo a la pared..

En el ascensor la cara de la ojiazul tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Te ocurre algo Rukia?

-...

-¡Rukia!!

-Eh perdona..pensaba en lo que dirá mi hermano.

"Y en que hará este descerebrado solo,no se porque pienso esto..."

continuará:

siento que sea corta

Debo decir que las contis de mis fics

tardaran ya que no tengo internet T-T

gomenasai


	13. Prometidos

Capitulo 13:Prometidos

Las puertas de la gran empresas Kuchiki se abren mientras que ella pasa lentamente por aquella puertas mecánicas transparentes.

-Bienvenida Kuchiki-san-hacían una reverencia los empleados

-¿Y mi hermano?

-En su despacho señorita.

-Gracias.

Fué cautelosa hacia su despacho,no debía alargar más su conversación con su hermano se complicarían más las cosas.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante.-susurraros desde dentro.

Entró silenciosamente,cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Veo que has vuelto-dijo seriamente

-He venido a hablar contigo

-Supongo que será de tus planes de casarte¿Me equivocó?-Byakuya se sentó en su sofá de aquel despacho,miró a su hermana con cierto enfado y preocupación.

-No voy a casarme con él.

-La decisión ya está tomada.

-No lo haré,hermano

El jefe de las empresas Kuchiki se levantó algo aturdido,acercandose a ella.

-¿Quieres que la dinastía de la familia Kuchiki se acabe aqui? y todo por tu culpa.

-No es eso,aun no me quiero casar,más adelante.

-Por ahora no cambiaré de planes,será tu prometido,hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión,vuelve a tu habitación.

La morena hizo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de aquel despacho donde se respiraba un aire tenso,suspiró e intentó salir de allí antes de que la encerraran en su habitación.Fuera le esperaba Renji con su coche deportivo,tomó asiento en el del copiloto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Por ahora no habrá boda,pero estamos prometidos.

-No te preocupes Rukia,tu sabes que no me negaré por nada de lo que hagas.

Arrancó el coche y con una gran velocidad salió de allí.

-Porcierto coge esa cajita que hay ahi,es para tí-dijo el pelirrojo poniendose sus gafas de sol negras.

Buscó con la mirada la cajita,y la encontró de momento,era roja aterciopelada,la cogió entre sus manos y la abrió.Dentro de ella le aguardaba un precioso anillo con un gran diamante que la dejó sorprendida.

-Ren..renji no puedo aceptarlo tiene que ser muy caro.

-No te preocupes,es un obsequio para que me soportes los días que vivamos juntos-se rió levemente.

-Gracias-le dió un beso en la mejillo que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

Poco despues y con aquella gran velocidad de aquel coche deportivo,llegaron al piso de Renji,estaba en el centro,al igual que el piso de Ichigo,pudo darse cuenta que a pocos metros de allí se encontraba su piso.

"Descerebrado..¿Qué estaras haciendo?"

En aquel piso de la tentación,estaba el pelinaranja tumbado en el sofá pensativo desde el día anterior que se habían ido su novia y su inquilina.Sólo pensaba en ella,en aquella chica de ojos azules.

-Maldita sea Rukia..¿Por qué estoy pensando en tí?,dime princesita.

Se levantó del sofá,cogió las llaves de la mesa de cristal y salió de allí,prefiría beber para dejar de pensar en ella.

-¡Rukia!¿Has colocado tus cosas?

-Si ya está todo,voy a dar una vuelta vendre dentro de un rato.

-Esta bien.

La ojiazul salió de su nueva casa,debajo de su piso había un bar,decidió entrar y tomarse algo allí.

-Dime guapa que quieres-preguntó un camarero,bastante joven e intentado ligar con ella.

-Un martini.

-¿Quieres tambien mi teléfono?

-Estoy prometida.-enseña su anillo de diamantes

El camarero va a por su martini,aunque se sienta a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-¿No me has oído?estoy prometida.

-Vamos no seas modesta,pasaremos un buen rato-la coge del mentón.

Aunque un chico de pelo naranja pudo detener al aprovechado camarero,dandole un gran puñetazo.

-No se te ocurra tocar a esta chica.

-¡Tampoco es para ponerse así!-vuelve a su lugar de trabajo.

-Ichigo.

-Eres una princesita en apuros-se rió divertidamente

Rukia dió un sorbo a un martini.

-Ahora va a estar prohibido salir a la calle.

-Una preciosidad como tu si.

-Estoy prometida-vuelve a enseñar su anillo por segunda vez.

Aunque el pelinaranja cogió su mano con delicadeza y sacó el anillo

-¿Y ahora?-se acercó más a ella.

-Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya ¿verdad?

Continuará;


	14. Pasión

Capitulo 14:Pasión

Un gran estruendo se escuchó,el pelinaranja puso contra la pared a la morena,sin dejar de besar sus labios,además de no dejarla moverse,ya que estaba arrinconada en la pared.La besaba con más intensidad,por lo menos ella no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello con el ex de su mejor amiga,pero no podía detenerle,ya que ella tambien disfrutaba de ello.Cogió sus frágiles brazos con pasión dejando que no puediera moverse,su cuello de tez blanca enrrojecía con los mordiscos y besos en el cuello de la chica.Rukia volvió a poner los pies en tierra e intentó detenerlo denuevo.

-Idio..ta...no deberíamos..hacer...esto estoy...prome..tida-intentaba decir.

-Sin el anillo ya no lo eres,disfruta estos momentos conmigo,sólo tu y yo...te quiero princesita...

Fué guiandola a su habitación,la tiró hacia la cama,siguiendo con sus besos apasionados,la ropa ya le molestaba,comenzó a levantar su vestido con rapidez,la ojiazul no se quedó atrás,decidió desabrochar su camisa con rapidez,sentía la necesidad de ver su torso,disfrutar lo máximo de él.Mordidas,besos,suspiros,jadeos todo giraba en torno a eso.La suavidad con la que tocaba sus senos,la necesidad de penetrarla,y sentirse dentro de ella,todo ocurrió con lentitud a la vez que con rapidez.Un gran gemido se pudo escuchar entre esas grandes cuatro paredes,los dos yacían en la cama,la sábanas estaban sudorosas de sus cuerpos y ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo?-se llevó las manos a la cara,intentando quitar su mechón de sus ojos.

Se puso encima de ella y sonrió,aunque aun se podía ver su destacado ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees que ha sido un error?..Rukia

-Al final me he enamorado de tí,estúpido.

Sonrió con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso me parece genial,princesita..pero que sepas...que eres mía-susurró a su oído haciendo que su bello se erizara.

Estaba oscureciendo,ya era hora de volver,el móvil de Rukia sonaba sin cesar desde hacia un largo rato,dejando oir la canción _Wing Stock _, cogió el móvil que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Si?..Lo siento se me ha pasado el tiempo,si ahora iré,no te preocupes...nos vemos Renji.-colgó.

-¿Tu querido prometido?-se incorporó mirando su espalda desnuda.

-Debo irme..-comenzó a recoger su vestido que había terminado arrugado,aunque el pelinaranja la abrazó por detrás...-Ichigo¿Qué hacer?

-Esta vez no te dejaré marchar.

-Pero..Renji me espera-intentó incorporarse pero fué imposible,no le dejo,lo único que pudo hacer fué abrazarse a su pecho y..esperar que pasara la noche...

Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaron a salir,la morena abrió los ojos pesadamente,se encontraba abrazada por la cintura por él..por su ex compañero de piso,alzó la mano para coger su móvil más de diez llamadas aparecían,aparte de las de su prometido había de su hermano..al parecer tambien estaba enterado,volvió a mirar al pelinaranja se acercó a él y rozó sus labios antes de vestirse y marcharse...Al cabo de unas horas,él abrió los ojos se dió cuenta de que ya no estaba y eso le causó una gran tristeza.

-¡¡Rukia!!Donde estabas?!Nos tenías preocupados!

-Terminé durmiendo en casa de una amiga,losiento Renji-miró hacia un lado,el pelirrojo se percató de algo en su cuello,se aceró a ella y le apartó de pelo,pudo ver unas cuantas marcas en su cuello.

-¿Volviste con él verdad?...¡Qué hiciste!

"Una noche loca de pasión":...

Continuará:


	15. Problemas

Capitulo 15:Problemas

-Al final te has enamorado de él ¿verdad?¿Por qué?...

-Dijiste que respetabas mi opinión,no actues como un marido a quien le han puesto los cuernos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño,estaba bastante enfadado.

-Rukia yo...siempre te he querido...

-Pero Renji..yo te quiero,pero como puedo querer a mi hermano,losiento.

Él se llevó la mano a la cara intentando tomar aire y de hacerse a la idea que la había perdido para siempre,por culpa de un pelinar anja que se había enamorado de ella.

-¿Le dijiste a mi hermano que había desaparecido?

-En verdad...el me llamó a mí.

_**Flash Back:**_

Renji andava preocupado por el piso,su prometida no llegaba,no cogía el móvil,no podía estar más nervioso.

_bip bip bip_

-¿Si?

-Renji,mi hermana no está contigo¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo..sabe?

Hubo una larga pausa ninguno de los dos habló..hasta que Byakuya rompió el silencio.

- Envié a uno de mis empleados que la siguiera,pudieron verla con un chico pelinaranja,preguntó en el edificio donde se metió y parecía que estaban haciendo "ciertas cosas"

-Es Kurosaki Ichigo el ex novio de Inoue Orihime.

-Con que Kurosaki..si mi hermana llega,dile que quiero verla en mi despacho.

Antes de que pudiera contestar,el Kuchiki ya había colgado.

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

-¡Ay!¡Byakuya me mata!-dijo dando vueltas por la casa-Será mejor que vaya a su despacho.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-Porque..él me trata como una muñeca de porcelana que si la tocan se puede romper..

Salió corriendo de aquel piso con mucha rapidez,fué al garaje y cogió su ni-san de matrícula Kuchi 1415 ki.Fué rápidamente hacia las empresas Kuchiki

-¡Buenos días Kuchiki-sama!

-¿Está Byakuya en su despacho?

-Así es,parece enfadado.

"Genial"

Tocó con algo de temor a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante-se escuchó desde dentró.

Entró denuevo temerosa cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

-Por fin apareces,hermanita¿Te lo pasaste bien con Kurosaki anoche?-una fila de documentos se cayeron de su escritorio,y eso era motivo de su gran enfado.

-Yo..losiento,verás..

Byakuya dió un gran estruendo a la mesa sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

-Rukia..la familia Kurosaki es la segunda empresa más importante del mundo,Isshin kurosaki es socio mio,y tu te has acostado con su hijo¿Que bien no?

-Losiento muchísimo,yo...no sabía nada,cuando me escapé de casa fuí a vivir a su piso,con Inoue,pero él se enamoró de mí y terminó su relación con Inoue..

Tocó un pequeño interruptor debajo de la mesa.

-¿Me ha llamado Kuchiki-dono?

-Así es..llévese a mi hermana,a su despacho y procure que no salga de allí,y que ningun Kurosaki la llame.

-Como quiera,vamos Kuchiki-sama.

La ojiazul dió un largo suspiro y fué guiada por la secretaria a su despacho sin decir nada más.

Byakuya cogió su teléfono llamando a...

-Buenos días soy Byakuya Kuchiki,me gustaría hablar con su hijo..nada en especial...solo por acostarse con mi hermana,le esperaré en mi despacho.

Continuará;


	16. Tensa Reunión

Capitulo 16:Una tensa reunión.

Nuestro pelinaranja estaba en la ducha,el agua caía por sus hombros y su pelo tan llamativo estaba mojado,necesitaba despertarse y volver a saber de ella,escuchó su móvil y salió de la ducha con una pequeña toalla que cubría sus intimidades,esperaba que fuera ella que quisiera volver a verlo,pero al ver que era su padre frunció el ceño y lo cogió.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?,estaba en la ducha

-¡¡Idiota!!-se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono muy enfadado.

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo,que te pasa!

-¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido acostarte con la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki!¡No hay chicas en el mundo?!.

Ichigo se sonrojó levemente y dió un leve suspiro intentando cortar a su padre,para que no siguiera hechandole la bronca.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Parece ser que puso un espia a su hermana para que la siguiera para saber con quien se iba,y esta mañana a entrado en su despacho,y le habrá regañado,escúchame Ichigo,Byakuya Kuchiki,no quiere que nadie toque a su hermana,sea quien sea...uf...Bueno sé que no me escucharás,me ha llamado y me ha dicho que vayamos a su despacho,así que vistete y vamos.

-Está bien,en media hora nos encontraremos en la puerta de la empresa Kuchiki-colgó.

Se quedó unos minutos pensativo y se rascó la cabeza,se volvió a meter en la ducha,terminó de aclararse el pelo con el agua,se secó rápidamente y se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca,con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar,se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar reirse levemente al ver una marquita que tenía en la clávicula un buen regalo de su "princesita" como él la llamaba.Cerró con llave el piso,entró en el ascensor y bajó al garaje donde le esperaba su coche que hacía tiempo que no conducía,era un BMV negro de matrícula Kuro 1515 Saki,arrancó y un rugido salió de su coche que parecía tener ganas de correr,a los pocos minutos llegó a la empresa,aparcó en primera fila y vió a su padre algo impaciente,cuando le vió se intentó hechar encima de él.

-¡¡Hijo cuanto tiempo!!

-¡Deja de hacer estas estupideces,viejo!!,vamos a entrar ¿o que?

-Vamos impaciente,pero te advierto de que Byakuya impone.

Las puertas transparentes se abrieron mecánicamente dejandoles pasar,dos filas de empreados saludaban de forma cortés.

-Bienvenidos señores Kurosaki,Kuchiki-dono les espera en su despacho.

Los dos asintieron,tocaron a la puerta del despacho,como anteriormente desde dentro dió el paso,desde dentro,cuando entraron vieron a un hombre que daba vueltas de un lugar a otro con preocupación.

-¡Byakuya cuanto tiem...!

-Ahorrate las tonterías Isshin-contestó fríamente-sentaros porfavor.

Padre e hijo hicieron caso y se sentaron.

-Cómo ya sabreis mi motivo de la llamada no es por otra cosa,que por mi hermana,es decir, por lo que hizo tu hijo con mi hermano.

-Entiendo Byakuya,pero algun día tendría que salir tu hermana,no creo que sea de esas que es con todos.

El cabeza de familia dió un golpe a la mesa.

-La inocencia de mi hermana a quedado por los suelos.

-Pues yo no lo veo tan grave-funció el ceño el pelinaranja.

Byakuya le miró con mala cara,pero intentó evitar su comentario.

-Como sabrás Kurosaki,mi hermana estaba prometida con Renji Abarai.

-Mira no me importa,yo quiero mucho a mi princesita,como para que ahora porque usted esté chapado a la antigua no la deje estar conmigo.

La reunión se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa,Byakuya cada vez tragaba menos a Ichigo,y viceversa,aunque Isshin intentaba suavizar la atmósfera era imposible.

-Tampoco había razón de marcar de esa forma a mi hermana¿no crees?

-¿A que te refieres Byakuya?-preguntó intrigado el padre del pelinaranja.

- Rukia puedes pasar-susurró.

La pared lateral se abrió dejando a ver a la morena que parecía deprimida,se sentía como en una cárcel.

-Un placer conocerle,señor Kurosaki

-Igualmente preciosa-sonrió.

-Princesita-sonrió Ichigo.

-Descerebrado-le sacó la lengua.

La ojiazul tomó asiento al lado de su hermano que intentaba contenerse.Él cogió a su hermana sin avisar y le enseñó en el cuello todas las marcas que el pelinaranja le había dejado.

-A esto me refería querido Isshin.

-Hijo mio-le miró con ojillos de cordero degollado-ya se que tenías hambre de Rukia-chan pero te has pasado.

Rukia no pudo contenerse y se empezó a reir levemente.

-Parece ser que "cierta" persona tambien tenía hambre de Ichigo-señaló a la clavícula del chico.

-Me pregunto quien sería-se hizo el inocente.

Byakuya volvió a dar un gran estruendo a la mesa denuevo.

-No nos tomemos esto a broma.

-Pero hermano..tampoco es tan grave,ya tengo veinte años.

-Virgen a los veinte-susurró Ichigo.

La morena le tiró una figura a la cabeza,y le miró con mala cara.

-¡Maldita enana!

-¡Estúpido,cállate la boca!

-Serás...

Otro golpe dió a la mesa,que no resistió más y se hizo un gran boquete,todos le miraron algo asustados.

-Tam..tampoco te pongas así,yo doy mi aprobación Byakuya.

-Sólo faltaba que la dejara embarazada y ya hacemos el día completo.

-¿No querías que la familia Kuchiki tuviera descendencia?,además sólo fué una noche no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros.

Eso sentó a Ichigo como un balde de agua fría.

-Por ahora no daré mi aprobación,pero romperé tu compromiso con Renji,espero que no vuelvas a "dormir" denuevo con él.

-Lo intentaré hermano,gracias-sonrió

Continuará:


	17. Reunión familiar,vive conmigo

Capitulo 17:¿Reunión familiar?,vive conmigo.

Salieron de la empresa soltando aire, y todo el estrés contenido en esa habitación,demasiada tensión junta.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi hermano,él siempre es tan sobreprotector.

-No te preocupes conozco a Byakuya ya hace unos diez años.-sonrió el padre de IChigo.-debo irme a seguir con unos asuntos en la empresa,hijo traela esta noche a cenar a casa,así conocerá a Yuzu y Karin,adiós Rukia.-chan.

Isshin se despidió de ellos conduciendo uno de sus populares coches,los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando,hasta que el pelinaranja rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué hacías tu aqui?

-Llegué al piso de Renji,y me contó todo lo que había hecho Byakuya y que me esperaba en su despacho,me hecho una buena bronca.

-¿No crees que te quería meter en un convento?..creo que ya no será posible-sonrió.

La morena le dió un codazo en la costilla,haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

-¡Serás....!-le miró con ira.

Rukia comenzó a andar a saltitos sonriente y dejandole atrá pelinaranja le cogió del brazo y la metió en su BMV.

-¿A qué viene este especie de secuestro?-frunció el ceño.

Condució unos metros dejando atrás la gran empresa Kuchiki y todo lo que había pasado allí,menos un comentario que ella había dicho.

-Lo que pasó anoche...¿Sólo lo ves como "una noche de pasión"?

-No somos nada...y es verdad que anoche fué algo más que "una noche de pasión" aun así yo estaba prometida cuando eso.-se sonrojó levemente mirando a otro lado.

Él la cogió del mentón de manera traviesa,atrapó sus labios.

-Muy pronto seremos algo.

-EStoy intrigada por saber que tienes en mente.-atrapó esta vez sus labios,mordiendo su labio.

-Pues estoy pensando en secuestrarte¿te importaría?

Ella volvió a sonreir dulcemente.

-Creo que si mi hermano se enterara,acabarías muy mal por senbonsakura.

-¿Otra espaducha?

Ella asintió.

-No le tengo miedo...¿Quieres que vayamos al cine?

-Esta bien,pero después tengo que pasar por el piso de Renji a cambiarme de ropa.

Ichigo se acercó a su oído dulcemente y susurró..

-Vive conmigo..en mi piso.

-Debería pensarmelo..conocer a tu familia ya es mucho es un día¿no crees?,y aun no somos pareja.

-Podré cautivarte

Dió un gran aceleron,los caballos del coche parecieron relinchar y a una velocidad impresionante,desaparecieron entre las calles.

Una chica que pasaba por allí miró algo triste a aquella escena que había visto desde lejos.

-Orihime¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?...¡Claro!,vamos-sonrió

-Siento decirlo Inoue-se acomodó las gafas el chico que las acompañaba-pero Kurosaki se ha enamorado de ella.

Bajó la cabeza aun con esa sonrisa fingida.

-No te preocupes estoy bien..

"_No podrás amarme,como la amas a ella..Kuchiki-san dió un vuelco a nuestra combivencia..y terminaste amandola...sé feliz Kurosaki Ichigo.._"

Continuará:


	18. ¿Y tu madre?

Capitulo 18:¿y tu madre?

En el centro comercial ,donde allí se hayaban los cines el pelinaranja y la morena salían de la mano,él se reía de ella.

-¿No me digas que te dió miedo la pelicula?

Se soltó de su mano y comenzó a andar pasos delante de él y bufando sus mejillas para darse aires de superioridad.

-No digas tonterías¿darme miedo? con quien crees que estas hablando.

La cogió del mentón y sonrió.

-No te traeré más al cine.

-Pues vendré por mi cuenta y con cualquier persona que no seas tú-le sacó la lengua.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Eres muy graciosa-miró su reloj y vió lo tarde que era.-deberíamos ir ya al piso de Renji,se está haciendo tarde y tienes que conocer a mi familia.

Ella asintió,dicho esto se dirigieron al piso del pelirrojo que no le haría mucha gracia verle.

-¡Renji!¿Estas en casa?

-Sí...ya me he enterado de la novedad.

Ambos entraron en aquel piso cerrando detrás de ellos.

-Losiento-susurró la ojiazul.

-No te preocupes,lo sabía..sabía que no me querías..pero¿Qué hace él aqui?-frunció el ceño al verle.

No esperaba que el exnovio de una de sus mejores amigas pudiera caerle tan mal en las pocas veces que le había visto,aun así tenía que hacer un esfuerzo,para no perder los nervios.

-Tengo que ir ha cenar con su familia y ha venido a acompañarme para que me aregle y coja ropa,voy a arreglarme antes de que se haga más tarde-corrió por los pasillos y entrando en su habitación que aun no había estrenado.

Los dos chicos se quedaron fuera mirandose desafiantes,Renji fué el primero en romper el silencio.

-Si le haces daño,te mataré.

-No te preocupes,no le haría daño a mi princesita,es muy especial para mí.

-Espero que sea así,y además ten cuidado con Byakuya no te lo pondrá fácil.

El pelinaranja se rascó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta espero que nos llevemos bien,Renji.

-Se podrá intentar.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-la morena corría por el pasillo poniendose sus zapatos y con una pequeña mochila de ropa en su brazo izquierdo,llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de campana vaqueros y una camiseta verde clara,acompañada de unos zapatos verdes.

-Tan deslumbrante como de costumbre.

-No me hagas la pelota,descerebrado,vamos-le cogió del brazo-¡Nos vemos Renji,vendré a dormir!

-Es..está bien-

Bajaron por el ascensor fueron unos únicos minutos en silencio,después se subieron en su BMV y su motor volvió a relinchar en su arranque.

-Al final no vendrás a vivir conmigo-decía mirando a la carretera

-No..además me tienes demasiadas confianzas.

-Deberías tenermelas tu a mí,princesita.

El camino fué en silencio hasta llegar a un gran duplex, que era la residencia Kurosaki.

-Esta es mi casa.-anunció

Rukia se bajó del coche y la contempló era muy bonita,tenía una sensación acogedora.

-¡¡¡Rukia-chan,bienvenidaaaa!!!!!-gritó Isshin abrazando a la ojiazul muy emocionado.

-Etto..Hola Kurosaki-san-sonrió abiertamente.

IChigo la cogió de la mano pasando de su padre y entrando en la casa,allí sentadas en el sofá esperaban dos chicas,no parecían mayores de edad de unos trece o catorce años,una era rubia vestida con un vestido rosa y una fresa de pasador,la chica de al lado era de pelo negro,llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

-Bienvenido oni-chan-sonrió la rubia.

-Yuzu,Karin ella es Rukia Kuchiki,mi novia.

Si las miradas matasen el pobre Ichigo estaría bajo tierra.

-Esta vez una pez gordo eh hermanito-le dió Karin un codazo-encantada Rukia.

-Es muy guapa oni-chan,encantada Rukia-chan.

La ojiazul hizo una reverencia y sonrió a las dos pequeñas hermanas de Ichigo.

-Es un placer conoceros.-hizo una reverencia muy contenta.

-Venga hijos míos,es hora de cenar.

El ambiente de la cena era muy cálido todos reían y se divertían,aunque algo le preocupaba a la morena y era no ver a la esposa de el padre del pelinaranja..aunque no preguntó ya lo haría después.

-¿Por qué no os quedais a dormir?

-Losiento pero mi hermano se enfadaría más de lo debido,prometo quedarme otro día¿vale Yuzu?

La pequeña rubia algo triste asintió,pero se despidió con una sonrisa,mientras que su hermano y su "amiga" se iban.

-¿Que os parece Rukia kuchiki?

-Perfecta para oni-chan.

-Creo que Yuzu tiene razón.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a subir en el coche,Rukia intrigada decidió preguntarle por aquel detalle que faltaba en su casa.

-Ichigo..¿y tu madre?

El pelinaranja se puso algo tenso,miró el reloj y su mirada se tapó por su flequillo.

-Princesita esos temas..son importantes para mí.

-Lo..siento...

La dejó en la puerta del piso del pelirrojo y se fué a toda velocidad.

-Parecía triste....¡Decidido!...mañana le espiaré

Continuará:


	19. ¡De espia!

Capitulo 19:¡De espía!

La morena decidió seguirle con su coche,como una buena espía para ver esa extraña reacción de mirar el reloj cuando preguntó por su madre,el pelinaranja se dirigía al bar donde días atrás la había salvado del camarero,cerró la puerta de su coche fuertemente y entró en el bar con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Parece cabreado-miró la ojiazul desde su ni-san,cogió de la bolsa de atrás la pequeña mochila de ropa,abrió la cremallera rápidamente y sonrió.Su "bolsa de emergencias" le serviría para pasar desapercibida,como una buena espía.

Dentro del bar Ichigo estaba sentado en la barra,bebiendo como cuando estaba triste por algo.

-Eh tío pareces depresivo¿te ha dejado ese bombón?-preguntó el camarero secando unos vasos con un pañ las miradas matasen,el pobre camarero estaría muerto y jugando al poker con los gusanos.

-Vale,vale no pregunto más-miró a la puerta y sonrió traviesamente.-En el cielo se le ha escapado un ángel-silvó haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

"Parece que no me ha reconocido,¡ja! soy genial para los disfraces"

Llevaba una peluca morena de pelo largo hasta la cintura,una camiseta amarrada al cuello roja,una minifalda muy corta negra y unos tacones de tacón fino sentó en unas mesas cerca del pelinaranja pero a una distancia segura.

-Dime guapa ¿De donde has sacado esa delantera?-se acercó el camarero a su mesa.

"Unos calcetines para hacer más bulto.."

-¿No deberías decirme que deseo tomar?

-Yo te comía enterita.

"Necesitado..."

Ichigo se levantó del taburete dejó el dinero en la barra y salió del bar.

"Es mi oportunidad o le perderé de vista"

-Si fueras más amable con tus clientes me quedaría..que lástima-salió corriendo lo más rápido apoyando bien sus tacones de aguja que le dejaban andar lo mínimo,le buscó con la mirada y se había subido denuevo a su coche,Rukia se subió denuevo y le siguió hasta su piso,donde había subido.

"Como siga así esta noche no pego ojo,¡no no Rukia!¡Eres una espía ahora..animo!"

Estuvo toda la noche alerta por si se le escapaba,por debajo de sus ojos se sombreaban unas púrpuras ojeras,e intentaba no cerrar los ojos,los abrió desmesuradamente cuando le vió salir con un ramos de rosas.

"¡Me está poniendo los cuernos!¡Ya sabía que no era de fiar!..un momento¡No estoy saliendo con él!..bueno vamos a ver quien es su "amiga"

Estaba amaneciendo,y los dos jóvenes volvieron a arrancar sus coches,cada uno a una cierta distancia del otro,no se podía creer adonde llevaba ese ramo de rosas..al cementerio,se bajó detrás de él y le siguió con cautela,se quedó cerca de donde se acababa de agachar.

-Mamá..te he traído unas rosas,espero que te gusten..hoy es el aniversario de cuando moriste..es diecisiete de junio,te hecho de menos me gustaría que me vieras,lo que he crecido..y que conocieras a mi princesita que la quiero con locura.

-Así que era eso-dijo en voz alta.

Ichigo se dió la vuelta viendo a la chica de pelo largo que intentaba disimular agachada en una tumba con las manos en forma de rezo.

"Porfavor tacones no me falleis ahora"-pensaba mientras perdía el equilibrio.

-¿Quien eres tu?te vi en el bar-preguntó intrigado.

Ella no contesto e intentó disimular que lloraba a una tumba.

"Que me caigo,¡malditos tacones!"-se levantó,perdió un poco el equilibrio y sus tacones chocaron contra esa tumba,mientras ella caía para atrás,con todo al descubierto,su peluca se calló y dejó ver sus cabellos por los hombros.

-¡Ay!¡Qué daño!¡Malditos tacones,no me pondre más!!!

-Así que eras tu princesita.-sonrió levemente.

La morena miró hacia arriba e intentó disimular un poco.

-¿Qué haces tu aqui?

-No te hagas la tonta,enana-le extendió el brazo y la levanó-¿Por qué me has seguido?

-Quería saber que te preocupaba.

Se soltó suavemente de su brazo y se agachó a la tumba de su madre y rezó por ella,fué algo que conmovió a Ichigo.

-Masaki..-susurró la ojiazul-un placer conocerla,vendré a visitarla cada año,bueno Ichigo yo me..-la cogió de la cintura y rápidamente la besó.

-Gracias...Rukia..

-Descerebrado..-sonrió ella.

Continuará:


	20. Algo más que antes

Capitulo 20:Algo más que antes

El pelinaranja se puso de espaldas hacia ella,la morena no entendió muy bien lo que hacia pero sonrió al ver como fruncia el ceño,esperando.

-¿Vas a subir o que?

-No estoy inválida ni nada parecido-se agachó y sonrió divertida la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Quieres ponerte denuevo esos tacones?

Se subió rápidamente a su espalda acomodandose en ella.

-Tranquilo,ya me gustaría verte a tí con unos tacones de aguja,con una peluca y todo maquillado-se lo imaginó por unos segundos y comenzó a reirse al imaginarselo.

-Adiós mamá,volveré a visitarte..el próximo año.

Se despidieron de Masaki que parecía sonreir desde su lápida,dando gracias porque su hijo hubiera encontrado a la persona que le hacía sonreir,el día se hizo más soleado y radiante.

-¿Quieres venirte un rato a mi piso?,princesita-sonrió.

-Está bien,creo que el otro día me deje un vestido allí.

-¿Vamos en mi coche?-la dejo en el suelo contemplando el BMV del pelinaranja.

-Yo te sigo,allí esta mi nisan.

-Entonces allí nos vemos.

Se despidieron en unos instantes,cuando escuchó su coche rugir y tirar hacia adelante,corrió hacia el suyo que estaba unos metros detrás,se subió y le siguió aunque le molestaba conducir sin zapatos..un momento¿Donde los había dejado?,comenzó a inspeccionar precavida el coche mientras seguía conduciendo,pero no estaba.

"¿Me los habré dejado en el cementerio?"

Soltó una leve risotada.

-Bueno por lo menos algun fantasma los aprovecherá mas que yo,iban directos a la basura.

Al cabo de una media hora llegó al piso donde Ichigo le esperaba en la puerta,la volvió a subir a su espalda,no dijeron nada en ese trayecto,él saco de su bolsillo las llaves y cuando abrió la puerta las tiró hacia la mesa de la entrada.

-Bienvenida a tu hogar.

-Yo diría al piso de la pasión,tengo muchos recuerdos "calientes" de aqui.

-¿Por qué será?-se hizo el despistado.

La ojiazul entró hasta su antigua habitación en uno de los cajones había un vestido morado,que se olvidó aquella vez que se fué con Renji,comenzó a bajarse la cremallera.

-Ichigo¿me ayudas con la cremallera?

Como un rayo el pelinaranja estaba detrás de ella bajandole la cremallera y dejando ver su espalda perfecta blanca como la nieve.

-Gracias-le miró-ya puedes irte.

-No me voy a asustar por lo que vea-se acerca más a ella-hemos hecho el amor.

-Fué una noche loca de pasión-dejó caer el vestido buscando el otro que no podía encontrar ya que su amigo lo había escondido.

-¿Podríamos repetir?-la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a acomodarla en la cama.

Comenzó a quitar el sostén de la morena con suma rapidez la deseaba demasiado,y aunque ella no lo demostrara tanto demostraba como él,sabía que se había enamorado de él.

-Siempre termino a tu merced.-susurró Rukia.

-Prefiero que sea así,me gusta amarte,desearte,compartir mi tentacion por tí.

La penetró de forma más rapida que la primera vez,la ojiazul dió un respingo de dolor pero al cabo de unos minutos se le pasó dando paso al placer,que terminó en un gran grito de placer.

-Te amo idiota.

-Lo sé princesita..yo tambien te amo.

Después de haber descansado unos minutos el chico se dirigió al sillón se tumbó cansado,y encendió la televisión,ella se acercó con una camiseta blanca de él y se acurrucó a su lado.

-¿No estas cansada?

-Lo estoy,pero prefiero estar aqui contigo,que sola en la cama.

Ichigo le besó el pelo,hablaron animadamente durando un buen rato,sobre cualquier tema,noticias,música..hasta que se atrevió a preguntar algo.

-Rukia..gracias por haberme seguido,me gustaría que reconsideraras vivir conmigo,me encanta estar a tu lado,te lo pido como un favor¿vale?..¿Rukia?-no obtuvo respuesta.

Se dió cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida y no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

"Bueno por lo menos soy algo más en tu corazón que un pervertido que se enamoró apasionadamente de tí"

Continuará:


	21. Compartir piso

Capitulo 21:Compartir piso

Al cabo de unas horas,la morena comenzó a despertar,se encontró sola en el sofá,miró a todos lados pero parecía haber salido.

-¿Dónde habrá ido?-salió al balcón,puso sus manos en la barandilla mientras su pelo se movía con la brisa de aquella tarde.

El pelinaranja acababa de llegar a la oficina Kuchiki,todos le reverenciaba al verle entrar por aquel largo pasillo.

-¿Dónde está Byakuya?

-El señor Kuchiki,está en su despacho,pero no puede entrar sin una cita previa-se puso delante de ella una menuda empleada ,Ichigo la quitó de en medio y sin hacerle ningún caso entró en el despacho de Byakuya sin avisar.

-¿Kurosaki que haces aquí?

-He venido ha hablar contigo-se sentó enfrente de él muy seriamente.

El hermano mayor de la ojiazul se levantó de su silla y comenzó a andar por la habitación,interesado por lo que quería decirle.

-Te escucho,y por tu cara tiene que ver con mi hermana.

-Quiero pedirte que le des permiso para que se venga a vivir conmigo,estoy enamorado de Rukia y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

El moreno dió un golpe a la mesa y como era de esperar parecía enfadado.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerla feliz?porque te hayas acostado con ella una vez,no puedes tenerla como tu juguete.

Esta vez el enfadado parecía Ichigo y le tocó su turno de darle un golpe a la mesa que resaltó un poco a Byakuya.

-Para tu información me acabo de acostar con ella,no sabrías lo que haces teniendola como una muñeca de porcelana.

Eso sentó a Byakuya como un balde de agua fría¿Se había acostado denuevo con su hermana?¿y se lo decía tan pancho?

-¿Qué intentas decirme Kurosaki?¿Qué es buena en la cama? ¿Por eso quieres que viva contigo? me niego en rotundo no pienso dejar que destruyas su vida.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía¿que su princesita era juguete?para nada,cogió al Kuchiki de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien Kuchiki Byakuya,sólo he venido a que me dieras tu permiso,te he dicho que amo a tu hermana¿Esque no lo entiendes?

-¿Cómo sé que la amas?

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo posible,hasta en un futuro casarme con ella.

Byakuya le miró a los ojos,nunca había visto a un chico tan decidido y menos por su hermana,ni el propio Renji que sabía que la amaba,nunca había actuado así se sorprendió soltó de su agarre.

-Escúchame Kurosaki,no te trataré como mi cuñado y si le haces daño te juro que te mataré.

El pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír con la más de las radiantes sonrisas,podía estar con ella,salió de allí rápidamente sin despedirse.

-Este chico me ha dado bastantes problemas-suspira-pero..no parece mal chico.

En un edificio de pisos Renji habría la puerta con cara de sueño y sorprendido de verle en su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido por las cosas de Rukia,no me digas nada,tengo el permiso de Byakuya-entró en la habitación y en unos cuantos viajes cargo todas sus cosas en su coche,el pelirrojo aun estaba sorprendido,lo que él nunca había conseguido,lo había hecho él,ese chico de pelo naranja.

-Espero que la cuides.

-¿Si no me mataras?-dijo en torno burlón-ya me lo ha dicho mi "cuñadito",porcierto Renji,puedes venir a verla cuando quieras.

Renji se quedó sorprendido y sonrió.

-Gracias Ichigo.

-Nos vemos Renji.

Denuevo en el piso del pelinaranja,la morena estaba sentada en el sofá viendo un programa para niños llamado "Los Chappys" mientras comía unas fresas con ó el sonido de las llaves y la puerta abrirse,se quedó sorprendida al ver todas sus cosas en la entrada.

-¿Qué está pasando aqui?-frunció el ceño ella.

Ichigo se acercó a ella,lamió sus labios donde aun tenía restos de nata y sonrió,ella seguía sin comprender.

-He ido a hablar con Byakuya,me ha dado permiso para que vivamos juntos.

-¿En serio?..Byakuya dijo eso.

Él asintió y la cogió por la cintura.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

La ojiazul sonrió,pero comenzó a hablar en un tono meloso.

-¿Vivir con Kurosaki-kun será una aventura?que mieeeedo.

-Muy graciosa,pero que conste..-se acercó denuevo a sus labios rozandolos mientras hablaba-que..siempre amaré a mi princesita.

-Espero que así sea,si no te tiro por el balcón-comenzó a reirse.

La tumbó en el sofá y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Serías capaz..?

Ella sólo sonrió.

-Pues yo tambien soy capaz de otras cosas...-metió sus manos por debajo de aquella larga camisa blanca suya mientras la besaba con pasión.

"Esto será una tentación....."

Continuará:


	22. Funny Day!

Capitulo 22:Funny Day!

El pelinaranja no dejaba los labios de la morena,le encantaban y más que ahora la tenía las veinticuatro horas del día ¡Rukia para todo!,se alejó un poco de él y respiró agitadamente.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos?

La miró con intriga y la sentó en sus piernas cogida por la cintura.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-¿Te gusta el parque de atracciones?

Sonrió al imaginarsela como una niña pequeña corriendo para todas las atracciones.

-Esta bien¿Quieres que vayamos solos peque?

-¿Cómo que peque?-le miró con mala cara,se levantó con los puños cerrados y un poco malhumorada.

Ichigo salió detrás de ella,la cogió del brazo,le dió la vuelta y la abrazó.

-Vamos no te enfades,lo digo porque te imagino como una niña pequeña,princesita.

Le sacó la lengua y le miró divertida.

-¿Podrían venir con nosotros Renji y mi hermano?

-¿Estas loca?,así nos fastidiarían el día-frunció el ceño.

No le había hecho ningun caso,la morena ya estaba llamando por teléfono a su hermano y su amigo,que vendrían a los pocos minutos.

-Gracias por contar con mi opinión,enana.

-Vamos a vestirnos,idiota mi hermano se enfadará si nos vé así.-la cogió en brazos y besó su clavícula con dulzura haciendo que ella suspirara.

-Aun nos da tiempo..a pasarlo bien-sonrió divertidamente.

Rukia saltó de sus brazos y le tiró un beso.

-Te quedarás con las ganas,voy a vestirme.

-Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra-susurró malhumorado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Ichigo se levantó ya vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa con los faldones fuera a abrir la puerta,donde veía a su "cuñadito" y Renji.

-Pasad Rukia aun se está vistiendo.-les ofreció asiento en el salón.

Byakuya lo observó detalladamente hasta que se dió cuenta de "algo" entre el sofá,las cogió y las miró eran..unas preciosas braguitas de ¡Chappy!

-¿Qué significa esto Kurosaki?

El joven tragó saliva,quitandole las braguitas de las manos y escondiendolas entre sus manos.

-Cosas de tu hermana jeje..em..¡Enana te queda mucho!?

-¡Voy idiota,me estoy peinando!-gritó desde dentro.

-Una buena convivencia,os llevais de perlas-le miró de reojo el pelirrojo sentandose en el otro sofá.

Ichigó asintió,a los pocos minutos salió la morena con unos vaqueros ajustados,una camiseta de manga corta con un chaleco y unas botas altas,¡estaba monísima!

-¡Hola Byakuya,Renji!¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos..Rukia estas preciosa.

-Gracias Renji.-sonrió.

"Gracias Renji.. bla bla bla ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta?si este pelirrojo está deseando pasar el día con ella..*suspiro* será un día muuy largo"-pensó el pelinaranja.

Se dividieron en los coches del pelinaranja y el pelirrojo,aparcaron cerca de la entrada y entraron en TsukiLanD,el nuevo parque de atracciones,pagaron las entradas y de momento entraron,Rukia estaba muy emocionada cogió de la mano a Ichigo y le llevaba a las atracciones.

-Vamos a subirnos ahí-señaló a un tiovivo con formas de conejitos y caballos.

-Nosotros os esperamos aqui¿verdad Byakuya?-sonrió Renji

Él asintió.

Arrastró al pelinaranja que se subió en un caballo,estaba más rojo..que le hacía la competencia al pelo de Renji,mientras que ella estaba muy feliz encima de un Chappy disfrazado de bajaron era el turno del pelirrojo,le tocaba elegir atracción.

-Espero que os prepareis para esto vamos a subir...¡A la montaña rusa!

-Buena elección.-subieron en parejas,la atracción comenzó a salir a toda velocidad,la morena se escurría por el asiento,Ichigo la tenía que sujetar entre sus brazos,el serio de Byakuya lo mataba con la mirada.

"Si las miradas matasen.."

-¡Ha estado genial!

-Pero si casi te matas.

-¿Ah si?-se hizo la tonta.

Unos algodones de azúcar y helados llamaron la atención de la ojiazul que los disgustó con una sonrisa en sus cogió a Ichigo del brazo llevándolo a la casa de los espejos,donde entraron todos puso delante de uno que la hacía más alta.

-¡Soy alta!

-El espejo engaña,tu siempre serás enana-se ganó un puñetazo de la malhumorada chica.

-Salgamos de aquí..ahora me toca a mí-habló Byakuya mirando a todos penetrantemente,se subieron en unos vagones,les dieron unas pistolas de luz roja y unas gafas,iban matando hermano de Rukia llevaba la delantera,el pelinaranja se lo tomó a reto y empezó a pelear con los "bichos" disparandoles con mucha rapidez,los dos amigos de la infancia les miraban haciendo como si no les conocieran...

-Al final los dos han quedado empate.

-Son muy orgullosos.

Sus miradas hechaban fuego parecía leerse en ellas "A la próxima te ganaré".

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi antes de que sea el "momento tsukiland"..que os parece subir allí arriba-señaló hacia una gran torre con una luna en el alto del todo-parece haber buenas vistas.

-Por una vez tienes razón "cuñadito"-le miró Byakuya con media sonrisa por su última palabra.

La morena se sentó en la barandilla en lo más alto,agarrada por el pelinaranja por la cintura.

-Es genial..

-Creo que he acertado¿Te gustan las alturas?

Ella asintió.

-Si..me gusta como se vé lo de abajo tan confuso y precioso..

El sol se ocultaba delante de ellos,aquel momento que hacían en el parque de atracciones iba a empezar.

-Creo que esto tambien te gustará.

Cuando el sol hubo desaparecido del todo y ya todo era oscuridad,la luna nueva salió delante de ellos,tan brillante..a continuación las fuentes del parque,hecharon agua de diferentes colores hacia ella,y con las estrellas parecía que brillaba,era un gran momento espectacular,como un sueño.

-Es increíble.

-Tienes buen gusto Ichigo-le dió en el hombro Renji.

El móvil de IChigo comenzó a sonar,quitó a Rukia de la barandilla y la dejo en ese lugar apartandose con el móvil en la oreja del grupo.

-Byakuya¿Crees que a estos dos les irá bien?

-Dos orgullosos,pueden odiarse pero no dejar de amarse...

-¿Si?..-respondió al móvil lejos de ellos-¡Cuanto tiempo!..¿En serio harías eso por mi?..esta bien esta semana iré a buscarte,nos vemos Sachiko.

Continuará:


	23. Dormir en familia

Capitulo 23:Dormir en familia.

Al día siguiente,el pelinaranja hacía su maleta con suma rapidez.

-¿Ichigo? mm¿Adonde vas?-decía soñolienta al lado de él.

-Tengo que irme de viaje de negocios una semana,vístete no quiero que te quedes sola,te quedarás con Yuzu y Karin que tenía muchas ganas de verte.-cerró la cremallera de la maleta,dejandola a un lado e intentando despertar a la ojiazul con algunos besos y cariciar que la hacían sonreir.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-le preguntó ella.

-Me llamaron ayer en Tsukiland,no quería estropearte el día diciendotelo,vamos vístete.

Le hizo caso y comenzó a vestirse de forma lenta,buscando su ropa,y preparando su pequeña mochila para irse a casa de sus cuñó las escaleras subió al BMV,aunque le parecía algo extraño,¿tanta prisa?¿Por qué?,sabía que si le preguntaba diría por "cosas de la empresa de mi padre",así que no le dijo nada.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo él.

En la puerta de la casa las dos hermanas salían muy contentas a recibir a Rukia,tenían muchas cosas que contar,jugar,pasarlo bien.

-Bievenida Rukia-chan-saludó a Yuzu.

-Hola-

-Me tengo que ir ya-le dió un suave beso en los labios-no pongas esa cara,volveré pronto.

La morena no dijo nada,se bajó del coche y se despidió con la mano de él que desaparecía por la carretera a gran velocidad.

-Vamos Rukia,te vamos a enseñar la habitación de Ichi-nii.

Ambas hermanas la cogían de los brazos muy contentas,se pararon en la segunda planta en una habitación con un quince colgado,abrió cautelosa la puerta,vió el cuarto,era como cualquier cuarto de chico,pero le llamó la atención la guitarra que había en una esquina.

-¿Sabe tocar la guitarra?

-Si,cuando estaba en el instituto la tocaba mucho,pero ya apenas la toca.-dijo Karin.

Se respiraba un aire agradable en aquella habitación aunque si se fijaba bien,se podía notar algunas veces soledad y en otras ocasiones tristeza,como siempre su mundo había llovido en años.

-Ven Rukia-chan mira que mono-le enseñó un peluche con forma de leoncito con una flor rosa en una oreja.

-Es un peluche viejo,Yuzu.-le dijo su hermana.

-¡No digas eso de Bostaf!

-Huele a quemado...

Un pequeño silencio hubo entre ellas hasta que la rubia corría por las escaleras.

-¡La cena!

-Espera que te ayudo,Rukia puedes quedarte aquí demientras.

Se quedó sola a los pocos segundos,vió al peluche en el suelo y lo cogió entre sus brazos.

-Yo te pondría un nombre más sencillo mmm como Kon.-lo dejó en una estantería con los demás peluches,siguió mirando la casa era un lugar muy animado para vivir,bajó las escaleras y en el salón vió un gran poster donde ponía "Masaki 4ever".

-Masaki...

-Así es ella era mi esposa.

La ojiazul se dió la vuelta y saludó con la mirada a Isshin que acababa de llegar.

-Hola Kurosaki-san-hizo una pausa-¿Qué negocios tiene que hacer su hijo?

-No se a qué te refieres Rukia-chan,acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios,no hay ninguno más a la vista.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras pensaba en el pelinaranja.¿Dónde estaba?¿Por qué la había mentido?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No...creo que me iré con mi hermano.

-¡No!Quédate por favor,veremos una pelicula y podrás dormir con Yuzu y Karin que te quieren mucho.

-....Está bien...

La cena estaba lista,se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar animadamente,unos comentarios del mayor Kurosaki,Karin llevandole la contraria y Yuzu intentando callarles mientras que ella intentaba sonreir.

-Esta todo muy rico Yuzu.

-Me alegro que te guste-sonrió con dulzura.

¡Fué un éxito de cena!,Rukia ayudó sin el consentimiento de la pequeña fregar los platos,se pusieron los pijamas y comenzaron a luchar con las almohadas,La morena había caído en la cama,ellas se reían.A continuación una pelicula romanticas.

-Podías haber puesto una de terror

-¡Joo!ya sabes que me dan miedo Karin-Chan¿Te gusta Rukia?-vió que de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas- ¿Ru..kia-chan?

-No os preocupeis,se me ha metido algo en el ojo,vamos a dormir es tarde.

La escena de la pelicula le hizo acordarse denuevo de él,en ella aparecía una chica enamorada que no quería admitirlo,se resistía a él,y ese chico rubio que le encantaba verla en una vergonzosa situación,la deseaba,se podía notar en su forma de actuar aquella palabras que dijo "Tu siempre serás mi princesita",le llegaron al corazón..La noche volvió a caer en ellos,se levantó de la cama y entró en la habitación de Ichigo,le hechó un rápido vistazo.

-Por tu culpa me siento mal..imbécil-susurró se acercó a la ventana y miró las estrellas que brillaban como luceros,ni le llamaban la atención,estaba más absorta en el ¿Por qué? que en otra cosa..

"Será mejor que deje de pensar..voy a dormir"-volvió a su habitación,se tumbó entre las dos hermanas Kurosaki y las abrazó tiernamente,todos sus sueños giraban de forma negativa...y la hacían sentir dolor y tristeza...

"Me gustaría ser una mensajera de la muerte,para no enamorarme de mis víctimas,para no llorar y cumplir mis deberes...no quiero llorar..."

Continuará:


	24. Confusión

Capitulo 24:Confusión

La semana que había prometido el pelinaranja,había pasado rápidamente,ya era el día en el que tenía que las noches le esperaba en la entrada,sentada en los escalones,con las manos en sus mejillas pero sin ningun éxito,era verdad que era un pervertido,pero se había acostumbrado mucho a él,le gusta estar con él...

-Rukia-chan aquí hace frío,Ichi-nii estará a punto de llegar,espérale dentro.

-No te preocupes Yuzu,estoy bien aquí-sonrió-le esperaré un poco más.

Al cabo de unos minutos,una manta cayó por su espalda,dió un pequeño respingo,pero le reconfortó aquel calor.

-Vamos Yuzu,no te resfries Rukia-chan-le guiñó un ojo Karin.

Se lo agradeció profundamente y siguió esperando,se levantó abrió la verja y se asomó,unos focos de coche la deslumbraron,parecía su matrícula aunque se quedó algo alejada del coche al ver que venía acompañado de una chica de pelo largo moreno y ojos marrones escondió en una esquina.

-¡Por fin llegamos!-dijo la chica estirandose-han sido muchas horas de viaje.

-Normal tuve que ir a por tí a Takayama,está lejos de Tokyo.

Le abrazó amistosamente.

-No pongas esa cara,ya arreglamos los preparativos de todo,la sorprenderemos.

"¿Sorprenderme?..lo sabía..¡Me ha puesto los cuernos!!,el muy imbécil.."

Parecía enfadada se aferró a aquella esquina,se tapó con la manta y se abrazó sobre si misma.

"¡Qué estupida soy..!"

-La verdad esque me sorprendió tu llamada Sachi,hacía años.

-Desde el instituto.

No podía seguir escuchando,corrió hacia la casa de los Kurosaki pero por un descuido cayó al suelo y el pelinaranja la vió.

-¿Rukia?..¿Qué haces en la calle?-iba a extenderle su mano,pero ella se negó,se levantó sola.

-¡No me toques!,vete con ella-salió corriendo,pero él aun confuso por lo que había dicho la alcanzo y la cogió del brazo haciendo que se cayera la manta y se viera su pijama que no era muy tapado.-¡Suéltame!

-No pienses mal princesita,ella me ayudó con el viaje.

-¡Mentiroso!,tu padre me dijo que no había ningun viaje de negocios¡Te odio!-se soltó como pudo y le dió un tortazo,en el trauma del pobre Ichigo ella salió corriendo hacia la casa.

La morena se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro,él la miró y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Creo que lo ha entendido mal y eso que tu le ibas a proponer matrimonio.

-Tengo que hablar con ella,vamos Sachiko-la cogió de la mano,cerró su BMV y entró en la casa donde la atmósfera no era muy buena,todos les miraban de reojo.

-¿No hay un bienvenido?

-¡¡¡Qué le has hecho a Rukia-chan!!!¡¡Esta llorando la pobre,maldito seas!!!-su padre le dió una patada de las suyas que le tiró al suelo.

Era su hermano y tambien su hijo para los familiares Kurosaki,aun así la pequeña ojiazul había encantado a la familia,no quería que sufriera por culpa de su pelinaranja familiar.

-¡Cuanto tiempo Isshin!-dijo Sachiko detrás de él pobre Ichigo.

El cabeza de familia miró a la chica y comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de ellos.

-Sachiko Ogawa¡Cuanto tiempo!-la cogió de las manos feliz.

-¿La pequeña Sachi?

-Ah ella es la chica que siempre se subía a la espalda de Ichi-nii cuando era más pequeño,recuerdo que cuando papá nos recogía de la guardería,venía con ella a la espalda.

El joven pelinaranja aprovechando que su familia estaba distraída con la recien llegada,subió las escaleras sigilosamente,se asomó un poco por la puerta de la habitación de Yuzu y Karin,allí la vió sus manos tapaban su cara,parecía triste y bastante afligida,se acercó a ella sigilosamente y puso su mano en sus rodilla,ella levantó la cabeza,pudo ver sus lágrimas,nunca la había visto así.

-Escúchame por favor-susurró tranquilamente.

-No tengo nada que escuchar,me voy a casa-cogió su maleta pero el pelinaranja le interrumpió el paso.-Dejame por favor.

La abrazó con ternura y la acorraló en la pared,la besó dulcemente.

-Sachiko es una compañera de mi antiguo instituto ella me ayudó a preparar esto.-se arrodilló y sacó un anillo de oro blanco.

Se quedó sorprendida,llevandose las manos a la boca.

"Así que no..¿me estaba poniendo los cuernos?..pero aun así.."

-Lo Siento Ichigo,pero aun no te conozco lo suficiente como para comprometerme contigo.

El pelinaranja intento reaccionar lo mejor posible,le estaban diciendo que no a su preposición,era duro aun así..

-Lo...entiendo aun así-la cogió de la cintura-haré que me conozcas más..no me rendiré hasta que seas mi esposa.

"Una confusión,sentimientos que se rompen..todo puede venir y tan fácil irse,aun así este amor no será así"

-Sien..to haber dudado de tí..

-Ssh..yo tambien te hechaba de menos-le besó la coronilla-muchísimo de menos

Continuará:


	25. ¿Regalo especial?

Capitulo 25:¿Un regalo especial?

La morena y el pelinaranja se despidió animadamente de la familia Kurosaki que no querían que se fueran,les ayudaron con la maleta de Rukia.

-Lástima que te vayas tan pronto,Rukia-chan-dijo tristemente Yuzu.

-Te prometo que vendré pronto,no duraré mucho con tu hermano así que vendré de ocupa a tu casa-le guiñó un ojo

-¡Eh!¿Qué has dicho enana?-preguntó ofendido Ichigo mirandola de reojo.

La chica le sacó la lengua y él la besó en ese momento.

-¡Aquí delante nooo!!!-gritó la rubia tapandose los ojos.

-Bueno nos vamos,Sachi¿lo tienes ahí?

Ella asintió entró dentro y le trajo una caja mediana con un papel de regalo de lunas y entrellas muy hermoso que coincidia con la ojiazul.

-Gracias,para la semana que viene te llamo,y a mi habitación no entres.

-¡Entendido sargento!-le dijo divertida.

Después de aquella animada despedida se subieron al BMV de camino a casa.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con "Sachi" eh?

-¿Estas celosa Ruk?

-Por supuesto que sí..un momento desde cuando me dices Ruk.

-No sé me dió el punto,tengo un regalo especial para tí,cuando lleguemos te lo doy.

Aparcaron en el garaje y por el ascensor Rukia estaba muy intrigada por saber que regalo sería..¿un traje provocativo?..no Ichigo era más de sin ropa..¿un test de embarazo?,para que si no estaba embarazada,¿un cura en miniatura? todavía no existen a domicilo,pensaba divertida mirando sus pensamientos de forma cómica.

-Por fin en casa.

-¿Cuál es mi regalo?..¡Dime,dime!

Le enseñó el paquete pero cuando fué a darselo se lo quitó.

-¡Dámelo!

-Pídelo de forma "educada".

La ojiazul suspiro puso cara " de pillina" y se acercó a él de forma sexy,le cogió del mentón y le lamió la comisura de los labios,dandole un apasionado beso.

-¿Me das mi regalo?

-Toma,pero llevo una semana teniendo sueño pornográficos contigo-sonrió divertidamente.

-Pobre Kurosaki-kun-dijo sin darle importancia.-se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado,cuando quitó el papel abrió la tapa se quedó sorprendida al ver una pequeña bolita blanca muuuy blandita,con largas orejas-¡¡¡Un chappy!!!!!¡¡¡Kawaaiii!!-lo sacó de la caja con dulzura y lo abrazó.

"Que suerte tiene el estúpido conejo"-pensó el pelinaranja quitandose la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Muchas gracias,Ichigo-lo dejó en el suelo y se acercó a su tentación humana dándole un corto beso.

-Acabo de acordarme de que..-sacó de su bolsillo unas braguitas suyas-se me olvidó dartelas.

Rukia cogió un cojín y le dió con él¿¿Llevaba prendas suyas escondidas??

-¡¡Qué haces tu con eso!!

-Una larga historia pero ya que estamos en casa..tu y yo...

-Y Chappy-le corrigió.

Ichigo dió un largo suspiro y le sonrió abrazandola por la cintura.

-Decía que..nadie puede molestarnos ahora que estamos en casa..además tengo muchas ganas..de hacer el amor contigo-le susurró al oído.

_Ding Dong.._

-Vaya que lástima estan tocando a la puerta-se quitó su mano de la cintura-voy a abrir.

La morena abrió la puerta encontrandose con Ishida y Renji muy animados y con unas cervezas en las manos

-Ishida..Renji.

Cerró la puerta trás de ellos,pero Ichigo parecía malhumorado,matando con la mirada al pobre Ishida que se acomodaba cada dos por tres las gafas y al pelirrojo aunque intentaba contenerse porque sabía que era el mejor amigo de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada importante,un corte de pasión-se rió de él.

El pelinaranja la miró de reojo como con un "cuando se vayan no te escapas".

-¿Con qué..un corte de pasión eh?-frunció el ceño aunque intentaba sonreir-si que vais rápidos.

-¿A que habeis venido?-dijo Ichigo hechandose en el sofá malhumorado y sin dejar de mirar a Rukia.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas Kurosaki?,hoy había futbol y lo veríamos en tu casa.

-No es el mejor día,iros a casa de Chad,él estará sólo.

Los dos amigos parecieron acomodarse sin hacer caso al pelinaranja,y eso le molestó muchísimo,tirando todo lo de la mesa.

-¡¡¿Es que no entendeis que llevo una semana sin ver a "mi novia"?!! y quiero hechar un polvo con ella par de imbéciles!

Los dos presente,y incluyendo a Rukia se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos¡Que hagais mucho ejercicio!-dijo nerviosamente Renji,saliendo los dos rápidamente de la casa.

El piso quedó en silencio la ojiazul cogió a Chappy,poniendoselo en la cabeza,mientras que recogía las cosas.

-Rukia ¿por qué no vamos?...intentó formular la pregunta.

-No..estas castigado sin sexo.

-¡Que bien!-se dirigió a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Continuará:


	26. Excusas denegadas

Capitulo 26:Excusas denegadas

El portazo hizo que el pequeño Chappy,se metiera dentro de la camiseta de la morena,sólo asomando su carita blanca y sus largas orejas.

-Parece que se ha enfadado¿verdad Chappy?-miró a su pequeño conejo que movía las orejas en señal de asentimiento-creo que la noche acabará en mi contra.-dió un largo suspiro y se levantó del sofá hiendo para la habitación del malhumorando pelinaranja,tocó a la puerta-venga Ichigo no te pongas así.

-¡Déjame en paz!,hasta que no lo hagamos dormirás en el sofá.

Rukia enarcó una ceja ante su comentario y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo señor "sexo sin fronteras"!-le sacó la lengua,fué a su antigua habitación dejando a Chappy en la cama durante unos minutos mientras que ella se ponía un pijama de pequeños chappys blancos y color celeste,además de dos coletitas en el pelo-Vamos-le dijo al conejito que se tiró a los brazos de su dueña,fueron denuevo al salón y allí la morena se tapó con una manta fina.-¡Qué frío hace desde que estamos en otoño!-puso una pelicula que había en la televisión aunque no le agradó mucho,aquella protagonista estaba en su misma situación,su novio era como Ichigo,al final de la pelicula aquella chica cayó en las redes de su novio.

"Seguramente que termine yo igual"-se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y él salir malhumorado,la ojiazul dejó al conejito en el suelo,estaba tumbada e Ichigo se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes con esa mirada?

-¿Yo? intentar hacer el amor con mi novia.

Se tumbó encima de ella cogiendola de los brazos y quitandole la manta además el pantalón.

-¡Estate quieto,estas castigado!¡Eres un obseso!-le dijo enfadada aunque a la vez divertida.

-Dime por qué no quieres y si lo entiendo pararé.

Hubo unos minutos en silencio y ella le miró directamente a los ojos poniendo cara de adolorida.

-Tengo el periodo.

-Ya claro..

-Estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza.

-Eso se remedia.

Atrapó sus labios de forma salvaje haciendo que sus lenguas bailaran en un ritmo desenfrenado,le comenzó a quitar sus braguitas lentamente.

-No..he dicho que no-frunció el ceño ella-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas?

-Porque..me encanta besarte-la besa denuevo mordiendo su labio inferior-me encanta tocarte-metía sus manos por la blusa de Rukia haciendo que diera algunos suspiros aunque intentaba acallarlos cerrando la boca-me encanta estar dentro de tí-le penetró de forma lenta estando dentro de ella sin moverse,haciendo que se agarrara en el sillón fuertemente y gimiendo de placer.

-Estas loco.-se reía levemente.

-Claro loco por tí..entonces ¿lo hacemos?

La ojiazul le miró de reojo y señaló hacia su intimidad.

-Creo que lo has hecho en contra de mi voluntad.

-Mucho más divertido-sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella,besandola y quitandole la blusa-te quiero anti-sexista.

Dió un largo gemido de placer y le miró.

-Te quiero..obseso,parece..que el..castigo se ha anulado..

La besó denuevo,y lamió la comisura de sus labios.

-Esta noche tus excusas seran denegadas.

-Tanto sexo nubla la vista.-se rió incorporandose tocando su pelo y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja,haciendo que gruñiera y suspirara.

El ritmo aumentaba y cada vez se acercaban más al climax,Rukia fué la primera en gritar el nombre de Ichigo,los pocos minutos después fué él gritando el suyo,cayeron los dos tumbados en el sofá.

-¿Ves que no es tan malo?..te hechaba de menos.-le dió un beso en el su pelo moreno.

-Si me encanta,pero no quiero ser una adicta a tí...por cierto Ichigo.....

La miró sin saber que quería,se abrazó a él y le miró sonriente.

-Que si.

-¿Que sí que?

Rukia frunció el ceño y le dió un puñetazo.

-Que te quiero soportar todos los días de mi vida.

-¿Entonces te casas conmigo?-la miró ilusionado.

Ella asintió y se puso la manta alrededor de su cuerpo,antes de levantarse.

-Si lo llego a saber cuando te conocí hubiera intentado 78 horas de sexo sin parar.

-Anda duerme un poco,esta noche estas muy pervertido hoy-le dió un corto beso y cogió a Chappy en sus brazos,no había sido como cualquier proposición de matrimonio,esta había sido de una forma..."más divertida",aun así le hacía feliz,pasar toda su vida con él,sería más bien como una aventura,que le iba a hacer por haberse enamorado de un chico pelinaranja que la deseaba demasiado.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A darme un baño antes de acostarme.

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?

-Me lo podía haber propuesto antes,pero esque Chappy ha insistido,y como es su primer día conmigo pues no le puedo decir que no.

Ichigo le miró malhumorado y le tiró un cojín,ella lo esquivó y le sacó la lengua.

-Yo tambien te quiero-le guiñó un ojo.

Continuará:

Yo:Ichigo en este cap te has vuelto más perver,lo que hace estar sin Rukia una semana u.u

Rukia:Estaba necesitado =)

Ichigo: ¬¬ claro tendré que aprovechar que tengo a la enana para mí.

Rukia:¡Cómo que enana! =O

Yo:Venga calmaos n_nU ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo chicos?

Rukia:Pues pasaran unas semanas y puede que me quede embarazada.

Ichigo:¿En serio? =O

Rukia: No lo sé,yo no escribo el fan fic.

Yo:¿Qué habrá antes boda o baby?lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de...**compartir piso contigo es una tentación. =D**


	27. Reglas,problemas¿Y que mas?

Capitulo 27:Reglas,dolor ¿Y qué más?

La morena comenzó a meterse en la bañera,el agua se salía un poco de ella,aunque estaba en un agua consideráblemente agradable,cerró los ojos y se relajó durante unos chapoteo hizo que abriera los ojos,el pequeño chappy estaba agarrado de la barandilla de la bañera disfrutando del baño.

-¿A ti tambien te gustan los baños calientes?

El pequeño Chappy parecía bastante contento,volvió a cerrar los ojos y relajarse tranquilamente en aquel baño,escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos chapoteados de Chappy corriendo por los pasillos del piso,el pelinaranja se metió cautelosamente en la bañera,Rukia abrió los ojos y le miró sonriente acercandose a él.

-Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya¿verdad?

-No lo sabes bien-la besó dulcemente.

La mañana siguiente empezó muy movidita,el móvil de Rukia comenzó a sonar,algo soñolienta.

-Mmm..¿Sí..?¿Quién...?...hermano...¡LoSiento ahora mismo voy!

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente,poniendose unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde pistacho.

-¿Adonde vas princesita?-abrió los ojos Ichigo aun tumbado en la cama.

-Tengo una reunión muy importante,con los miembros de mi familia,volveré lo más pronto posible-le dió un corto beso,cogió su bolso y salió corriendo,se subió en su coche y se dirigió a la empresa familiar donde Byakuya le esperaba algo malhumorado.

-Te has retrasado.

-Losiento se me había pasado completamente¿Qué quereís decirme?

-Entremos-la llevó hasta una sala donde había una larga mesa con las personas más importantes de la familia además de los dos hermanos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Rukia...sabemos perfectamente que te vas a casar con el hijo de Isshin,por eso queremos dejarte claros unos puntos.

"Genial unas reglas prematrimoniales"

-Como familia de la alta aristocracia que somos,debes llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Byakuya empezó a carraspear hasta ese tema,los demás presentes cambiaron de hoja rápidamente.

-Y tampoco estaría bien visto que te quedaras embarazada.

-Está bien,está bien,lo sé perfectamente-se llevó una mano a la cabeza ante aquellas "reglas" como ellos las llamaban,salió de allí,esa mañana se sentía algo indispuesta estaba bastante cansada sería culpa del pelinaranja o eso pensaba,antes de salir por aquellas puertas de cristal transparentes,su hermano la cogió del brazo.

-¿Estas segura de casarte con él?

-Sí-le sonrió-sé que no te cae bien,por..bueno...muchos motivos.

-Procura que los demás familiares de la familia esten orgullosos de tí,además de no quedarte embarazada..-cogió su mechón hechandoselo hacía atrás,aun así volvió a su sitio,la ojiazul le dió un abrazo.

Después de este momento familiar,Rukia volvió al piso donde Ichigo aun estaba en la cama,en medio de ella se escuchaba su respiración tranquila,la ojiazul se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Eres un dormilón-le susurró al oído.

La cogió por la cintura tumbadonla a su lado.

-Que quería tu hermano.

-Nada en especial reglas prematrioniales,¿Y Chappy?¿Donde está?

Se hizo un gran silencio..

-En la olla..

-¡¡Qué!!

Se levantó aturdida por lo que había dicho,estaba preocupada por su peludito amigo,fué a buscarlo aun así el pelinaranja estaba agarrandola fuertemente.

-Tranquila está en la terraza.

Dió un gran suspiro,pero aun así le dió un tortazo.

-No me ha hecho ninguna gracia-se soltó de él y salió corriendo.

"Vaya cambio de humor"

Rukia subió las escaleras hasta aquel lugar donde semanas atrás había estado entrenando con su espada,el pequeño conejo estaba en un rincóncito donde había sol.

-Siento haberte dejado con ese descerebrado ven Chappy-le extendió los brazos sonriendole,pero un dolor en la barriga la hizo apoyarse en la pared,el pequeño conejito se acercó a su dueña que estaba en una posición fetal agarrandose la barriga.

-No pasa nada Chappy,será que no he desayunado esta mañana.

-Hey Rukia siento haber dejado al cone...-se asustó un poco al verla sentada abrazandose así misma y se acercó a ella bastante preocupado.-¿¡Qué te pasa!?¿Te encuentras bien?

Tenía que parecer aun enfadada por lo que le había dicho de su mascota se levantó sin darle impotancia al dolor.

-Lo que me pase no te importa,me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¡Maldita sea!te he pedido perdón.-se sentó en el suelo al escuchar la puerta de la terraza cerrarse de un portazo,miró a Chappy que se alejó un poco de el pelinaranja.-Fuí un descerebrado al comprarte-suspiró

La ojiazul iba andando por las calles ahora parecía sentirse un poco mejor,el dolor había desaparecido,hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigas más bien desde que se mudó a Tokio por su hermano,pero aún así había una de ellas que vivía allí,tocó a la puerta,una chica de pelo naranja y gran delantera se quedó sorprendida al verla y la abrazó amistosamente.

-Kia-chan cuanto tiempo.

-Rangiku-san-le devolvió el abrazo,tuvo que volver a agacharse por aquel dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?será mejor que pases-la ayudó a entrar y sentarla en el sofá.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte Rangiku,después de la muerte de Gin¿te volviste a casar?-intentó hacer como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sucedido.

-Pues sí,me casé con Toushiro Hitsugaya,es decir,mi jefe de la empresa-sonrió.

-Me alegro por tí.-se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Sé que te pasa algo Kia-chan como si no te conociera,¿Estas enferma?,¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ni ella misma sabía lo indispuesta que estaba,¿sería normal?,o por lo menos pensaba ella.

-No lo sé supongo que sea por no haber comido nada.

-Ya claro..haber estas con algún chico¿no es así?..¿Quien es?¿Quien es?-dijo intrigada y haciendose a la idea de qué era lo que le pasaba.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Rangiku-sonrió levemente-¿Te suena Ichigo Kurosaki?

-Por supuesto,su padre tiene la segunda empresa más grande del mundo,creo que deberías hacerte un test de embarazo,yo me sentía antes de quedarme embarazada.

Tuvo que meditar aquellas palabras "Test de embarazo","embarazo","reglas prematrimoniales"

-No..no puedo estarlo..mi hermano me mataría,ay dios mío..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

La pelinaranja la abrazó maternalmente.

-No te preocupes,aun no lo sabemos seguro,tranquila Rukia..

Continuará:


	28. ¡Al ginecólogo!

Capitulo 28:Test de embarazo.¡Al ginecólogo!

La morena estaba bastante nerviosa,había ido con Rangiku a comprar un test de embarazo,pero no se atrevía a hacerselo.

-Vamos Rukia,que no te va a pasar nada.

-Pero¿Y si lo estoy?,mi hermano me matará.

La pelinaranja la abrazó maternalmente,dándole todo su apoyo,a su pequeña amiga.

-No te preocupes,todavía no sabemos nada,venga pase lo que pase yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias..

Rukia tragó saliva y leyó el prospecto,siguiendo sus instrucciones,hizo todo lo que pedía,ahora sólo había que esperar.

-Si salen tres rayitas rojas,lo estas,si salen azules no lo estas.-respira,que no va a pasar nada.

-Lo intento,pero me encuentro algo indispuesta y con esto del test,son muchas emociones,creo que me va a dar algo.-miró el test que ya parecía reaccionar,se pudieron ver como tres rayitas se coloreaban..de color rojo.

Rangiku miró a su amiga que estaba algo traumada¿Un bebé ahora?,no era bueno y más con las leyes prematrimoniales horas atrás,quien le contara esto,parecía que lo había hecho a posta para que su hermano se enfadara.

-Pues lo estás.¿Esque no ves los anuncios de la televisión?,sólo con condón-se cruzó de brazos pero sonrió levemente.

-No has visto como es Ichigo con el tema del sexo-suspiró levantandose del suelo del cuarto de baño-¿Y ahora?,no se desde cuando estoy embarazada.

Volvieron al salón,la pelinaranja le dió un té y unas pastillas para el malestar.

-Haber..¿Cuando fué la última vez que lo hicisteis?

-Ayer..

-Vaya es un sexista sin fronteras,deberías ir al ginecólogo,podrías ir al mío,Retsu Unohana es muy buena en el tema,si quieres te acompaño.

Rukia se hechó en sus brazos a llorar,le agradecía mucho lo que estaba haciendo por ella,a pesar que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

-Vamos,vamos tranquila,llamaré a Toushiro para que vaya a por los niños y te acompaño.-le secó las lágrimas-no pasa nada,que todo está bien.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Un chico de pelo blanco aparecía por ella y no venía acompañado si no que venía con un chico pelinaranja muy particular,y con sus dos niños,aunque ellas no se había percatado de los demás.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¡¡Cariii!!!-fué hacia la puerta-te iva a llamar para que fueras a por los niños,tengo que ir a ginecólogo con una amiga.

Se cayó derrepente al ver a Ichigo detrás de él mientras abrazaba a su pequeño marido y se quedó algo colapsada.

-¿Te pasa algo?¿O es a tu amiga?

-No te preocupes Toushiro-susurró a su oído-luego te cuento.

Los dos niños corrían por la casa jugando,después de llegar de la escuela,la morena les miró sonrientes.

-¿Quien eres?-le preguntaron.

-Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki,soy amiga de vuestra mamá¿Y vosotros?

-Yo me llamo Yachiru,y yo Gin.

Les sonrió aunque ella no se veía como su amiga,con niños,se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se quedó asombrada.

-¡Rukia!¿Se puede saber donde estabas?-se acercó a ella.

-Estaba..con Rangiku,encantado de conocerle Hitsugaya-kun.-hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno,Rukia,vamos que se nos pasa la cita.

Ella asintió estaba dispuesta a irse,pero el pelinaranja la detuvo.

-¿Es por el dolor de antes?

-Bueno yo..esque voy a hacerme unas pruebas.-cogió a su amiga del brazo y salieron corriendo de la casa,dirigiendose al garaje.

Rukia suspiró algo cansada.

-¿No se lo vas a decir verdad?

-No,creo que no es buena idea.

Las chicas no dijeron nada,la pelinaranja arrancó el coche dirigiendose a la clínica.

Mientras en la casa Hitsugaya,los dos amigos se tomaban una cerveza,pero Ichigo estaba preocupado por Rukia.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki,no será nada.

-¿Alguna vez Matsumoto ha ido al ginecólogo?

Él asintió,dandole un sorbo a la cerveza,mientras controlaba a los niños.

-Cuando se quedó embarazada.

-¡¿Embarazada?!

"¿Y si Rukia..lo está?"

Miles de cosas vinieron a su mente,las noches de pasión con ella,el dolor de vientre,todo.

-No pasa nada Kurosaki,si lo está,no es dificil ser padre,mira,Gin es hijo de Ichimaru,me costó acostumbrarme a cuidarlo,pero lo quiero como si fuera mío,y Yachiru es algo traviesa pero como puedes ver quiere a todo el mundo.

-No sé Toushiro..no sé si seré bien padre...

En la clínica Unohana.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san,todo irá bien,sólo tienes que estar tranquila.

-Uf..Está bien.

-Tu respira Rukia.

Continuará:


	29. Adiós secreto

Capitulo 29:Adiós secreto

La ojiazul parecía estar algo más tranquila,notaba en su vientre un aparato que estaba conectado a una pantalla que había enfrente de ella,a los pocos minutos se pudo ver un pequeño feto moviendose.

-Kuchiki-san ese es tu bebé,por lo que se puede ver será una niña.-sonrió Unohana intentando darle una alegría con su gran sonrisa.

"Una niña...es..una parte de IChigo..y una parte de mí..."

Sintió mucha felicidad por ello,no dejaba de mirar la pantalla en ningun momento.

-¿Has visto que no era tan malo?-sonrió Rangiku.

-Supongo que has tenido dolores fuertes en el vientre,es porque la bebé se mueve mucho,y sin quererlo te hace daño,no te preocupes con unas pastillas te aliviará el dolor.

La pelinaranja buscó en su bolso,enseñandole a la médica las pastillas que estaba dándole a su amiga para aliviar el dolor,ella asintió.

-Bueno pues ya está,tendrás que venir de mes en mes,para saber como va el embarazo,por lo demás todo está bien.-le quitó aquel aparato que dejaba ver a su bebé.

-Dígame ¿De cuánto tiempo estoy?

-Pues de dos meses,para que podamos saber el sexo del bebé tiene que estar formandose,y tu bebé parece que lleva tiempo en tu vientre¿Desde cuando conoces a tu pareja?

La pregunta le pilló de sorpresa,pero puso pose pensativa,pensando en el momento en que conoció a Ichigo.

-Supongo que será hace unos cuantos meses.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto,espero verte tan bien como hoy,y no te preocupes que estará todo bien.-sonrió-

Antes de marcharse le dieron unas fotos del bebé,con sus centímetros,y su sexo,Rukia parecía estar más tranquila,aunque temía lo que pudiera hacer su hermano,por eso no se lo diría,ni al pelinaranja tampoco.

-¡¡Carii!!,ya estamos aquí-Rangiku tiró las llaves a la mesita de la entrada,abrazó a sus dos hijos que vinieron corriendo a ella.

-Princesita-susuró el pelinaranja.

La expresión de su cara parecía estar bastante bien,le miró y sonrió.

-Estoy bien,estoy bien,no tenía nada,sólo que me sentó algo mal,eso es todo..no te...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él había atrapado sus labios,no quería escuchar excusas,aun le daba vueltas lo que el pequeño peliblanco le había dicho...¿Sería verdad?...

-Has tenido suerte,de encontrar alguien que te quiera tanto,espero que siempre esteis así.

-Teneis que venir a nuestra boda,que será pronto,supongo que en unos meses-abrazó a la ojiazul entre sus brazos.

"Unos meses...unos meses...¡¿Unos meses?!"

-Eso hay que hablarlo,¿Y Chappy?¿Dónde le has dejado esta vez?-le miró de reojo.

-No te preocupes está en su jaula,será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-Nos vemos Kurosaki.-se despidió Hitsugaya cogiendo a Yachiru en sus brazos.

-Sayonara,Rukia-chan,espero verte pronto.

-Eso espero yo tambien.

Salieron de la casa,y se subiero al BMV del pelinaranja,hubo un gran silencio por todo el camino,ninguno decía nada,y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-¿De qué conoces a Toushiro Hitsugaya?

-Es uno de los jefes de sección de la empresa de mi padre¿Y tu a Rangiku?

-Estudiabamos juntas,hace años que no la veía.

Ichigo le dió a un botón,para que la puerta del garaje de su casa se abriera,la puerta se abrió poco a poco,con una suma rapidez,aparcó en su plaza,dejando algo mareada a Rukia.

-Podrías conducir más lentamente-dijo con algo de angustia.

-No te veo muy bien,como dices-la cogió en brazos y subieron por el ascensor,él abrió la puerta con ella aun en brazos y la cerró con el pie.

-Espero que me lo expliques¿O es que no confias en mí?

La ojiazul se bajó de sus brazos,dejó su comentario al aire y se fué a su habitación,si discutía con él sabía perfectamente que se le escaparia,su secreto de escasas horas,él la siguió cerró la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo,la empujó a la cama dejandola boca arriba y poniendose encima de ella.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

-Ya te lo he dicho,comí algo en mal estado.

-Tengo la sensación de que me mientes.

Ella miró enfadada a otro lado,quería decirselo,pero pensaba que lo mejor era no decirselo,si mejor no decirselo.

-¡Vamos Rukia por favor!.

-No es nada-comenzó a encontrarse mal,se quitó al chico de encima hiendo al cuarto de baño a vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Ichigo se bajó a su altura,dandole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-mientras decía eso,la chica tiraba de la cadena y se lavaba la cara y los dientes-¿O te lo tengo que sacar de otras formas?

-¿Eh?

Cuando había terminado de asear su cara la cogió y la besó apasionadamente,tocando sus piernas,ella se resistía y se lo quitó de encima.

-¡¡No!!,podrías hacerle daño.-cayó de rodillas tocandose el vientre.

"¿Hacerle daño?"-el chico frunció el ceño.

-Así que es verdad ...que estas embarazada..

-Si..así es..

-¡¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS QUERIDO CONTAR!!?-dijo muy enfadado y cogiendola de los hombros.

La chica miró a otro lado,mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio.

-Pensé que no la querrías,o que sería mejor que no lo supieras.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?-la abrazó dandole protección.

-Sabes que no es así,no lo sé tenía miedo,y Rangiku me ayudó en todo esto,Byakuya se enfadará y nos querrá separar todo será un caos con la llegada de la bebé.

Intentó consolarla de forma tierna,para que dejara de llorar,no le gustaba verla así,ni mucho menos.

-Así que es una niña,espero que sea tan guapa como yo-dijo burlandose.

-Tonto..-susurró- no quiero que salga como tú.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas,hasta que Ichigo cayó al suelo.

-Gracias Ichigo-sonrió.

Él aun en el suelo le sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando estás embarazada?

-Hace como mucho unos dos meses,y hasta hoy no me había sentido tan mal.

-La niña hacía acto de presencia.

Ella asintió y cogió de su bolso las fotos que les había dado Unohana,donde salía aquella pequeña criatura.

-Es una monada,espero ser un buen padre.

-Seguro que sí lo eres,espero cuidarla bien-se abrazó a él.

-Sí..

Continuará;


	30. ¿Qué nombre?, vestido

Capitulo 30: ¿Qué nombre?,vestido

La ojiazul estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo un trozo de chocolate, mientras leía un libro.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?-le preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Es un libro que me prestó Rangiku, es para poner nombre a la bebé.-miró el libro pasando las hojas rápidamente-pero no sé, estoy confusa, hay nombre muy lindos.

El pelinaranja cogió el libro y lo comenzó a ojear,frunciendo aún más el ceño, y tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Descerebrado ahora lo vas a coger tú!,que malo eres-comenzaron a ponersele vidriosos los ojos-juegas así con el nombre de la bebé,que mal Kurosaki-kun.

-Está bien, no me gusta verte llorar.

Se agachó y cogió aquel pequeño libro,pero no le convencía poner a su hija, el nombre que pusiera en un libro.

-¿Y si le ponemos Rukia?...Significa luz y es un buen nombre.-le dijo él,pero ella negó la cabeza rotundamente.

-Quiero que sea un nombre especial, mmm que te parece si ajuntamos el nombre de Karin y Yuzu,mmm,¿Qué te parece Kazu?

Él negó con la cabeza,no quería que fuera un nombre para hacerle feliz,si no alguno que tuviera que ver con ojiazul siguió explorando aquel libro,que tenía millones de nombres,algunos le llamaron la atención.

-Y estos Hikari tambien significa luz, Yoshi significa confianza,Yuki significa nieve,Hitomi son ojos.

-Antes que Hikari, le ponemos Rukia,¿Yoshi? parece del super mario, Yuki es un nombre muy bonito,pero no me convence y Hitomi¡Ni hablar!

Rukia suspiró intentando no perder los estribos y buscando nuevos nombres.

-Haber que te parecen estos Kohana significa pequeña flor,Atsuko, niña cálida, Amaya, noche de lluvia.

Aquel último nombre,le dió una chispa de instuición a sus ojos.

"Noche de lluvia.."

-Amaya-dijo.

-Es un buen nombre y no sé porqué me recuerda a nosotros-sonrió la morena tirando el libro al otro sofá y acomodándose para ver la televisión.

Ichigo se acomodó a su lado,dándole pequeños besos en el sueño, haciendola suspirar.

-Ichigo estate quieto-susurró.

-¿No voy a poder ni acercarme a tí?

-Déjame que piense....mmm...no,nada de sexo hasta que nazca Amaya.

En la barriga de la ojiazul,la pequeña dió una patada, haciendo que ella se incorporara.

-Vaya nos ha salido pateadora.-sonrió tocandose la barriga,dulcemente.-Ojalá no hubiera problemas con mi hermano-susurró.

-Por el momento será mejor no decírselo,ten cuidado con lo que dices,para que no te descubra,si no tu hermano me matará.

La ojiazul se levantó del sillón mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Asi que sólo estas preocupado porque no use senbonsakura contra tí¿no?,vaya prometido estás hecho,¡Sexista!.-Ichigo la cogió de la cintura de forma dulce y riéndose levemente.

-Vamos no seas así,anti-sexista,sabes que estoy loco por tí.-le besó dulcemente haciendo que ella le abrazara.

Bip Bip Bip

-¡Siempre nos interrumpe algo!,móvil,puerta,amigos con ganas de fútbol,que será después¿La lavadora?-dijo malhumorado y callado por el dedo índice de la morena.

-¿Sí?....estoy un poco cansada...pero...está bien, voy para allá-colgó y se tumbó denuevo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Byakuya quiere que vaya a probarme, vestidos de novia,quiere que nos casemos la semana que viene, no sé a qué viene tanta prisa.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y miraron la barriga.

-¿Qué haremos con la bebé?

-Haber que calcule-empieza a mover los dedos-Creo que dentro de una semana puede que la barriga me crezca y no me quepa en vestido-pensó en lo que pensaría su hermano cuando le vestido no le cerrara.

-Esperemos que no se note mucho,¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-El marido no puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, trae mala suerte-le sacó la lengua dulcemente.

-Entonces-La cogió y la besó apasionadamente-te espero para cenar.

Ella asintió y le dió un suave beso antes de irse.

"Será dificil llevarlo en secreto"

Esta vez no cogió su coche,quería ser precavida,así que cogió el metro para llegar a la oficina Kuchiki,donde su hermano le esperaba algo malhumorado.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?¿No..será qué...?-empezó a imaginarse al pelinaranja aprovechandose de su "inocente" hermana.

-¡No!-se sonrojó-esque estabamos viendo una película y por eso he tardado.

-Vamos, Matsumoto Rangiku y algunas de tus amigas te ayudaran a elegir el vestido.

-Está bien.

Continuará


	31. Encuentros&reencuentros

Aclarando algunas cosas, lo del bebé,como dije a uchiha,una amiga que tengo le dijeron el sexo del bebé a los 2 o 3 meses por eso lo puse,lo que ha dicho Rukia de la patada,no hay patada xD porque el bebé no está bastante desarrollado,asi que ella ha pensado eso,bueno poco a poco se iran aclarando cosas,es la magia del fic ¿no?

Capitulo 31:Elección rápida,encuentros&reencuentros

Parecía la tienda más cara de todo Tokyo,era un gran local,dónde había muchos vestidos,cada uno de diferente tipo de color blanco,la morena se quedaba con la boca abierta,nunca había entrado a una tienda de esas,era preciosa.

-Bueno Rukia-chan¿Estás bien?-la miró sonriente pero a la vez algo preocupada-si no estas en condiciones o algo.

-¿Por qué no puede estar en condiciones?-Byakuya le miró intrigado,buscando el porque de las preocupaciones de la pelinaranja.

-Lo dice,porque esta mañana...hemos estado en el gimnasio,y tengo unas agujetas horribles¿verdad Rangiku-san?-Se acercó a ella abrazandose amistosamente-Cuidado con lo que dices que mi hermano está al acecho-le susurró de forma que sólo escuchara ella.-Por cierto¿Quién vendría más?

Se escuchó un pequeño cascabel,abriendose la puerta y de ella apareciendo,aquellas amigas que hacía años que no veían.

-Hinamori-chan,Nanao-chan,Kiyone-chan¡Cuanto tiempo sin veros!

-Desde que estudiábamos Rukia-chan-dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Rukia..-llamó su hermano suavemente,alzó la cabeza esperando,las palabras de su hermano,se quedó asombrada al ver quien había a su lado,se separó de sus amigas, y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo..One-chan.-sonrió.

-¡Hisana-chan!-se abrazó a ella,fuertemente.

-Bienvenida denuevo con nosotros,te he hechado de menos.

-No os iba a dejar a Byakuya-sama y a tí solos.

La pelinaranja se acercó a Nanao buscando información de aquella palabras que había dicho la ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasó con su hermana?

-Tuvo un accidente y estuvo unos cuatro años en coma-finalizó Nanao acomodándose las gafas.

-Según nos dijo Byakuya-san,salió del hospital hará unas dos semanas.

Rangiku asentía.

-Bueno vamos a mirar los vestidos,que para eso hemos venido.

-Hola buenas tardes-se acercó una dependienta-me llamo Akiko Sakamoto¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Sí verá,en unas semanas me caso y buscaba un vestido,sencillo,no muy pomposo,y que no apriete mucho de barriga-dijo especificando Rukia.

La dependienta asintió y comenzó a buscar los vestidos con aquellos aspectos que había dicho la morena,sonó denuevo los cascabeles de la puerta.

-Siento llegar tarde.-respiró agitadamente.

-¿Sachiko?!¿Qué haces aquí?-frunció el ceño.

-Ichigo me dijo que viniera,espero que no te moleste.

Ella negó con la cabeza,aunque la verdad estaba algo molesta.

-Kuchiki-san por favor pase por esta sala,le dejé los vestidos allí,cualquier cosa llámeme,los acompañantes pueden sentarse en esa habitación hay un gran sofá.

Entraron en aquella sala,había un gran sofá blanco,donde todos se sentaron,menos Rukia y Hisana,ya que la hermana quería ayudar a su hermana para ponerse vestidos.

-Mira este es bonito-dijo enseñándole uno de tirantas,con brillantes y un pequeño estampadode flores.

-Ese no me gusta,¿Qué te parece ese?-señaló a uno que era sin tirantas,de un beige cálido,la pedrería hacía forma de mariposas.

-Es precioso-lo cogió,mientras le ayudaba a ponerselo-Dime Rukia¿Estas enamorada?

-Demasiado one-chan,demasiado,podríamos hacer una cena para que nos conociéramos más,aunque Byakuya no quiere ni verlo.

La hermana de la morena comenzó a reirse mientras le subía la cremallera.

-Byakuya-sama siempre ha sido muy protector.

Se miró al espejo y abrió la cortina.

-Oh!Es precioso Rukia-Chan.

-Las perlas haciendo formas de mariposas es lo más original-acentuó Nanao.

-Pues si estais todos deacuerdo,ya no me pruebo más,además este me gusta,es muy cómodo.

-Es tu decisión.

Ella asintió y cerró la cortina rápidamente,estaba un poco mareada denuevo,Hisana le bajó la cremallera y cogió su bolso antes de vestirse y se tomó una de las pastillas que le había mandado Unohana.

-¿Para qué es eso?-preguntó intrigada.

-Son...pastillas anticonceptivas-rió nerviosamente-esque luego se me olvida tomarla jeje...

-Si tu lo dices,has hecho igual que yo,cuando me casé con Byakuya uno de los primeros vestidos que me gustó,fué el que me puse.

-Será tradicción entre nosotras.-sonrió.

Terminó de vestirse,mientras que cogían el vestido y llamaban a la dependienta.

-¿Ya han elegido?

-Este por favor.

-Un buen vestido,este es el último que queda de la marcha "Butterfly Dreams",ha hecho una buena compra.

-Gracias.

Rukia sonrió,después de haber dejado encargado el vestido,todos fueron a tomar un café a una tienda de al lado.

_Bip bip bip_

-¿Si?..estamos en la cafetería al lado de la tienda de novia...está bien,te espero.-colgó

-¿Era tu prometido?-preguntaron sus amigas

Ella asintió.

-Viene hacia acá,bueno pero contadme,que habeis hecho desde que nos despedimos¿Os habeis casado?¿Dónde trabajais?

-Poco a poco Rukia-chan-sonrió Hinamori-Yo terminé enfermería y estoy en un hospital de enfermera en Osaka.

-¡Oh! me alegro por tí Hinamori-chan¿Y las demás?

-Yo trabajaba en un instituto dando clases de Lengua y literatura,pero me casé con Shunsui, y no ha querido que trabaje más.

La ojiazul se leía con las historias de cada una de ellas,parecía que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había despedido años atrás.

-Bueno yo..-comenzó Kiyone-trabajo en la empresa de Ukitake-san,aunque estoy prometida con Sentarou.

-¿¡En serio?!-se asombro Rukia-pero si os llevábais fatal.

-Del odio al amor hay un paso tu misma lo sabes-sonrió Rangiku mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

La puerta de la cafetería se abría,dejando ver a un destacoso pelinaranja que buscaba a su prometida,cuando la vió se acercó a ella y la saludó con un suave beso en los chicas se quedaron asombradas al ver a aquel chico.

-Vaya Rukia-chan que suerte has tenido.

Ella se sonrojó y señaló a sus amigas.

-Ichigo te presento a Kiyone,Nanao y Hinamori,chicas él es Ichigo

-¡Encantada!-dijeron las tres.

-Lo mismo digo chicas-las miró y vió a Sachiko-Al final viniste.

-Por tu ordén sargento-se acercó a él y le dió dos besos,que volvieron a molestar a la morena.

-Ichigo tambien te presento a mi hermana Hisana.

Se quedó asombrado al ver el gran parecido con su "princesita",la saludó con dos besos,que en este caso molestaron a Byakuya.

-Encantada de conocerte Ichigo-kun.

-Lo mismo digo.-el pelinaranja se sentó en la silla de Rukia y ella encima de él.

-Esta noche cenareis en casa ¿no?,Byakuya,Hisana.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

-Te toca preparar la cena Ichi.

-Pero eso lo tienes que hacer tu,si no por un descuído puedo hechar a tu chappy a la olla.

-Descerebrado,si cocino yo,tu comerás aire.

-Está bien cocino yo-suspiró resignado

Los demás presentes se reían de aquellas discursiones prematrimoniales.

Continuará:


	32. Cena en familia ¿desastre?

Capitulo 32:Cena en familia ¿Desastre?

La tarde pasaba rápidamente,ya estaba oscureciendo y la hora de la cena en familia se para el pelinaranja como para el hermano de la ojiazul sería un momento incómodo.

-¡Qué rápido se pasa la tarde!-se quejó Rukia.

La pelinaranja miró su reloj,algo sorprendida y cogió su bolso.

-Lo siento Rukia yo ya me tengo que ir,ya me contarás-le guiñó un ojo,acercandose a la barra.

-¿Ya?

-Tengo que ir a salvar a Toushiro de sus hijos-se rió divertidamente-además tengo que hacer la cena.

Las tres amigas tambien se levantaron disculpandose por su rápidez por irse.

-Nosotras tambien nos vamos,el último tren sale dentro de una hora,si no nos vamos no llegaremos-dijo Nanao como portavoz de las tres.

-Ya nos veremos en tu boda.-sonrió Kiyone despidiendose con la mano.

-¡Bye bye Rukia-chan!-Hinamori hizo lo mismo.

-¿Nos vamos hermana?-Hisana se levantó agarrada por la cintura de Byakuya,algo que le sorprendió muchísimo al pelinaranja,que pedía respuestas con la mirada a su princesita.

-Calma luego te cuento le susurró.

Sachiko se levantó de la mesa,nadie le hacía mucho caso,así que decidía irse.

-Nos vemos quiero hablar contigo¿Te va bien mañana?

-Cla..claro-dijo algo sorprendida mientras que esa chica se iba con rápidez.

Rukia se levantaba de encima de él,se dirigían a sus coches.

-Bueno seguidnos con el coche.

Los dos asintieron,sentandose en los coches.

-Espero que me expliques lo de tu hermano con tu hermana.-arrancó el coche.

-Te veo algo confuso,es ás Byakuya no es mi hermano es..mi cuñado,pero hace unos años mi hermana Hisana tuvo un accidente de coche que la dejó en coma,según me han dicho despertó hace unas semanas,sus últimas palabras antes de caer en coma fueron "Llámale a él tambien hermano".

Ichigo comenzaba a entrelazar las cosas,y a comprender las cosas.

-Pero..¿Soys gemelas?

La morena sonrió.

-Pues aunque te parezca extraño no,ella es mayor que yo,tendrás más o menos la edad de Byakuya,veintialgo.

-Pues es increíble soys idénticas,espero diferenciaros pronto,porque me puedo equivocar de princesita-la morena le pegó un puñetazo.

-¡No se te ocurra llevarte a mi hermana a la cama!,porque si yo no te mato,te matará Byakuya,por si no te lo he dicho están casados.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos,había bastante tráfico así que de mientras hablaban sobre ello,pero el pelinaranja cambió de tema.

-Oye Rukia-dijo algo serio-¿No te parece que para que Amaya tenga sólo dos meses está muy desarrollada?

-Pues..ahora que lo dices-comenzó a pensar-tienes razón,es extraño.

-No será para preocuparse.

"Le preguntaré a Hisana disimuladamente"

Ichigo aparcó en el garaje,fué seguido por sus cuñados hasta el piso,que estaba todo en orden no se veía nada extrañ ojiazul corrió hacia la jaula donde estaba Chappy abrazandolo dulcemente.

-Te he hechado de menos.

-Quieres más a ese conejo que a mí-dijo malhumorado.

-No hagais caso a los comentarios de Ichigo,sentaros,él cocina.

-Esperemos que sea comestible-dijo Byakuya sentandose al lado de Hisana.

Byakuya-sama-le dijo en tono regañino.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos,Rukia entró en la cocina a cogerle una zanahoria a Chappy,después lo metió denuevo en la jaula.

-Qué frío hace-se abrazó así misma.

-Al parecer pronto se nos hecharás el invierno encima-comentó-¿Tienes algún abrigo para tu hermana?-le preguntó Byakuya.

-Si-ahora mismo lo traigo.

Entró por los pasillos,cogió una de sus batas que se había puesto estos últimos días y se la dió a su hermana.

-Supongo que te estará bien-le dijo en forma de broma,encendió la televisión y se sentó en el otro sofá,quedándose al poco tiempo dormida.

-Parece que está muy cansada.-sonrió la morena tapándola con la manta.

-Un día muy movido.

-Iré a la cocina a preguntarle a Ichigo-kun si necesita ayuda.

Se levantó sonriente como antes,vió al chico malhumorado,pelando verduras,mirando el caldo y cociendo el arroz.

"Maldita enana,me lo encarga a mi todo"

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-se acercó a él para ayudarle.

La miró estaba de espaldas a él mirando al conejito que se comía su zanahoria,Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura.

-Te haces la cansada y me encargas los trabajos a mí,para estar de dos meses te haces mucho la peliculera.

"¿¡Eh?!"

-Cre..creo que te equivocas Ichigo-kun.

"¿Ichigo-kun?"

La miró y la soltó rápidamente,pidiendola a dios que Byakuya no le hubiera visto.

-Lo siento pensaba que eras Rukia-se sonrojó hasta no poder más.

-No te preocupes..nos pasa a menudo,Byakuya tambien se ha equivocado en ocasiones-se rió nerviosamente.

La mente de Ichigo comenzó a divagar,se imaginó como besaba a su princesita y se enfadó,preparando todo con rapidez.

-¿Qué has querido decir con dos meses?

-Nada,no te preocupes-dijo cortantemente-Vuelve al comedor pronto estará la cena.

Ella asintió y se dió la vuelta,aun intrigada por sus palabras.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora,la mesa estaba preparada,el pelinaranja ponía los platos en la mesa.

-La cena está lista-susurró.

-Eres un poco lento Kurosaki.

"Será..plasta"

Se dirigió a la ojiazul y la movió dulcemente.

-Mmm ¿Amaya?-susurró

-Vamos Rukia,la cena está lista-la cogió en brazos mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Me he quedado dormida.

Él asintió y la guió hasta la a cenar silenciosamente,el aire se volvía algo tenso,aunque la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Dime Rukia¿Cómo conociste a Ichigo-kun?

-Mmm..pues..si te soy sincera,fué porque me peleé con Byakuya,le pedí a una amiga que me dejara dormir en su piso,y su novio era este descerebrado.

-Sin insultar que estoy presente,¿vale enana?

Rukia bebió su sopa pasando de su comentario rotundamente,dejandolo en el aire.

-Así que dejaste a Orihime Inoue sin novio-comentó Byakuya.

-No hermano..supongo que si tienes a un pervertido que se interesa por tí,empiezas a enamorarte de él poco a poco,él sólo salía con Inoue para hacerle un favor-dijo algo molesta llevandose arroz a la boca.

Hubo otro silencio mientras comían.

-Ichigo,héchame más.

-Está bien,pero si no cabes en el vestido yo no quiero saber nada-le hechó otro cuenco de arroz.

-Por cierto hermana¿Quien és Amaya?,lo has pronunciado en sueños.

-Es..un nombre que me gusta mucho,significa noche de lluvia,si tuviera un bebé,me encantaría ponerselo.

Otro silencio se hizo presente,la cena era algo incómoda,parecía un test de "¿Cómo conociste a tu novio? y...¿Es bueno para tí?

-Seguro que eso pasa pronto,porque Kurosaki es muy bueno en la cama ¿me equivoco Rukia?-comentó denuevo su hermano.

-Byakuya-sama

Los dos afectados comenzaron a toser.

-¿Te da envidia Byakuya?

-De tí ninguna

Hisana se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus platos,además de coger a su hermana del brazos.

-¿Ya no confías en mi Rukia?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Cuéntame ese secreto que escondes.

Continuará:


	33. ¡Diselo tu Reacción

Capitulo 33:Díselo tú,Reacción

La ojiazul miró algo aturdida a su hermana¿qué iba a decirle?¿la verdad?,estaba algo confusa con la mirada de Hisana buscando una explicación.

-No sé de que me hablas-comenzó a lavar los platos,haciendo como si fuera una ridiculez.

-Por los comentarios de Byakuya y por la forma de como controlar a Ichigo-kun¿No estarás..?

Un plato se escapó de sus manos,haciendo un gran estruendo por todo el piso.

-¿¡Rukia estas bien?!-el pelinaranja entró algo asustado,levantó una ceja al ver como aquellas dos hermanas se miraban una de ellas buscando una respuesta y la otra intentando no ser descubierta.

La morena comenzó a recoger los trozos de plato que había por el suelo.

-Por favor Rukia¿no confías en mí?

Ésta se atrevió a hablar pero antes de nada,suspiró.

-No es eso,sabes que confío plenamente en tí-terminó de recoger los trozos de plato y los tiró-Ichigo intenta entretener a Byakuya un poco.

Él asintió.Las dos no dejaban de mirarse.

-Está bien...como puedes deducir estoy embarazada.

-Eso es maravilloso

"¿Eh?"

-¿Por qué no nos lo querías decir?

-Porque...tuve una reunión con los miembros de la familia Kuchiki,me dijeron que tenía que ser virgen y que no se me ocurriera quedarme embarazada,Byakuya me matará.

Hisana sonrió levemente y abrazó a su hermana dulcemente.

-No te preocupes,Byakuya lo hace por tu bien,quiere lo mejor para tí,deberías contarselo.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces cuando se lo dirás?¿Cuando se note demasiado?

Rukia suspiró y correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Y si se lo digo y salgo corriendo antes de que se enfade?¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?-la miró con carita de perrito degollado.

-¿Yo?-se separó de ella y se señaló así misma.-tu quieres librarte de la bronca¿no es así?

-Por favor...hazlo por esta hermana que tienes embarazada

-Está bien,está bien,pero si viene con senbonsakura a matar a Ichigo-kun no quiero saber nada.

-No te preocupes,le atacará igual-sonrió-gracias Hisana.

Después de llegar a aquel acuerdo Byakuya y Hisana se despidieron de ellos,los dos jóvenes se tumbaron cansados por eso reunión familiar.

-No puedo más,creo que me va a dar algo,son demasiadas emociones.

-Eso lo dices porque tu no has estado intentando que Byakuya no entre a la cocina,tenía una mirada de "Maldito violador de hermanas"

La morena se rió,y recordó algo,fué a su bolso,donde lo había guardado muy bien y se lo dió al pelinaranja.

-¿Esto qué es?

-Abrelo-le miró sonriente.

Sin decir nada más lo abrió y se quedó mirandola sin entender.

-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?¿Y para qué quieres que tenga una muñeca hinchable teniendote a tí?

-Descerebrado..pues verás.

**Flash Back:**

Aquella misma tarde cuando salieron de la tienda de vestidos de novia,antes de llegar a la cafetería,había un "sexshop"

-Vamos Rukia,vamos a entrar-Matsumoto sin esperar su respuesta la cogió del brazo y entraron.

Era la primera vez que entraba en una de esas tiendas,le sorprendía que hubiera tantas cosas para "hacer el amor"

-Mira esto-señaló a una muñeca hinchable muy bien plegada-¿Por qué no se la llevas a tu prometido?,así no te acosará mientras estas embarazada.

-Pues..es una buena idea..¡me lo llevo!

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Supongo que por eso Byakuya soltaba aquellos comentarios.-le miró con cara de niña.

-¿Crees que aun estando embarazada no haremos el amor?

-¡Anda!¿Qué si lo haremos?..me das miedo Kurosaki-kun-le dijo en aquel tono de niña,aunque se mezclaba con un tono burlón.

**-En la casa Kuchiki-**

-Cuanto tiempo sin venir a casa-Hisana miró todo con nostalgia

-Vamos a dormir,es muy tarde.

Cuando estaba todo a oscuras,la morena miró a su esposo,sin saber como decirle aquella noticia.

-Byakuya..-susurró su nombre en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues..he de decirte algo-se incorporó y le miró seriamente-lo primero es que no te alteres por favor.

Byakuya se incorporó y la miró sin entender nada.

-Me estas asustando Hisana.

-Verás..Rukia...está embarazada...

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

-¡Mira que se lo dije!¡Esta chica no escucha!-se levanta de la cama cogiendo a senbonsakura de otra habitación.

-¡Espera Byakuya!,¡no te alarmes!,estando prometidos pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Voy a ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas-se escuchó un portazo.

"Las cosas van a peor,espero que no cometa ninguna locura"

Continuará:


	34. Tentar a la muerte

Capitulo 34:Tentar a la muerte.

El pelinaranja comenzó a tumbarla en el sofá,mirandola con una amplia sonrisa.

-No..no y no-se negó ella levantandose.

-¡Maldita sea!-cogió un cojín y lo tiro al otro sofá muy malhumorado,se cruzó a brazos y frunció el ceño hasta más no poder-

La morena le miró y sonrió al ocurrirsele algo,con lo que podría tentarle.

-Vaya..creo que el ambiente se está caldeando-comenzó a quitarse su vestido turquesa que cayó rápidamente al bajar la cremallera,se acercó a él y le quitó la le miró sin entender,¿no le había dicho que nada de sexo?,¿Qué planeaba con eso?

-¿Qué pretendes..antisexista?

Ella no dijo nada comenzó a aferrarse a su cuerpo y besar y morder su cuello de forma sensual,tenerla tan cerca era demasiado besó su clavícula de forma dulce,comenzó a abrazarla aun más y morder su cuello,como le gustaba oírla suspirar.

-Me encanta tentarte.-sonrió al verle que necesitaba quitarle la ropa interior,pero ella no le dejó en ningun momento,no pretendía tener ese tipo de relacciones cuando estuviera embarazada,por algo le había comprado la muñeca hinchable,que no parecía ayudarla.

-No haré..daño a Amaya-bajó las tirantas del sostén mientras besaba sus hombros-sabes que necesito tenerte...

-No hace falta que lo jures-señaló sonrojada a su miembro que parecía pensar lo mismo que su dueño.

Rukia bajó su pantalón dejandose más o menos con la misma ropa,se colocó cerca de su miembro,sólo estar así tan cerca de él,de esa forma la hacía gemir,de tal forma que el ambiente se caldeaba,él se apoderaba de sus labios,mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo,metiendose por debajo de su ropa interior.

Fuera Byakuya cada vez estaba más enfadado podía escuchar a su hermana gemir y escuchar su nombre en los labios de él.

-Maldito Kurosaki...-tocó a la puerta desenvainando senbonsakura.

_Ding dong_

-Maldita sea...justo ahora...-frunció el ceño.

-Ignora la puerta-volvió a atrapar sus labios.

_Ding dong_

Ichigo se quitó a Rukia de encima y se levantó enfadado hacia la puerta.

-¡Ichigo Ichigo!-le llamó la ojiazul desde el sofá-baja ese instrumento que tienes entre las piernas-comenzó a reirse.

-Muy graciosa enana-suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Tragó saliva al notar aquella espada en su cuello,y como el moreno le miraba con ira.

-Insensato,maldito crío...

-¿Eh?¿Qué..he hecho ahora?,cálmate Byakuya por favor-una gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro.

Al verle así de esa forma medio desnudo,pudo repudiarle aún.

-¡Dejas a mi hermana embarazada y aún te la sigues tirando!¡Maldito!-metió su zanpakutô por su cuello,por una herida que empezó a sangrar.

La ojiazul aturdida se acercó a la puerta,de la forma como estaba,poniendose en medio de ellos dos.

-¡Byakuya,hermano ya basta!

-Hazte a un lado Rukia,este imbécil debe morir por hacerte todo lo que te ha hecho¡Te dije que no te quedaras embarazada!¡Te lo advertí!

-¡Él es el único hombre que me ha tratado como la mujer que soy!-le miró desafiante.

"Rukia.."

El pelinaranja la miró sorprendido,jamás se habría esperado esas palabras.

-¿Crees que te ha hecho mujer?,más bien te ha desorrado-la miró de arriba a abajo-mirate Rukia pareces una cualquiera-la rabia se podía notar en sus ojos empujó a la morena a un lado volviendo a atacar al pelinaranja.

"No le haré entrar en razón"

Corrió por los pasillos del piso rápidamente,cogió su zanpakuto y se acercó a ellos,Ichigo se defendía bastante bien,sabía que si le pegaba o hería a su hermano tendría una buena reprimenda con la ojiazul,y eso le había hecho un corte a ambos lados del cuello,además del fué a darle otro golpe,chocó con la hoja de sode no shirayuki.

-¡Déjale hermano!¡Estoy enamorada de él!¡Amo a Ichigo!,si me encerraras otra vez en casa,no podría olvidarme de él,por favor hermano te lo ruego-respiraba algo agitadamente.

Hisana llegó en ese mismo momento,aunque anteriormente hubiera dicho que no se metería sabía como era su esposo,y cómo reaccionaría,se acercó corriendo y agarró a Byakuya.

-Byakuya¡Ya basta!,por favor...tu no eres así..

-Hisana...-la miró con algo de preocupación no le gustaba que ella le viera enfadado,confudido,sólo quería transmitirle un sentimiento reconfortante,guardó su espada y abrazó a Hisana.-Lo siento...no quiero que Rukia sufra eso es todo.

-No te preocupes hermano,estoy muy feliz,por vivir estos días tan animados junto a él-se dejó caer en el suelo dejando a un lado su zanpakutô.

-¿¡Rukia?!..¿Estas bien!?-Ichigo la cogió en sus brazos y la miró preocupado.

-Si...demasiadas emociones,necesito...descansar-se levantó-vamos te curaré esas heridas,por favor,volved a casa es tarde-miró a sus hermanos-si no aceptas a Ichigo...me iré de la familia,y es mi última palabra...

Byakuya le miró con indiferencia cogió a su esposa y salieron de allí,rápidamente.

-Has estado a punto de matar a una persona¿¡En qué pensabas?

-Hisana...ella no se merece una vida que no tiene futuro,alguien que la desvirgó y que ahora la deja embarazada.

La morena le miró con preocupación cogiendole de las mejillas.

-Ella ama a Ichigo-kun-le besó de forma dulce-no le pasará nada,deja de sobreprotegerla,vamos a descansar.

En el piso ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina,la ojiazul curaba los cortes del pelinaranja.

-Siento mucho..esto¿te duelen?

-No..son cortes leves,¿tu estas bien?

-Sí solo que me ha pillado de sopetón la actitud de Byakuya y me he puesto algo nerviosa-le desinfectaba los cortes y a continuación guardaba el kit de emergencias.

-No te preocupes me lo habría imaginado si,no fuera por lo que me contó mi padre de él y por lo poco que lo conozco-rozó sus labios con los de ella-aunque te resulte extaño lo que te voy a decir-suspiró-vamos a dormir.

-Si..

-Pero que conste que esto se ha quedado a medias-puso su dedo índice en su frente.

"Ya sé lo que se siente al tentar a la muerte"

Continuará:


	35. Confesiones&Visitas

Capitulo 35:Confesión&Visitas

A la mañana siguiente la ojiazul se despertó,abrió la persiana y miró por la ventana,parecía un día algo frío,podía verse como las hojas de aquel árbol se movían,miró al pelinaranja aun estaba durmiendo,se acercó a él y miró sus cortes parecían estar mejor,le dió un suave beso en la frente y comenzó a vestirse cogió su bolso y salió del piso,aún tenía que hablar con Sachiko,estaba intrigada por lo que tenía que decirle,entró en una cafetería y se sentó.

-Has venido pronto...Rukia-la miró algo seria.

-Buenos días ¿Qué quieren tomar?

-Un café-dijo la chica sécamente.

-Yo una infusión-sonrió la morena.

Ambas se miraron con recelo,pero había que dejar las cosas claras,quedaban pocos días para la boda.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Sé perfectamente que no puedo hacer nada contra tí-la miró con algo de odio-aun así quiero decirte que Ichigo es mi amigo de la infancia,y estoy enamorada de él.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos,el camarero sirvió el café y aquella infusión.

-Lo sé,por tu forma de actuar con él,lo sé.

-Cuidalo bien,eso es lo único que tengo que decir.

-Pensaba que no me dejarías casarme-dió un sorbo a su infusión.

-Por supuesto que no,yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él-se bebió el café rápidamente y se levantó del asiento-tengo que coger un vuelo a Osaka,por eso hazlo feliz.

-No te preocupes.

Sachiko sonrió y desapareció por aquella puerta,no le había sorprendido mucho aquella confesión sabía que ella sentía algo más que amistad,era inevitable enamorarse de é ese momento se acordó de Renji,terminó de beberse su infusión,pagó la cuenta y se fué a aquel piso donde estuvo apunto de vivir,caminó lentamente hasta allí,tocó a la puerta de su piso,sonrió al verle con el pelo suelto y bostezando.

-Vaya te he despertado.

-¡Rukia!-la abrazó con cariño-me alegra verte por aquí,no te preocupes anoche me castigué demasiado-comenzó a reir dándole paso.

El pelirrojo se peinó un poco y se acercó a ella mientras se recogía en pelo.

-Tan fiestero como de costumbre-sonrió-he venido a hacerte una visita y a decirte que me caso en unos días que estas invitado.

-Em...gracias...-le acarició el pelo como una niña pequeña-¿Y como estás?

-Supongo que bien...bien embarazada.

El pelirrojo se quedó asombrado,la miró de arriba y abajo

-¡Ni que fuera un extraterrestre!,tranquilo sólo estoy de dos meses-se levantó poniendose las manos en las caderas.

Renji la miró de forma dulce.

-Felicidades,espero que descanses¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes acabo de estar en una cafetería.

-¿Y tu prometido?

-Supongo que estará durmiendo,cuando salí esta mañana lo estaba.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos se miraron.

-¿y tu hermano?

-....No lo sé...no sé lo que piensa de todo esto.

_bip bip bip_

-Un momento Renji...¿Si?...no te preocupes estoy bien...si ahora voy para allá ahora nos vemos...-colgó-Era Ichigo,estaba preocupado.-se levantó y cogió su bolso-Bueno Renji te tengo que dejar espero verte pronto-le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Si eso espero,cuidate mucho.

Salió de allí,y corrió hacia el piso "de la tentanción" donde estaba el pelinaranja,subió en el ascensor y abrió la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Donde estabas?¡Pensaba que te habías puesto de parto!¡O tu hermano te había secuestrado.

-¡Estoy de dos meses!,además no he hablado con mi hermano

Ichigo la abrazó por detrás y le dió pequeños besos.

-¿Ya se te quitó el trauma de morir en manos de senbonsakura?-comenzó a reir.

-Muy graciosa enana-frunció el ceño,pero se acercó a su oído de forma sensual-me debes una noche..-susurró haciendo que a la morena le diera un leve cosquilleo en el oído.

-No te debo nada,además como pudiste ver,la que manda en la cama soy yo-puso sus manos en sus caderas sintiendose importante.

En pelinaranja la soltó y comenzó a mirarla de todas las espectativas,frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir enana?

-¡Deja de decirme enana,idiota!-le coge de la camisa y sonrió de forma divertida-sabes que yo te domino.

Él sonrió y la cogió tambien de la blusa que llevaba.

-¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

Se acercó a su oído y como anteriormente él había hecho susurró aquella palabra que no querría oir.

-No...

-¡Me estas hartando ya con tu plan de "no hacer daño a Amaya!,¿Cuando tienes que ir al ginecólogo?

Rukia hizo una pose pensativa y después le miró.

-Quiero ir cuando cumpla los cinco meses de embarazo,no me gusta mucho estar de médicos.

-Hagamos un trato-la miró seriamente-la esposa de Toushiro¿ha estado embarazada no?si te asegura el 100% que no le pasará nada,tenemos que hacerlo,si no..te prometo...aunque me tenga que contener...será muy duro...pero...

-Vale vale-suspiró resignada-Trato hecho,pero iré mañana que tengo que ir a por el vestido de novia y ya hablo con ella.

Él asintió.

"Sólo quedan dos días"

Continuará:


	36. Dia antes de la boda

Capitulo 36:Día antes de la boda.

La ojiazul corría por las calles de Tokio,llevaba mucho estrés en el cuerpo,tenía muchas cosas que hacer,llegó a la casa de la pelinaranja y tocó rápidamente a la puerta,mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento estaba realmente cansada.

-Rukia-sonrió Matsumoto al pronunciar su nombre-te estaba esperando,vamos-cogió su bolso de detrás de la puerta y cerró trás de ella-te veo cansada.

-Llevo un día de no parar,estoy molida.

-Entonces vamos en mi coche,será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado,con el estres de antes de la boda y el bebé puedes acabar mal-abrió la puerta del garaje y se metieron en el coche.

La tienda no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Matsumoto,pero era mejor ir en coche para la tranquilidad de Rukia.

-Buenos días-hizo una reverencia la dependienta.

-Hola buenos días-sonrió la morena-soy Rukia Kuchiki,vengo por mi vestido de novia-cogió de su bolso en un tiquet.

-Un momento por favor ahora mismo se lo puede llevar.

-Espere¿Y el pago?

La dependienta parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-Vino a pagarlo usted hace unos días-sonrió y se metió en el almacen.

-¿Viniste a pagarlo?-la pelinaranja la miró confusa.

-No,seguramente fué Hisana-bajó un poco la mirada,ante eso Rangiku puso su mano en su hombro-Gracias...

La dependienta volvió con el traje en sus manos,aunque la pobre casi se cae por el peso del vestido.

-Je...-la pelinaranja intentó contener la risa.

-Rangiku...-sonrió al ver a su amiga que se partía de risa al ver como la dependienta casi se caía con el vestido.

-Bueeeno-intentó ser cortes con su compradora-aquí tiene-le metió el vestido en una caja y en una bolsa con el nombre de la tienda-Espero verlas denuevo por aquí.

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda riendose por su anterior situación.

-Emm..Rangiku....-comenzó a preguntar aquello que su prometido estaría rezando de que fuera una afirmación.

-Dime

-...Sé que es una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver...pero..¿Cuando tu estabas embarazada...hacías..el amor?

La pelinaranja sonrió levemente y le asintió.

-Es dificil contener el deseo sexual cuando estas embarazada y más si tienes antojos.

-Pero...¿no le pasa nada al bebé?

Matsumoto abrió el coche y ambas entraron.

-No te preocupes,es como una cosa normal,no le pasará nada,si ves que ya no te puedes mover o te duele,ya no lo intentes,pero como Ichigo Kurosaki en la cama creo que será dificil no sentir placer-comenzó a arrancar el coche.

-Muy graciosa,pero lo que ocurre es que nunca se cansa.

-Te entiendo,a Toushiro le pasa igual.

La ojiazul se quedó asombrada,y por un momento se imaginó aquella escena.

"Como se dice..lo más pequeños son los mejores en la cama"

Rukia se apoyó en la ventanilla,vió como llegaba a la mansión Kuchiki,antes de su boda...antes de todo,tenía que arreglar algunos temas.

-¡Rangiku frena!

El coche frenó de golpe,haciendo que las ruedas chirriaran.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me quedo aquí,tengo que hablar con mi hermana

-Entiendo...suerte,nos vemos mañana en tu boda-se despidió de ella con la mano y desapareció con su coche por la carretera.

Rukia se dió la vuelta mirando a la puerta de su anterior casa y suspiró.

Toc Toc.

Una chica idéntica a ella,abrió la puerta y se sorprendió tanto de ver a su hermana que la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con vosotros.

Hisana le dió paso,pasaron al salón,rápidamente uno de los criados trajo un té a cada hermana.

-Tu dirás Rukia

-¿Por qué pagaste el vestido?

-Byakuya me lo pidió-dió un sorbo a su té.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas,nuestra morena parecía preocupada,después de lo de la otra noche,suponía que "su familia" no querría ir a la boda,además esperaba una respuesta de Byakuya.

-¡¡Bienvenido Byakuya-dono!!-se escuchó decir a las criadas.

Él serio entró al salón y se quedó sorprendido al verla allí,a su "hermana"

-Byakuya...quería decirte que...

-No digas nada-le cortó instantáneamente-perdóname,pero entiende que sólo te protejo de la gente como Kurosaki,sé que te pueden hacer daño.

Ella se levantó algo mareada,ese no era su día,miró a su hermano.

-Y te doy las gracias por ello,pero...amo a Ichigo,por eso me gustaría que vinieras a la boda,para ver lo feliz que soy-sonrió.

-Hermana..-sonrió Hisana.

Ring Ring Ring

-Perdonad-abrió el móvil-¿Si?..¡Yuzu!..¡Si cuanto tiempo!..¿Vestirme allí?-miró a sus hermanos y se le ocurrió algo-Veniros a la mansión Kuchiki desde aquí nos iremos todos..¡Claro!..Nos vemos-colgó

-Supongo que las hermanitas Kurosaki me ayudarán a vestirte mañana.

Ella asintió.

-Hisana,dále nuestro regalo de boda

Se levantó y abrió un armario que caía con un montón de cosas de bebé,un brillo se iluminó en los ojos de Rukia y se dirigió hasta todas aquellas diminutas cosas,ropa,zapatos,chupete,juguetes...

-¡Qué monada!muchísimas gracias.-se acercó a ellos y les abrazó-A pesar de todo..muchas gracias por siempre haber estado conmigo.

"Mañana será el gran día.."

Continuará:


	37. Boda

Capitulo 37:Boda

-¡Deprisa Rukia deprisa!-Hisana cogía rápidamente a su hermana medio dormida y comenzó a desvestirla-venga dormilona que vas tarde a tu propia boda.

Al oir eso se comenzó a desvestir rápidamente,dejando su pijama en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Lo siento-se rió mientras se metía en el baño y se ducho rápidamente,salió por el pelo la arrastró denuevo dentro y comenzó a alisarselo y arreglarselo.-Si no fuera por tí

-Tendrías un gran problema-sonrió-tus cuñaditas acaban de llegar ellas tambien te ayudarán.

Se le quedó el pelo muy lacio,con algunas puntas resaltandoselas,y aquel mechón en su frente,lo hechó hacia atrás.

-Creo que será mejor que te haga un recogido,bueno primero vamos a vestirte.

En aquella habitación había un gran espejo y un pequeño escalón,como en las tiendas de novias.

-Rukia,ya estamos aquí-la rubia le sonrió mientras llegaba agarrando a su hermana de la mano.

La morena se puso el vestido.

-Recógete el pelo-Hisana le subía la cremallera,mientras que las hermanas Kurosaki arreglaban el vestido por todas partes,para que estuviera perfecto.

-Rukia-sama su móvil no deja de sonar-una de las criadas le trajo su móvil.

-¿Si?¡Dónde voy a estar idiota!¡Estoy vistiendome!,si..si¡Nos vemos en la iglesia!-colgó y dejó el móvil en el suelo.

-¿Era Ichi-nii?-dijo la morena Kurosaki.

Rukia asintió.

-Se pensaba que me había escapado,o algo así.

-Vamos.-su hermana la sentó en un taburete con delicadeza y le recogió el pelo en dos pequeños recogidos con una horquilla en forma de mariposa que llevaba el velo hacia atrás.

Karin sostenía a Rukia para que no se moviera,se negaba a pintarse,no era el tipo de chica que le gustara esas cosas.

-¡No!,no quiero.

-Vamos sólo es un poco de colorete y brillo de labios.

-Ichi-nii te verá más guapa.

Al final con unos elogios,Hisana pudo poner el colorete,la rubia pintar los labios con un brillo,y a la morena traer los zapatos y algunos complementos.

-Estas preciosa-dijeron las tres.

-No se yo..no me veo así.

-No te preocupes más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Byakuya con un esmoquin negro,el pelo,suelto y bastante lacio.

-Estas preciosa,Rukia

-Gracias hermano-sonrió.-¿Que hora es?

-Las doce menos cuarto

-Ah..vale...¡Que!!!¡Pero si es a las doce!

La novia corria para todos lados,como si fuera que llegaba tarde al instituto.

-No te preocupes,estamos todos vestidos,vamos.

La ojiazul suspiró

"Menos mal"

Era un día bastante soleado,en la iglesia,había un montón de invitados,el pelirrojo y los demás amigos de Rukia la esperaban impaciente.

-Si que tarda.

-Esta me deja-el pelinaranja se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Que poco confías en Rukia-le miró de reojo Renji.

Un coche negro venía a gran velocidad,donde él aparecían Yuzu y Karin,bajándose por las puertas de atrás,ayudando a la morena a levantarse con ese vestido,mientras que adelante iban Byakuya y Hisana,todos los presentes entraron dentro.

Rukia se agarró al brazo de Byakuya,mientras que las hermanas Kurosaki cogían su vestido por detrás.

-Espero que esta sea tu felicidad...y me perdones por mi sobreprotección-susurró

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Los presentes contemplaban a la novia,todos se quedaban asombrados,Rukia era una mujer muy hermosa,algunos en esos momentos envidiaban al "hermanos" se quedaron frente a Ichigo,que sonrió a la morena.

-Cuidala Kurosaki,si no tu y yo tendremos problemas-le ofrece el brazo de ella.

-No te preocupes.-la cogió suavemente.

La pelinaranja estaba en una de las primeras filas le hizo disimuladamente el signo de la victoria a Rukia,acto seguida que ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para el enlace de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki,por favor los padrinos y los testigos.

-Ichigo-susurró ella-se nos olvidó ese detalle

-No te preocupes elige al azar.

Miró hacia atrás le hizo señas a Rangiku,que le brillaban los ojos ante lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Te toca elegir-susurró la ojiazul.

Para hacerle el gusto llamó a Renji para ser el padrino que se quedó sorprendido,y los testigos serían Toushiro,Byakuya,Hisana e Isshin.

-Como me han dicho que vaya al grano,por favor digan unas palabras los padrinos.

Rangiku se acercó el micrófono y miró hacia los novios.

-Ichigo..Rukia soys unos grandes amigos,es dificil encontrar gente como vosotros,espero que seais muy felices

-Gracias-dijeron a unisomo.

El pelirrojo dió un paso hacia adelante y miró a ellos.

-Rukia eres mi mejor amiga,te deseo lo mejor..junto a..Ichigo,espero que seais muy felices.

-Gracias.

El sacerdote se acercó a ellos y cogió las alianzas que le dió le dió el anillo a Ichigo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Aceptas a Rukia Kuchiki como legítima esposa en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero-le puso el anillo.

-Rukia Kuchiki ¿Aceptas a Ichigo Kurosaki como legítima esposa en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero-cogió el otro anillo y se lo puso.

-Por los poderes que se me han otorgado os declaro marido y mujer,puedes besar a la novia.

El pelinaranja levantó el velo,le sonrió y la besó dulcemente.

-¡¡Viva los novios!!

Al salir de la iglesia les tiraron pétalos de Sakura,mientras se saludaban a todos los invitados de forma sonriente.

El banquete fué algo muy tradicional,una comida muy animada y un baile muy lento.

"Aquí comenzó la felicidad.."

Continuará:


	38. Noche de bodas

Capitulo 38:Noche de Bodas.

El piso estaba en un gran silencio,sólo se escuchaba a un pequeño Chappy comer en su jaula,se escucharon unas risas desde fuera y la puerta abrió rápidamente,encendiendo la recien matrimonio llegaba riendo y cogiendose de los manos,sin separarse en ningún besaron de forma dulce sin querer separarse.

-Un momento-se separó de ella-tengo una cosa preparada-fué al salón y una música lenta comenzó a sonar de forma dulce.

-¿Un encuentro romántico?¿No es propio de tí Kurosaki?-le sacó la lengua de forma dulce.

La cogió de la cintura y se pusieron a bailar lentamente,cómo hacía un rato en el combite,los dos se reían a causa de haber bebido un poco de más,el pelinaranja le daba pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que se riera.

-¿Pretendes llevarme a la cama?-sonrió.

-Ya no ere sólo mi princesita,ahora eres mi mujer-susurró a su oído-¿Le preguntaste aquello a tu madrina?

Ella asintió mientras se ponía de puntillas para ponerse un poco más alta a su altura.

-Te parecerá gracioso,pero...jejeje...pero me dijo que no había problema,a no ser que me doliera o algo,¡Pero que conste!¡Yo mando en la cama!

-Pues tendrás que demostrarmelo,hace semanas que deseo esto.

-Te seré sincera,yo tambien deseo más que nunca hacerlo contigo,sólo que me resulta divertido ver cómo te enfadas-los efectos de la bebida le hacían decir algunas verdades.

Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió algo enfadado,la cogió al estilo nunpcial.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esta noche.

-Me has pillado-rió denuevo-no tengo ninguna.

La besó de forma necesitada,Rukia puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo,mientrás que le comenzaba a quitar la chaqueta de aquel esmokin que llevaba negro,Ichigo la llevó hasta su habitación sentandola en su cama,sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento,el peinado de la ojiazul se desacía aunque se podía contemplar aquellas horquillas en forma de mariposa que brillaban.

-¿No ibas a dominarme?

Le tiró en la cama poniendose encima de él,quitándole aquella camisa blanca con desesperación,mientras besaba y acariciaba su torso,se había enamorado,le apasionaba aquel chico desde que lo conoció y aquel interes que tuvo al principio por ella.

-Nunca había amado a una persona...tanto como te amo a tí

-¿Qué te puedo decir? te amo,eres la persona que me ha hecho feliz-comenzó a bajar la cremallera de ese vestido,dejándola en ropa en interior.

Los besos por parte de la morena le hacía desear más,y más a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón,podía sentir placer,la adoraba cuando deseaba dominarle,ella conseguía dió la vuelta y se puso encima de ella.

-Felicidades,eres capaz de dominarme,pero ahora me toca a mí-comenzó a quitarle al sostén dejando sus pequeños pechos al descubierto,los besó,poco a poco comenzó a morder y succionar sus pezones haciendo que se agarrara fuertemente a las sábanas mientras gemía de placer.

-Ichigo...-gemía su nombre y suspiraba.

El ambiente se caldeaba,de su cuerpo se emitía la pasión de ambos cuerpos,los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su noche de no podía resistirse más se quitó los pantalones,estaba deseando estar dentro de ella,fundirse con la ojiazul,decidió quitar aquella tela que cubría la intimidad de la chica,la besó y lamió haciendo que ella gimiera y gimiera.

-Hazlo...vamos...-susurró.

Ichigo se quitó su ropa interior,quedando los dos desnudos por completos,se miraron sudorosos,deseando aquello,la penetró,de forma suave intentando llevar un ritmo muy lento.

-Vaya ¿Ahora te has vuelto impotente?-sonrió al ver como se enfadaba y aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas,llegaron al climax en un grito de placer,ambos se abrazaron mientras se abrazaban intentando contener la respiración.

-Te amo Rukia.-susurró besándole la mejilla.

-Te amo mi sexista Ichigo-sonrió mientras le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Mira que eres....-la abrazó con más ternura.

La ojiazul se acurrucó en su pecho,era demasiado estrés,demasiadas cosas,se quedó dormida en su regazo.

-Buenas noches princesita...

Le besó el pelo,no se podía sentir tan féliz,Rukia le hacía de sentir,todas aquellas sensaciones que un hombre deseaba,la amaba había pensado que se casaría,siempre había pensado que siempre estaría con Orihime viviendo como dos amigos de toda la vida,que nunca la conocería y que esta situación sería un sueño,un sueño del cual que no quería despertar.

"Ha parado esa lluvia..que había en mi interior"

.......

......

Pasaron unos meses después de aquel enlace,y aquellos cinco meses de embarazo estaban apunto de llegar.

Continuará:

Se acerca el desenlace de ese fic...


	39. 5 meses

Capitulo 39: 5 meses.

La primavera se acercaba,ya las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tomar un color verde,muy cálido,habían pasado tres meses desde aquella boda que fué muy especial para ellos y Rukia se llevaban como de costumbre,ganas de sexo,discursiones,momentos divertidos,todo como de costumbre,a la ojiazul se le podía notar la barriga,ya hacer "ciertos temas" le costaba,así que el pelinaranja le dejaba algo de paz.

-Ichigo-comenzó a moverle en la cama-Ichigo...-volvió a llamarle.

-¿Qué quieres pesada?-se hizo el remolón y se dió la vuelta dejando escuchar sus pequeños ronquidos.

La morena se levantó con algo de dificultad,llevandose la mano a la espalda,por su pequeña estatura tenía bastantes dolores lumbales por el peso de Amaya.

-¡Idiota!,tengo una revisión¡Me dijiste que vendrías conmigo!-se puso a sollozar.

El pelinaranja se levantó maldiciendola en voz baja,pero Ichigo estaba "bien dominado" por Rukia,ya que complacía a sus gustos y a sus antojos.

Los dos se vistieron con algo de rápidez,el pelinaranja hizo el desayuno.

-Tan rico como siempre-le enseñó su cuenco vacío-¿me hechas más?

-¿No ibamos tarde?

-¡No me cambies de tema!¡Tengo hambre!-le dijo malhumorada.

"Maldito humor..."

Volvió a coger su cuenco y lo volvió a llenar de arroz,trás aquello y de que Rukia hubiera lavado los platos,se subieron a su BMV,que había estado un tiempo aparcado,el niisan de la ojiazul se encontraba en la cochera con una pequeña capa de polvo,no había conducido desde que le dijeron que estaba embarazada,y no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Qué quería tu hermana anoche?,no dejaba de llamar.

-Era para decirme que Byakuya le había regalado un Chappy por su cumpleaños que es hoy, lo descubrió antes de tiempo,donde lo tenía escondido y se lo dió.

"De tal palo tal astilla"

-Sigo pensando que soys idénticas.

-Si quieres le miras el DNI a Hisana ya verás que no somos gemelas,como no me crees...-comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Mira!¡Ya hemos llegado!-dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras aparcaba justo delante de la clínica.

La clínica estaba llena de embarazadas,Rukia se sorprendió al ver algunas barrigas de aquellas mujeres¿tan grande se le pondría la barriga?,se preguntaba así misma mientras se pensaba así misma y se veía muy mal.

-Rukia Kuchiki por favor pase por aquí-Isane señaló a una consulta donde la médica Retsu Unohana la esperaba con sus datos,sus anáisis y algunas cosas del embarazo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla por aquí.-miró unas cosas en el ordenador y se levantó-tenía que haber venido de mes en mes,bueno no importa,quítate la ropa y ponte esta bata-le dió una bata verde metida en una bolsa de plástico.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó levemente al ver lo que iba a ver,y justamente ahora que tenía que estar tranquilo,suspiró y frunció el ceño como de costumbre.

-Usted¿Es el padre de la bebé verdad?

Él asintió.

-Ya estoy-la ojiazul se tumbó en la camilla mientras le ponía algunas máquinas en la barriga,la pantalla comenzó a iluminarse,Amaya apareció en pantalla moviendose lentamente.

-Parece estar perfectamente,pero está bastante formada para los cinco meses que tiene-miró la pantalla desde todas las expectativas-podría nacer adelantadamente,deberías estar en reposo los últimos meses,y no hacer muchos esfuerzos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta,gracias por todo Unohana.

La médica sonrió mientras dejaba que Rukia se vistiera,ella firmaba unos papeles.

-¿Sigues tomando algunas pastillas?

-No ahora mismo no tomo nada.

Apuntó unas últimas cosas,y la impresora comenzó a despertar,mientras imprimía unos datos en aquellos papeles que les dió al pelinaranja.

-Pues todo está en orden,cuando tengas dolores de parto vé directamente al hospital.

-Gracias-le dió dos besos a la médica mientras se despedían de ella.

-Hemos terminado rápido-comenzó a arrancar el coche¿Tenemos que ir a algún sitio más?,recuerda que estoy a tus órdenes.

Rukia hizo una pose pensativa mientras recordó algunas cosas.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar un regalo para Hisana.

-Pues vamos entonces,tampoco hay mucho que hacer¿Qué le vamos a comprar?-se paró en un semáforo mientras miraba a su mujer que le miraba con ojos brillosos y con cara de "Chappy es Dios"

-Miedo me das.

La morena y se quedó un poco asombrada,había dado en el clavo,había pensado en regalarle una gorra que vió,de el último modelo que habían salido con unas orejas de tienda para ella era un paraíso y para Ichigo un infierno,estaba especializada en el conejito que cualquiera adoraría,compró un pack de gorras de los colores que más le había llamado la atención,lo envolvieron en papel de chappy con un lazo de él.

"Todo por ese mal dibujado conejo"-pensó mientras pagaba.

Ichigo salió con un chichón y Rukia aparte del regalo de Hisana unos "cuantos detalles" para ella.

-Sabes como arruinarme-la miró de reojo.

-¿Es un elogio?

-Más bien una desgracia.

"Idiota.."

Se dirigian denuevo en dirección al coche,pero una nueva tienda llamó la atención de la morena,que se quedó clisada mirando aquella ropa,con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No Rukia-empezó a negar con la cabeza-tu hermano te regaló una tienda entera,no tenemos sitio.

-¡Sólo ese vestido de fresitas como tu!-señaló a un vestido rosa con estampado de flores.-¡Por fa!¡Por fa!,,te prometo después del embarazo alguna que otra noche de pasión.

Sólo pronunció aquello,ya tenía la bolsa en sus manos.

"Sé como convencerle"-hacía el signo de la victoria.

"Ahora..a celebrar el cumple de Hisana"

Continuará:


	40. Hisanas birthday

Capitulo 40:Hisana´s Birthday

Por las calles del centro comercial,la gente se les quedaba mirando,la gente miraba tiernamente a Rukia,parecía que su barriga enamoraba a la gente.

-¡Mira que chica más mona!-se acercó un grupo de adolescente-perdona¿De cuantos meses estas?¿Es niño o niña?¿Cómo se llamará?

Rukia las miró con ternura y se tocó el vientre.

-Estoy de cinco meses y es una niña que se llamará Amaya.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y mirándola con la palabra "Kawaai" en la chicos tambien se acercaron a ella.

-Oye pequeña si tu bebé no tiene padre,yo puedo serlo.

-Es ese que está detrás tuya-le señaló mientras se reía.

El pelinaranja le miraba con ira¿Estaba ligando con ella?!¿¡Y encima estaba él delante!?,rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Cariño ¿Te estan molestando estos críos?

-No..claro que no,mi marido llega a ser muy persuasivo.

-Tu...tu..¿Marido?-se sorprendió el chico-per..perdona pensaba que tenías quince o dieciséis años,perdona.

Los adolescentes se empezaron a disipar por el centro comercial.

-Vaya¿tan jóven parezco?-se llevó las manos a la cara de forma agradecida.

-Si claro sólo te faltan los coloretes como Heidi y ya está.

Le dió un puntapie.

-Muchas gracias,te quiero Ichigo-lo mira de reojo.

-Si..yo tambien,vamos a casa de tu hermano,antes de que empecemos a discutir.

El pelinaranja arrancó,hizo rugir el motor de su BMV y se dirigieron a la mansión Kuchiki,desde fuera se veía el gran decorado de la casa Kuchiki,la puerta estaba abierta y los criados estaban por todos lados decorando con rá de la casa Hisana se encontraba corriendo detrás de Chappy intentando cogerlo,mientras que Byakuya intentaba beber té en el matrimonio abrió la puerta,haciendo que el pequeño Chappy saltara a los brazos de Rukia.

-Gracias por cogerle-la morena se relajó después de que su chappy estuviera quieto.

-Felicidades hermana-la abrazó cariñosamente mientras le daba su regalo-espero que te guste es un regalo de parte de Ichigo y mía

Les dió las gracias y comenzó a desembolver el regalo,en una décimas de segundo estaba mirando el pack de gorras de colores con dos orejitas de Chappy muy monas.

-¡Gracias Rukia,Ichigo!

-¿Por qué habeis decorado tanto la casa?¿Son muchos invitados?

-Byakuya siempre lo hace así-sonrió la morena mirando sus gorras y colocandose una morada-ponte esta Rukia-le tiró una celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos.

A la ojiazul le brillaban los ojos,tenía¡una gorra de Chappy!,aunque había arrasado con la é una fiesta "familiar",una cena de las criadas le pasó un micrófono a las hermanas,que se pusieron a cantar con mucho sentimiento la canción del opening de la serie de Chappy.

-Son idénticas-susurró el pelinaranja mirandolas

-Pero son muy diferentes-continuó Byakuya-Hisana es más callada,tímida y respeta cualquier idea u opinión,en cambio Rukia tiene un caracter muy fuerte y nunca está deacuerdo con las normas.

-Es propio de ella,si no...no sería Rukia.-sonrió.

El noble miró a su esposa y su cuñada,aunque era duro,le daba la razón al pelinaranja,congeniaban perfectamente para ser tan diferentes.

-¿Por qué me miras así descerebrado?-se acercó a Ichigo y le miró a escasos centímetros.

El pelinaranja le dió un pequeño beso y la miró.

-Por ser tu..

"Mira que llegas a ser tonto"

Le abrazó de forma dulce,mientras que Byakuya miraba a Hisana a la vez que ella contemplaba aquella escena con una ó a su esposo haciendo que se levantara y cogiera otro micrófono,poniéndolo a cantar una canción muy lenta llena de sentimiento.

-Parece que nuestra vida se ha calmado

-Sigue siendo con mucha pasión¿No sexista?

-Te recuerdo que hace meses que no te toco,ya verás cuando termine tu embarazo-la miró con una sonrisa picarona.

Ésta le sacó la lengua,mirando hacia sus hermanos que se abrazaron al terminar la canción.

-Bueno,nos toca-se levantó con algo de esfuerzo,pero el pelinaranja suspiró sus micrófonos correspondientes,se movieron un poco con el ritmo de la canción.

-_Ame. . . mae no hi mo ame de sono mae mo ame de  
Slow motion ai wa totsuzen ni  
ore no mae de kowarete-_comenzó a cantar Ichigo mirándola con esa chica de intuición.

La morena se sentó al lado de Byakuya,que contemplaban,el chico cantaba bastante bien,ambos se sorprendieron.

-Ichigo-kun canta muy bien-susurró Hisana

Su marido frunció el ceño de mala manera.

-_Hitsotsu dake tada hitotsu dake  
mamorenakatta kara-_la ojiazul le siguió en la canción,cantando de forma dulce.

-Rukia tambien canta muy bien-volvió a sonreir

-_tatakai wa mada tsuzuku hokori no tame ni_

Hisana se acercó al oído de su esposo y susurró unas palabras que le hicieron sonreir.

"Gracias por este cumpleaños,te quiero..."

-_No time to cry naku no wa ato da  
rokugatsu no ame ni mata chikau dake_-cantaron a dúo.

"Un cumpleaño especial,para un día tan especial,con la familia más especial..."

-Feliz cumpleaños Hisana.

Los meses fueron pasando de forma rápida y a la vez entretenida,hasta que llegó ese día...que todo el mundo esperaba,el nacimiento de Amaya estaba cercano y vosotros lo descubrireis en el próximo capitulo de compartir piso es una tentación.

Continuará:


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41:Romper aguas

Las cuentas de la shinigami ya estaban ajustadas,aquel mismo día había cumplido nueve meses de embarazo,su barriga había crecido bastante conforme habían pasado los meses,estaba casi siempre tumbada,no podía hacer muchos movimientos que le cansaran demasiado,estaba lista para cualquier emergencia que pelinaranja estaba más nervioso que ella preguntando si estaba bien,si le dolía algo,cualquier sugerencia para que la ojiazul estuviera bien.

-Amaya haces daño a mamá-se acariciaba el vientre mientras intentaba levantarse,apoyandose en el brazo del sofá.

"Estoy harta de estar encerrada"

Se acercó al calendario y miró el día,era 14 de Julio,hacía un calor espantoso y no se estaba agusto en el piso de la tentació su móvil comenzó a sonar rápidamente.

-¿Sí?¡Yuzu!¿Qué ocurre?¿¡De fresas!?¡ahora mismo voy!.-emocionada cogió su bolso y miró al pelinaranja que estaba dormido debajo del aire acondicionado.

"Qué vago"-pensó derrepente al verlo con la boca abierta,roncando de forma sonora,se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarle además de no hacerse daño al agacharse,le besó en los labios,haciendo que el se girara sonriente.

"A saber que estará soñando,vaya pervertido"

Salió del piso,y cogió el autobús hasta la casa Kurosaki,sabía perfectamente que si se lo decía a Ichigo,no la dejaría salir por su estado.Él estaba cansado por un sueño que había tenido,segun le había contado a Rukia.

**Flash Back de Ichigo:**

Se encontraban ambos durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama de matrimonio,después de haber hecho "ciertas cosas",un llanto de bebé hizo que el pelinaranja se cambiara de postura,el llanto se hizo más audible.

-Rukia...-comenzó a llamarla-Amaya está llorando,haz que se calle.

La ojiazul le miró enfadada y con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño.

-Te recuerdo dos cosas,una anoche fuí yo la que se quedó en vela y dos te he ganado a tu juego favorito¿te digo cual es?¡El sexo!,vé tu.-volvió a tumbarse quedando denuevo en un sueño profundo.

Ichigo se levantó malhumorado,fué a la habitación de al lado y estuvo toda la noche meciendo a la pequeña para que se callara.

-Venga no llores,vamos...por favor....ten piedad de tu padre-decía resignado.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Mientras que pensaba en el sueño del pelinaranja comenzó a reirse,imaginarselo de esa forma sería muy divertido,tenía que probar a hacer algo así,bajó cuidadosamente del autobús y andó un poco hasta la casa Kurosaki donde la rubia y la morena le esperaban en la puerta.

-¡Rukia-chan!!-la abrazaron dulcemente-sentimos haberte llamado en tu estado.

-No os preocupeis me aburría,además Ichigo domía¡Vamos a preparar esa tarta!

Ellas asintieron,dentro de la casa,Yuzu y Rukia se pusieron unos delantales mientras que Karin se ponía a ver la tele.

-¡Rukia-chan deja de comerte las fresas que no habrá para la tarta!

-¡Ha sido Chappy!,uy aquí no funciona esa técnica dijo divertida.

Tenía la costumbre de cuando,picaba entre horas,o cuando preparaba la comida Ichigo iba a cogerle algo de comer y siempre le hechaba la culpa al pequeño conejito que no tenía culpa de nada.

Por fin la tarta estaba en el horno,Rukia no había conseguido comérsela,para hacer tiempo fué a la habitación de Ichigo y allí se asomó a la ventana de su habitación,pensando en todo lo que había vivido en el último año,y sonreía de haber conseguido poder ser ó levantarse de la cama pero hizo un movimiento descuidado,haciendo que Amaya se moviera demasiado,cuando estaba de pie,notó como si algo se hubiera derramado y miró a todos lados asustada,pensando en qué había hecho,pero lo entendió todo al encogerse con la espalda apoyada en la pared y comenzar a respirar agitadamente.

-¿A..maya?...-gritó fuertemente,cogiéndose la barriga.

Las dos hermanas subieron asustadas,miraron a Rukia y de la forma que estaba sabían que su sobrinita quería salir.

-Tranquila Rukia,llamaré a una ambulancia.

La rubia se quedó con ella cogiendola de la mano y dándole ánimos.

-Animo Rukia-Chan,aguanta un poco.

La morena respiraba agitadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes necesito que venga una ambulancia inmediatamente,sí,la residencia Kurosaki,mi ....cuñada ha roto aguas,por favor dense prisa-Karin colgó y miró denuevo el teléfono.

"Debería llamar a Ichi-nii y a papá"

Cogió el teléfono y primero llamó a su padre.

-¿Papá?Si..soy Karin,verás papá Rukia-chan se ha puesto de parto,espero que vengas pronto,ya llamé a una ambulacia,si..nos vemos-,marcó rápidamente el número de su hermano-¿Ichi?Soy Karin,no te preocupes Rukia está aquí,pero ven pronto se ha puesto de parto,si..si,nos vemos.-subió rápidamente las escaleras-ya llamé¿Cómo está?

-No sé Karin-chan,nuestra sobrina intenta salir pero...Rukia-chan no deja de gritar de dolor-dijo preocupada.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar,cargaron a Rukia en una camilla,en la puerta Isshin e Ichigo llegaban rápidamente.

-¡Rukia!

-No se preocupen,la llevamos al hospital

-Yo soy su marido,yo tambien iré en la ambulancia-ellos le dieron permiso y se subió con Rukia cogida de la mano.

-No te preocupes va a salir bien.

Ella asentía con una sonrisa mientras que intentaba contener el el hospital corrían por los pasillos.

-¡Atención!¡Mujer de 20 años!¡Embarazada,preparen un quirófano para el parto!-gritó uno de los hombre que iban en la ambulancia.

-Perdone pero usted no puede pasar-una enfermera se interpuso,hacia que las manos de Ichigo y la morena se separaran-calmese,cuando salga yo la aviso.

El pelinaranja comenzó a dar vuelta por la sala,esperando noticias de su esposa,preocupada.

-¡¡Ichigo!!!

Él levantó la mirada y vió a su familia.

-¿Cómo está?

-La han llevado ahí dentro,tenemos que esperar.

Las horas iban pasando,y todo seguí en sumo silencio,Ichigo tomaba un café para no dormirse,como sus dos hermanas que había caído muertas de sueño en las butacas de la sala de espera.

-No te preocupes hijo-Isshin le puso una mano en el hombro-todo saldrá bien.

-Si..tienes razón.

"Vamos Rukia...tu puedes"

Dentro de la sala,Rukia respiraba agitadamente,empujaba con fuera,estaba cansada,pero tenía que traer a su hija al mundo.

"Ichigo.."

Continuará:

Y por fin como muchs deseabais el final de este fic espero que os guste,además del epílogo que tengo preparado.

Reviews Pliss

Rukia Kurosaki-Chan


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42:Un 15 de Julio(Final)

Ichigo miraba el reloj de la sala de espera,estaba aturdido,quedaban unos dos minutos para que dieran las doce la noche y comenzara su cumpleaños,el día en que él nació.

-Parece que tu hija nacerá el mismo día que tu-sonrió el padre de éste.

-Sería el mejor regalo de mi vida.-susurró

-Bueno voy a llamar a los familiares de Rukia,cuida de tus hermanas-susurró.

Él asintió mientras seguía mirando aquella aguja del reloj.

tic tac tic tac

Si estaba nervioso ese ruido,aún le ponía más,comenzó a andar por la sala,eran las doce en punto,y aquella enfermera que anteriormente le calmaba se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades es padre,su hija está sana.

-¿Y mi esposa?

-Tambien no se preocupe,la hemos subido a planta,en la habitación 215.

El pelinaranja se acercó a sus hermanas con una gran felicidad en su rostro.

-Yuzu..Karin...

-¿Mmm?

-Soys titas,venga vamos.

Las dos se sorprendieron y siguieron a su hermano,hasta llegar a la habitació la habitación donde estaba ella,se podía contemplar una gran habitación con una cama y una cuna a su lado,abrieron la puerta y se acercaron a ella,Rukia estaba con los ojos cerrados,cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente.

-Rukia.

Al oir a su nombre,abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo,pero sonrió al verle tan preocupado.

-No me mires así-se incorporó un poco,dándole un suave beso a su preocupado marido-

-¿Cómo estas?-la miró Yuzu con preocupación.

-Un poco cansada,gracias a vosotras ella está aquí...gracias-cogió a la pequeña en brazos que empezaba a sollozar.

Una linda estampa de una madre cogiendo a su hija en brazos pudieron contemplar los hermanos Kurosaki,era un momento muy feliz en sus puerta se abrió denuevo dejando ver a Isshin acompañado de Byakuya y Hisana.

-Hermana-la miró sonriente y se acercó a la cama-Amaya es preciosa.

-Gracias,ha sido duro,pero lo he conseguido-sonrió.

-Tonta,yo te daba todo mi apoyo desde fuera-se cruzó de brazos el reciente papá al escuchar lo que había dicho.

La pequeña era el centro de antención,aunque para Ichigo aparte de su hija,Rukia seguía siendo su mundo.

-Si nos disculpais,nos vamos Yuzu,Karin...

-¿¡Ya?!¿Por qué?

-Es muy tarde y hay que madrugar,habeis estado esperando mucho rato,mañana vendremos a ver a mi querida nieta-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

La bebé comenzó a llorar,ni meciendola podía acallarla.

-Buenos días-dijo al ver el reloj la enfermera-debería descansar señorita Kuchiki,además para que la niña deje de llorar debería darle el pecho tendrá ó las cortinas y dejó unas sábanas y un pijama para la ojiazul.

Rukia no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer,tenía que darle de comer,abrió su pijama,sacando uno de sus pequeños pechos,e intentando dándoselo para que bebiera,la pequeña cogió su pezón y comenzó a mamar,parecía bastante hambrienta.

-¡Qué mona!,estas hecha toda una madraza hermanita.

-No se yo...tengo mucho que aprender,espero que me traigais pronto un sobrinito y un primo para Amaya-le hizo un guiño a su hermana que miró a Byakuya,haciendo que éste miraba a otro lado,algo sonrojado.

-Sería mejor que descansárais-dijo el pelinaranja mirando el reloj algo sorprendido-Son las 2 de la mañana.

El noble miró a su esposa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien,vendremos dentro de unas horas,nos vemos.

Cuando se quedaron solos,hubo un gran silencio,sólo se escuchaba a la pequeña mamar.

-Estoy orgulloso de tí,Rukia-se acercó a ella mirando como la bebé comía-es una monada.

-Tienes razón...-hizo un pequeño silencio-Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo..-le miró-Ahora no serás el único en cumplir el quince de julio.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama,la ojiazul le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda a la niña y después la meció,haciendo que se durmiera y la dejó en la cuna.

-El regalo que tengo que ofrecerte es Amaya,espero ser una buena madre.-dió un ligero bostezo.

-El mejor regalo de todos.-Se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente-ahora deberías descansar mañana tendrás muchas visitas.

-Duerme conmigo,de todas maneras no hay nadie,por favor...

Alzó una ceja mirando como la miraba con aquella mirada suplicante,pero se tumbó a su lado abrazandola dulcemente.

-Buenos días Ichigo-se rió

-Buenos días Rukia.

tic tac tic tac

Como la vida pasa lentamente,como los segundos de una vida,puede ser tan feliz o tan amarga y dolorosa,en este caso aquella ojiazul y ese pelinaranja se conocieron por puro casualidad en un piso que a ella le daba libertad.

Los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes,la pequeña familia que dormía en el hospital,era resplandecía por ellos,la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Renji acompañado de Ishida,además de Tatsuki y de la pelinaranja Orihime.

-Creo que hemos llegado en mal momento-se acomodó las gafas Ishida.

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a abrir los ojos,vieron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué haceis por aquí?

-Soy el padrino de tu boda-Renji dejó un ramo de rosas en el jarrón-además de tu mejor amigo-miró a la pequeña que respiraba calmadamente,para ser sus primeras horas de vida,era muy buena.-Tan guapa como su madre.

-Gracias Renji-sonrió,incorporándose un poco.

Ishida le entregó un pequeño vestido para Amaya,de un color rosa con unos dibujos muy monos.

-Tu tan bueno para la costura eh Ishida-El pelinaranja se levantó de la cama y le miró de reojo.

-Muy gracioso Kurosaki.

-Etto...-comenzó a hablar la pelinaranja,tocando sus manos-Yo..quería felicitaros por todo...

"Inoue"

Rukia la miró durante unos segundos y se levantó con dificultad,andando poco a poco.

-¡Qué haces levantada idiota!¡Que acabas de dar a luz!-le regañó Ichigo.

La ojiazul no hizo caso de sus comentarios y abrazó a su antigua mejor amiga.

-Me alegro que sigas siendo la de siempre,y...perdona por todo.

-Deberías perdonarme tu a mí por lo mal que te traté-comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Ya decía yo,que Orihime,es..así-se cruzó de brazos Tatsuki-Por cierto felicidades Ichigo...Rukia.

Estuvieron un buen rato,animadamente,Amaya se despertó y estuvo con su chupete que no se lo quitaba para puerta se volvió a abrir pero está vez asustando a la bebé.

-¡Rangiku!-gritó el peliblanco-¡Has asustado a la bebé!

-¡¡Lo Siento!!¡Es que...estoy tan emocionada!!-se acercó a la ojiazul y la abrazó sin apretar demasiado ya que tenía a la niña en sus brazos-felicidades,sabía que conseguirias ser muy feliz.

-Gracias.

Una vida peculiar,para aquellas dos personas,sólo con unas miradas podían decirse lo mucho que los unían,ambos sonrieron mientras que Matsumoto intentaba hablar con Rukia.

Y todo empezó...por una discursión...una llegada al piso de la tentación...y amar...a aquel pelinaranja que le robó el corazón...

Fin:


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43[Epílogo]Nuevo comienzo

Con el nacimiento de Amaya y la felicidad de aquella pareja,una historia muy paralela comenzaría dentro de....

---------19 años después de aquel 15 de Julio---------

Aquella familia seguía siendo tan animada como de costumbre,mientras que Ichigo y Rukia seguían como de costumbre,el pelinaranja había conseguido convencer a la morena para poder besarla y acariciarla a escondidas de su familia.

-Ichigo,ya basta-comenzó a reir,al ver la desesperación de él al intentar quitarle los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-Venga antes de que nos molesten.

Le besó poniendole el dedo índice a continuación.

-Seguimos con el espíritu joven¿No crees?

-Es este piso,tiene que tener algo.

toc toc toc

La puerta comenzó a sonar,el matrimonio comenzó a vestirse rápidamente,se arreglaron un poco el pelo y abrieron la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Amaya?

Aquella pequeña que había nacido el 15 de julio,ahora era toda una mujer,tenía diecinueve años,su pelo era marrón chocolate y sus ojos azúles,de una estatura media.

-Vereis....quiero pediros permiso,para mudarme.

"Esta historia me suena"-pensaron los dos.

-¿Adonde?-frunció el ceño Ichigo.

-Con Kei el hijo de Renji Abarai,me dijo de compartir piso y me pareció buena idea.

-¡No!..¡no! y ¡no!-gritó Ichigo dando un golpe a la pared.

Amaya miró a su madre suplicandoselo con la mirada.

-Verás hija yo viví por eso hace diecinueve años,y no creo que sea buena idea si quieres ser monja,o si quieres no quedarte embarazada o si quieres conservar tu virginidad¿Verdad Ichi sexista?-le dijo en un tono dulce.

-¿Así conociste a papá?

-Así es,por eso hija,yo te doy mi permiso,si tienes cuidado y si sabes defenderte mejor que yo.

-¡Oye enana!¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

-¡Qué saliste muy pornográfico,idiota!

Amaya se llevó la mano a la cabeza,al ver las peleas continuas de sus padres,a pesar de lo que se un estruendo se escuchó en el salón y el llorar de un niñ morena se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente.

-¡Mamá ha sido culpa del mocoso este!-señalaba al niño que estaba sentado en el suelo llorando,el pequeño tenía unos cuatro años.

-Ven Kaien-lo cogió en brazos-eres un niño fuerte¿Vale?-sonrió haciendo que el niño sonriera y abrazara a su madre-En cuanto a tí Rukichio,ya tienes quince años,deberías cuidar de tu hermano,no pelearte con él.

La chica se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo a todo bicho viviente,especialidad de los genes de su volvió hacia su lugar de antes,Amaya se peleaba con Ichigo por su negativo no.

-¡Mamá!Hazle entrar en razón,tendré cuidado,robaré de una farmacia todos los condones que tengan,haré lo que querais.

La morena miró al pelinaranja.

-Es una cría Rukia.

-Tiene diecinueve años,si te lo pidiera Rukichio,te apoyaría,hasta nuestro pequeño Kaien-rió al pensar en esa situación.

-Bueno...quiero una noche loca de pasión¿Eh antisexista?,y DNI y todos los datos de ese tipo.

-Claro yo pago los platos rotos-suspiró la ojiazul resignada-bueno pero el DNI no hace falta,sería divertido ver como serías familia de Renji,ya lo eres de Byakuya-mecía un poco al pequeño Kaien.

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados,de vivir solos, a estar en la absoluta tranquilidad,habían aparecido tres niñ la mayor,Rukichio la mediana y Kaien el pequeño.

-¡No somos pareja mamá!,sólo amigos.

-Ya me dirás dentro de unos meses cuando estes embarazada y te haya pedido matrimonio.

Ella se sonrojó ante aquel comentario.

-¿No te suena esa historia?

-Sí muchísimo,y han pasado 19 años de ello...como si fuera ayer.

-Está bien Amaya,ya eres mayorcita.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a sus padres con mucho cariño.

-¡Muchas gracias!!-fué a su habitación a preparar las cosas.

-¿Tu como ves esto Rukia?

-Una historia repetida,quien sabe,alomejor me equivoque.

Entró en su habitación y metió a Kaien en su cuna,aunque ya le quedaba bastante estrecha,el pequeño adoraba a su madre,y no se separaba de ella,hasta dormía agarrado de la mano de la ojiazul.

-Bueno me debes una noche.

-Ya veremos.

-Tramposa..

-¡Vale!¡Pero sin bebé incluído!,si no,no caberemos en el piso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-cerró la puerta con la pierna,escuchando pequeñas risas,detrás de ella.

¿Un nuevo comienzo?para un mismo final....o¿Puede que el destino tenga algo para esta historia?....Una pasión que empezó en un matrimonio como este...es imposible...no sentir tentación....


End file.
